


Written in the Stars

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bound by the Force, Daddy Emperor, Devoted Reylo, Emperor Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond, Greylo, He loves Rey’s tits, Kid Fic, Kylo boobie man Ren, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Renperor AU, Royal Wedding, Ruling the Galaxy, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft boi for Rey, This will be a reoccurring theme, Wedding, awkward virgins, balance, pregnancy fic, soul mates, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: He felt an emptiness in his heart where Rey belonged. It left him feeling dark and cold. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to go on in a galaxy where Rey wasn’t in his arms.Kylo supposed they were destined to be on opposite sides of a war. They were destined to be nothing more than enemies.Yet he knew, if the time came… he wouldn’t be able to kill Rey. He would happily die by her blade if it meant he didn’t have to live in a galaxy without her presence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out as a prompt series on tumblr from a lovely anon. I'm expanding it and making it into a fic! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

Only when Rey had spent a few weeks with the Resistance did she realize what a terrible mistake she had made. 

 

She realized that now as she sat on the cot in her Resistance issued bunk. Rey had never felt more alone. The Resistance was crippling. Their allies scared to come to their aide. She wondered if perhaps there had been another way. If she hadn’t left Ben. She had… she had… 

 

Rey had  _ abandoned _ him— just the way he had always been abandoned. Abandoned him in the same way she always feared for herself. Always being left behind and forgotten. Rey had done that to him again.  

  
Guilt churned in her stomach as she thought about how she had left him unconscious… vulnerable. She should have been patient with him. Ben had just killed the man that abused him. And she expected him to drop everything and help the Resistance. A cause he never believed in. 

 

And she had left him behind… for  _ this. _

 

Leia had said that they had all they needed. But then why did Rey feel so incomplete? Rey had closed the bond between her and Ben, throwing all her shields up out of fear that he would find the Resistance— the same way Rey found Ben on the  _ Supremacy.  _ By following the threads of the Force that connected them. 

 

Rey wondered now, if she let those shields down, what Ben’s reaction would be. Would he be angry? Certainly. Would he be relieved? Did he ache and long for her in the same way that she did for him? 

 

Rey felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach. It was as if the bond was rejecting the separation. The invisible thread that held them together was stretched taut; yearning for the other half. 

 

***

 

Kylo stood in front of the viewport aboard the  _ Finalizer _ , staring out at the expanse of stars that made up the galaxy. 

 

He was deep in thought as he went over those final moments between him and Rey. 

 

Why did she leave him? They had a future together. Rey had seen it herself. Kylo  _ knew  _ that Rey would stand with him. But the very moment when he told her to let go of the past— she turned on him to try to save her precious Resistance. 

 

Did she really believe he was going to leave the First Order and join the Resistance? 

 

Kylo felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Hux standing next to him. 

 

“Why did you let them go? We could have ended this entirely,” Hux gritted. 

 

“They are crippled, Hux.” 

 

“And you think that’s wise? To let them build up another army?” 

 

_ Something had to be done about Armitage Hux. Kylo wasn’t naive enough to believe that he had Hux’s loyalty. When the time comes, Kylo would get rid of the irritant.  _

 

“I won’t have you questioning my orders,” Kylo replied. 

 

He turned from the viewport and stalked towards the turbo lift that would take him back to his quarters. 

 

Kylo made a mental note to check the recordings from the  _ Supremacy. _ The last thing he needed was for Hux to catch wind of what really went down in the throne room. 

 

He thought back to the final Force bond. The one where he was on his knees before Rey and she looked down at him with disappointment and had a vacant expression on her face. 

 

Somehow, he had ruined everything. It shouldn’t surprise him that once again he was a disappointment to the people he cared about. 

 

He felt an emptiness in his heart where Rey belonged. It left him feeling dark and cold. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to go on in a galaxy where Rey wasn’t in his arms. 

 

Kylo supposed they were destined to be on opposite sides of a war. They were destined to be nothing more than enemies. 

 

Yet he knew, if the time came… he wouldn’t be able to kill Rey. He would happily die by her blade if it meant he didn’t have to live in a galaxy without her presence. 

 

***

 

Rey made her way through the Resistance base towards Leia’s quarters. She needed to talk to her and be honest about the situation between her and Ben. The bond was still intact and Rey could very well be a liability to the Resistance. 

 

She knocked on the door and waited until it shot open. Leia motioned her inside. 

 

Rey sat on the bench across from Leia’s desk. 

“I have to leave,” Rey said quickly. 

 

“Oh. You are welcome to take leave. Certainly.”

 

Rey bit her lip as she prepared herself for what she had to say… for what she had to admit. 

 

“Um. No. I have to leave the Resistance.” 

 

Leia looked at her dumbfounded. 

 

“Rey, what happened? Is somebody bothering you? Did somebody say something to you?”

 

“Nobody is bothering me. It’s not like that. As long as I’m here, the Resistance is in jeopardy.” 

 

Leia furrowed her brow and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. 

 

“How do you mean?” 

 

Rey took a deep breath before she answered. 

 

“The Force… well, there is this bond that connects me to the new Supreme Leader.” 

 

Leia’s eyes grew wide. “So what you are telling me, is that you and my  _ son _ have a Force bond. Did he forge this? There must be a way to sever it.” 

 

“No!” Rey gasped. She didn’t realize until that very moment how much she  _ didn’t _ want the bond to be destroyed. “No, he didn’t do this. Snoke claimed to have bridged our minds. But I felt a change from as early as Starkiller. I used his own moves against him. And now, well we can see each other and we can even touch across galaxies.” 

 

Rey remembered how Ben’s hand trembled when she reached out for him, their fingertips touching so lightly. 

 

“And you don’t know the whole truth. Ben was the one to kill Snoke. He did it to save me, but also I believe he did it to finally free himself from that monster. And after Snoke was killed, the Force connected us again when I was closing the door to the Falcon. The bond is still intact. I can feel him, but he is so very far away.” 

 

“Rey, what is your plan here? Where are you going to go?” 

 

“Leia, I have to go to him. If I go to him, I can be his voice of reason. We can make the galaxy what we both want. Ben is not lost to the dark. I feel the conflict in him, even now.” 

 

“This isn’t wise, Rey. I don’t condone this.” 

 

Rey sighed as she clasped her hands in front of her body. 

 

“I have to do this.”

 

Leia rubbed her temples. “You do realize that once you leave here, once you go to him, you will be considered a traitor amongst some of the Resistance. What will Finn think?” 

 

“I need you to explain it to him. I can’t face him. Make him realize that I’m doing this on my own free will and I can take care of myself. Don’t let him try to be a hero and save me. I want this, Leia.” 

 

“What is my son to you?” Leia asked, not unkindly. 

 

“I’m not sure. But I need to find out. He understands me like nobody else ever has.” 

 

“Alright Rey, go.” 

 

Rey hugged Leia before she started to run towards the hangar bay and boarded the ramp for the Falcon. She left everything behind as she made the jump to atmo. She needed to get to him. She needed to let him know that he would never be alone again.    
  


***   
  


The Finalizer locked on to the Falcon and Rey’s heart started to race as she felt the ship being pulled into the open hangar. 

  
Rey was fully prepared to surrender to the First Order. Word would get out to Ben that she was on board, and maybe then he would come for her. And hear her out.    
  


She descended the ramp with her hands held up in surrender. The stormtroopers held their blasters at the ready. But she heard that familiar voice, stern and commanding.    
  


“Drop your weapons.”    
  


Ben was shoving his way through the troops. They all dropped their weapons and dropped to their knees as he walked through.

  
Rey rushed up to him, tears streaming down her face.    
  


“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she started to say.   
  


He walked right up to her, invading her space as he cupped her face. Ben lowered his mouth close to hers and breathed. Her heart was racing. Gods, was he going to kiss her? 

 

Ben seemed to come back to himself as he released his hold on her face and took a step back. He reached his hand out for her, once again— beseeching. 

 

Tentatively, Rey placed her hand in his. Ben pulled her into a hug, smoothing his hand through her hair.

 

She could hear him over their bond, whispering to her as he held her close. 

  
_ “You came back.” _


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Time stood still. She had come back… for  _ him. _ The noise of the hangar seemed so far away as Kylo held Rey tightly in his arms. She had come back. He would never be alone again. 

 

As he pulled away from Rey, he kept his hands on her upper arms as he looked her up and down. She looked good— healthy. Kylo couldn’t believe she was really here, in the flesh… not through their bond in the Force. 

 

They were soon joined by General Hux and the ginger man sneered at Rey before drawing his blaster. 

 

Kylo threw his hand out and froze Hux in his place. 

 

“She is not to be harmed,” he spat. 

 

Kylo released his hold on Hux, but used the Force to tug the weapon out of his hand. Just in case he had any ideas. Hux couldn’t be trusted.

 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said with annoyance. “This is the person responsible for the death of Supreme Leader Snoke. She needs to be taken into custody and put into a cell.” 

 

“This is the woman that murdered the former Supreme Leader,” Kylo agreed. “And that is why she is an asset to our cause.” 

 

“She can’t be trusted,” Hux admonished. 

 

“She will stay in my quarters. I am the only one that can handle her,” Kylo said with a smirk. 

 

He could feel Rey’s indignation over their bond. They both knew that Rey always ended up handing Kylo his ass. If anything, she would be the one to keep him in line. But that wasn’t something that Hux needed to know. 

 

Hux seemed rather annoyed with Kylo’s demands, so Kylo dismissed everybody and was left to receive Rey on his own. He put his hand on her lower back and started to guide her through the corridors of the  _ Finalizer.  _

 

“I hope that I didn’t overstep by insinuating you would be staying in my quarters. I know you can take care of yourself Rey, but it would be safest for you to be in my rooms. The security is impenetrable.” 

 

Once they reached his quarters, he raised his hand to a sensor and it scanned his fingerprints. The door hissed as it opened and Kylo gently nudged Rey inside. 

 

“I’ll have the door set with your fingerprints. That way you’ll be free to go in and out as you please. You aren’t a prisoner here, Rey. You are my guest and I hope that soon you will be on my side. I hope that you will be open to my way of ruling. Maybe then you will decide to rule alongside me?”

 

His quarters were stark. All monochrome— black and gray interiors. There was a kitchenette where he ordered his dinners. Kylo wasn’t one to eat around others. He had always been more reserved, even back when he was at Luke’s academy… he preferred to eat dinners in his room. 

 

He never fit in with the other students. He was always alone.

 

_ Darkness. A young boy screaming in his sleep at the shadows and the voice that penetrated his mind. Alone. So alone. Neglected, betrayed.  _

 

Kylo shook himself from the memories. As painful as that was— it had only made him stronger. The Dark side of the Force fueled him. It gave him a purpose in life. A reason to live. 

 

Rey was looking at him sadly.  _ She’s your reason to live, _ he thought. 

 

“Ben, you’re not alone anymore. I’m here,” she promised, as she crossed over to him and placed her palms on his chest. 

 

Kylo grabbed her wrists and brought one of her hands to his mouth. He pressed a tentative kiss to her palm.

 

“Here, let me show you the rest of my—  _ our _ quarters. 

 

***

 

Ben was so guarded, though his shields were down and Rey saw what Snoke had done to him as a child. Haunting him in his sleep. It was horrid. 

 

Now, Ben was giving her the tour of his quarters. He had a kitchenette and living area with a settee and a small table with chairs to eat dinners. There was a bedroom with a simple bed with black sheets. It looked large enough for two people. Ben showed her the fresher and she marveled at the shower. It wasn’t a sonic shower like the ones in the resistance. Rey found herself intoxicated with the idea of a shower with actual water. 

 

Ben seemed to sense her thoughts or perhaps she was projecting— because he asked her if she would like to take a shower. 

 

“Um, yes but I don’t need to right this minute,” Rey answered. Nervously she looked around the bedroom and motioned towards the bed. “Where will I be sleeping?” 

 

“Oh. Oh you’ll have the bed. I will sleep in the living area until we can get your bedroom set up,” Ben said. 

 

“My bedroom? I’ll have a bedroom?” 

 

“Yes, follow me,” Ben said as he excited the bedroom. 

 

Ben led Rey over to the next room which was across the hallway from his bedroom. This was a smaller room with a desk and filled with holos. 

 

“It’s my library. My study. But I can rearrange my bedroom and we will set this up for you.” His cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink. 

 

He coughed and put his hands on his hips, “Are you hungry?” 

 

Rey smiled, “Always.” 

 

***

 

Ben ordered them dinner and a server droid delivered the food to  _ their _ quarters. It would take a while to get used to the sound of that. Ben pulled out Rey’s chair and she looked at him questioningly before he motioned for her to sit down. As she sat, he pushed the chair in and then walked around the table and sat down in his chair. 

 

Rey took the top off of her platter and looked at the food that graced her plate. 

 

“What is all of this?” Rey asked. It looked and smelled delicious.

 

“Bantha steak, jogan fruit, fresh rolls. I wasn’t sure what you would like,” Ben admitted. 

 

“This is wonderful,” she replied, giving him a bright smile. 

 

She watched as Ben started to cut into his meat. He cut small bite sized pieces and popped one into his mouth. Rey picked up the utensils and they felt awkward in her hands but she was determined to learn. 

 

“You’ll need some clothes,” Ben said softly as he ate his food. 

 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” 

 

“What? Nothing. Nothing is wrong with your clothing. You’ll just need  _ more. _ I’ll have a seamstress come to take your measurements. You can pick out some designs— whatever you want.” 

 

Rey was sawing into her steak, the sharp edge of the knife scraping against the plate. Frustration won out as she tossed the knife down and grabbed a chunk of the meat with her fingers, biting into the morsel. 

 

Her eyes shot up to meet Ben’s and he was smiling at her shyly. 

 

“What?” she asked as she chewed with her mouth open. 

 

“No— nothing. Rey, come here.” 

 

He pushed his chair back and patted his thigh. Did he— did he expect her to  _ sit _ there? 

 

It seemed that he did, because suddenly she felt the Force wrap around her and he yanked until she was pulled out of her chair and into his lap. Ben arranged her so she was sitting right on his thigh and then he grabbed her plate and pulled it across the table. Ben started to cut the meat with ease and he speared a piece on his fork and lifted it to her lips. Rey opened her mouth and let him feed her. There was something almost sensual about Ben feeding her. 

 

The Supreme Leader of the First Order was feeding her. Nobody would have believed that Ben could be so…. soft. So sweet. 

 

***

 

After their dinner, Kylo walked into the fresher and started the shower for Rey. He had felt her excitement over their bond when he first showed her the refresher. He was showing her the knobs and how they worked and he explained that she could make the temperature of the water warmer or cooler. He grabbed a fresh towel and placed it on the counter. And then he excused himself and left the room so she could have some privacy to clean herself up. 

 

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a plain black tunic. He changed quickly and laid down on his bed as he opened up his holopad. He needed to arrange for a seamstress to come take Rey’s measurements. He would have some clothes made for her. Kylo let his mind wander to images of Rey in elegant black gowns. Gowns that would be fit for an empress. He hoped that one day she would accept his proposal. After they defeated the praetorian guards— Kylo had asked her to join him. To rule the galaxy together, to bring about a new order. He meant that in the literal sense. Yet there was also a part of him that meant it as a marriage proposal. 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure if that was what Rey wanted. Surely that wasn’t why she was here. She didn’t see him as anything more than just her bondmate-- the person that the Force tied her to without her consent. Perhaps she could grow to care for him deeply. Perhaps one day she may even start to love him. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

Kylo put the holopad on the nightstand and walked over to the fresher. 

 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?” 

 

“Yes, hold on,” Kylo answered. 

 

He grabbed another pair of sleep pants and a tunic out of his drawer. He knocked on the door to the fresher and Rey opened it with the Force. 

 

“Just put them on the floor, I’m about to get out,” she said over the sound of the water. 

 

Kylo couldn’t help but to let his eyes gaze at her through the frosty glass of the shower doors. He could see the silhouette of her body. She was leaning her head back— most likely washing the shampoo out of her hair. He felt his mouth go dry and he had to physically hold himself back from storming inside the shower and kissing her beneath the spray of the shower. 

 

He stormed out of the room and willed himself to calm down. 

 

***

 

Rey toweled off and dressed in the tunic Ben had given her. The pants were too long, it caused her to trip so she took them off. The tunic was long enough to cover her bottom and the top of her thighs, so she saw no reason why she should wear the pants. 

 

Ben wasn’t in the bedroom when she came out of the fresher. She walked to the living room and found him on the settee. He had grabbed a pillow and blanket from somewhere and was lying awkwardly on the small couch. His legs dangled off the end. 

 

“That doesn’t look very comfortable,” Rey said, breaking the silence. 

 

Ben looked up at her and his eyes darkened at the sight of her. Rey blushed and she pulled the edge of the tunic nervously. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted. 

 

“Ben, don’t be ridiculous. You are like an overgrown tree. The bed is big enough for both of us, I see no reason why we couldn’t share.” 

 

“It wouldn’t be proper,” Ben said quietly. 

 

“Ben!” Rey groaned. “Just get in the bed.” 

 

His eyes widened a bit at her demand and then he sprang up from the settee. 

 

“Yes, madame Jedi,” he quipped. 

 

***

 

Kylo laid across from Rey, staring into her eyes with a foot of space between them. It was strange sharing his space— his bed, but Kylo was happy to share with Rey. 

 

She was smiling at him softly as her eyes started to flutter shut. 

 

She was so bright. His shining light. Kylo had always been full of darkness but Rey— she was a 

literal beam of light that guided him through the dark. Like starlight. 

 

“Starlight,” he murmured. 

 

“Hmm?” Rey asked as she blinked her eyes a few times. 

 

“Starlight, is it alright if I call you starlight?”

 

“Yes,” she said breathily. 

 

“Alright, sleep starlight,” He said and he rested his head on the pillow, watching her face as she drifted into a calm sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Kylo started to stir awake. He was engulfed by a comfortable warmth. His body was wrapped around a much smaller one. He could feel her chest expand with each little breath. He snuggled closer, breathing her in. Rey.  _ His _ Rey. 

 

Wait… Rey?

 

The events of the previous night came rushing back. Rey had come back for him. 

 

She had put her trust in him, shared his bed with him. Reluctantly, he pulled away. Only wishing to give her space. They had fallen asleep with a foot of space between their bodies and somehow he had unknowingly cuddled her during the night. 

 

Rey let out a little whine when he rolled away. The sound broke his heart. She shivered and burrowed herself deeper into the pillows. Kylo grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around her shoulders, tucking it around her body. 

 

There was no doubt that she wasn’t used to the frigid temperatures of deep space. Rey— she was a child of the sun. She deserved to be surrounded by beautiful things. Surrounded by air and water. Trees and flowers. But she had come back to him. To the sterilized and hard edges of the star destroyer. 

 

He wished there was something he could do for her. 

 

Kylo was sitting on the edge of the bed when Rey rolled over, stretching and yawning. Kylo couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked with her hair fanned around  _ his _ pillows like a halo. 

 

“I’ve never slept that soundly before,” Rey admitted. 

 

Truth be told, neither had Kylo. For the first time in his entire life, he wasn’t plagued with nightmares.    
  


“Me too,” Kylo agreed, giving Rey a shy smile. 

 

He ran a hand through his hair; a nervous habit of his.

 

“You should sleep some more. You are probably exhausted. I have some things I need to attend to. You can order food, make use of the training room, the shower again. If you want, later I can show you around the ship. Or you can go exploring now. I meant it when I said you were a guest.” 

 

“Thanks, Ben.” 

 

She smiled so brightly at him, Kylo thought his heart might explode out of his chest. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk up in a half smile. 

 

“Oh! Before I forget.” He walked over to the living area to grab a  pair of comlinks. He handed one of them to Rey and pocketed the other. “The bond is such a strange thing, I don’t trust it to connect us in the event that one of us is in trouble. This comlink will connect you to mine. You can call me whenever you want.” 

 

Rey gave him that smile again. It would be his undoing. He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. 

 

“Don’t be long,” Rey said with a vulnerable look in her hazel eyes. 

 

_ Gods. _ He wanted nothing more that to cancel this damned meeting and stay with Rey forever. But he was a ruler now and as much as he wanted to stay and enjoy his time with Rey, he needed to go to this meeting and steer the rulings away from Hux’s obvious infatuation for a dictatorship. That was not how Kylo wanted to reign. He was truthful when he told Rey to forget the past. He wanted to start a new order and that’s what he planned to do. Perhaps Rey would even stand by his side afterall. 

 

***

 

Once Ben had left the room, Rey opened her lone satchel that she had brought aboard the ship. She had unfortunately had to leave her staff aboard the Falcon. She would have to ask Ben if he could retrieve it for her. 

 

The first thing she pulled out of the satchel was the broken Skywalker lightsaber. She thought back to that fateful day, when she had turned down Ben’s proposal. The saber had split in half— cracking the kyber crystal in its wake.  _ Two halves. _ She thought. The weapon was useless. It was as if the Force itself had separated Ben and Rey in the hopes that they would come back together when the time was right.  _ When the Force willed it.  _

 

She put the two pieces of the broken saber on the bed and then pulled out the ancient Jedi texts. Rey hadn’t told Ben that she had these. Not yet at least. Secretly she hoped that he would help her in translating the texts. Maybe there was something in them that could teach them a middle path. A path of balance. 

 

Rey held the books in her hands, they were delicate and leather bound. She walked over to the room that served as Ben’s office with the books cradled in her arms. There was a shelf that held his holos. Rey placed the books on the shelf and smiled. It was perfect. It felt like she was adding something of her own to Ben’s stark quarters. She was making it her home. 

 

***

 

“As you see… we need to instill fear. Then nobody will think twice about rebelling against our cause. The Resistance needs to be wiped out entirely and then there will be no one left to defy the First Order,” Hux said at the head of the conference table. 

 

Kylo was leaning back in his chair on the opposite side of the large meeting table, glaring at the red headed general. 

 

“No,” Kylo said curtly. “If we rule with fear there will always be somebody that will rebel. We need to show that we mean to bring order to the galaxy, peace and prosperity.” 

 

Hux’s nostrils flared in annoyance as he spat, “And how to you plan to do that,  _ Supreme Leader. _ ”

 

“We start with the Outer Rim. Backwater planets. The ones riddled with slavery and crime.” Kylo couldn’t help but to imagine a young girl with three buns lining the back of her head as she lugged parts around a desert in the hopes of earning enough food and water to survive. “We give them aid. We abolish slavery.” 

 

“And what if they don’t want our help? They are scum,” Hux said with disgust. 

 

“We have to prove to them that we are there to help them prosper. Calling them scum and looking down on them for being born onto a planet without the means that we so fortunately grew up with is exactly the reason why they wouldn’t trust us to help them. We have to show compassion. We don’t have to rule by fear. We can rule with equal parts strength and understanding. That is how we will win.” 

 

Hux didn’t seem convinced, but it hardly mattered. This was Kylo’s chance in starting something new. Pulling from the  _ good _ that came from the Empire as well as the  _ good  _  that came from the intentions of the Resistance. But where the Resistance failed— Kylo would conquer. The Resistance was blind to any of their own wrong doing. Lives were lost by the hands of the Rebels, just the same as the Empire, the First Order, and the Resistance. Kylo wasn’t close minded to think that everything was black or white. Balance isn’t found in the Dark. It isn’t found in the light. It is a blend of both. A fluid motion that swirls between the two. If Kylo was the representation of the Dark, then Rey was the representation of the light. And together they were the balance that the galaxy needed. 

 

***

 

Rey had made use of the training room, stretching and working on saber forms sans saber. She would have to talk to Ben about that. Perhaps he knew how she could fix the Skywalker saber. Or maybe he could instruct her on how to make her own. 

 

She heard the doors to the quarters hiss open. Rey had showered earlier and changed into her tunic and leggings with her arm wraps. Ben was standing in the doorway, his eyes meeting hers with amusement. 

 

“What?” Rey asked. 

 

“Nothing, you just look beautiful.” 

 

He had his hands behind his back, hiding something from view. Rey furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to move to look around his shoulder, but Ben turned and smirked at her. 

 

“I got you something,” he replied. “Close your eyes and hold your arms out.”

 

She did as she was told, holding her arms out in front of her. It was such a show of trust. The most powerful man in the galaxy. The Supreme Leader. The Emperor. And Rey closed her eyes, waiting for whatever it was that he had gotten her.  _ I trust you,  _ she thought. 

 

Something with crinkly paper was deposited into her hands and a fresh floral scent assaulted her. Rey opened her eyes to see a large bouquet of flowers. Her heart skipped a beat. The bouquet had an arrangement of beautiful bright flowers. Deep purples, royal blues, and blood red crimson buds. Rey’s mouth fell open. She had been feeling adrift. A bit sad aboard the ship. She missed the wind blowing through her hair, the crash of waves against Ahch-To’s rocky beach. She missed the grass beneath her fingers, the sun shining on her skin. How did he know? 

 

“These are everlilies,” Ben said, pointing to one of the flowers. “And theses are rojos, blueblossoms, and purple passions.” 

 

He was quiet for a moment and then ran his hand through his hair. 

 

“Do you— do you like them?” Ben asked nervously. 

 

Rey beamed at him. 

 

“I love them. Thank you.” 

 

“Where would you like to display them?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey pondered over the question and carried the bouquet over to the sitting area. There was a small table near the view port. 

 

“Maybe here?” Rey suggested. 

 

She turned to find Ben carrying a large vase with some water inside. He placed the vase on the table and grabbed the flowers from Rey’s hands, pulling the crinkly paper off and tossing it on the settee. He used both hand to put the large bouquet of flowers in the vase. The assortment of bright colored flowers really served to brighten up the dark black and grays of Ben’s quarters. 

 

“Do you want to tour the ship? Have you gone exploring at all?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey shook her head, “No, I have been training a bit. I wanted to ask you about my lightsaber.” 

 

Rey blushed at the memory of the saber exploding. She rushed into the bedroom and grabbed the two pieces of the saber, hurrying back over to show Ben. 

 

“Wow,” Ben said. “This happened when—” 

 

She nodded in affirmation. 

 

“The kyber crystal is completely split in half.” He pulled the two small crystals out and put them in his pocket. “The mechanics of the hilt— that  _ may _ be able to be salvaged. But we will have to get you a new kyber crystal.” 

 

“It’s better this way,” Ben added. “The kyber crystal is the heart of the lightsaber. This saber, the legacy saber— it chose you, but it isn’t your heart.” 

 

Rey bit her lip as she reached out and touched the hilt of his crossguard saber, attached to his belt. 

 

“And yours— it’s your heart.” 

 

Ben let out a sad sigh as he took his saber in his hands and let it ignite. The blade, flickering and sparking in his grasp. 

 

Rey remembered when she had grabbed his saber in the throne room. When she had ignited it and ran towards Snoke. The blade felt unstable in her hands. 

 

“The crystal in my saber is cracked. That is why I had to make the cross guards on the hilt. That’s why the saber itself is so unstable,” Ben remarked. “It’s rather fitting, don’t you agree? The legacy child. The fallen one. I have a cracked kyber crystal because for so long I’ve had a shattered heart.” 

 

_ Unworthy. Your parents are afraid of you. Of your power. They don’t love you. Who could love a monster? _

 

Rey could hear the words that plagued Ben for all those years. Words from Snoke. 

 

_ You ARE a monster.  _

 

_ Yes I am.  _

 

Rey felt tears prick in her eyes. Ben had turned his saber off and clipped it back to his belt. She grabbed his shaking hands, wishing that he wasn’t wearing his gloves so she could feel his skin. 

 

“But not anymore. Right?” Rey asked, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“You make me whole,” Ben said, squeezing her fingers. 

 

He cleared his throat and started to tug her towards the blast doors in the entrance to his quarters.  _ Their _ quarters. Rey had to get used to this. Having a place to call home. 

 

“Are you ready for that tour?” Ben smiled at her and Rey wondered if she would be able to get him to smile more often.

 

“Yes, lead the way, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Shawlee


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I'm posting early!

* * *

 

Kylo took Rey’s hand and placed it at the crook of his elbow. He loved the feel of her warm hand, he could feel it through the sleeve of his tunic. She was wearing her robes with the arm wraps— and he thought she looked beautiful. 

 

Like a desert flower. 

 

He walked through the corridors of the  _ Finalizer _ , showing Rey the ins and outs of the ship. He showed her where the main training room was— but he was sure that she would never have to use that one. And if Kylo were honest with himself, he didn’t want her to use that training room. He didn’t want anybody to get too comfortable with  _ his  _ Rey. There was a sick possessive part of him that wanted to keep her locked away, only for himself. But he knew that wasn’t rational. And that— well, that would just prove that he was indeed a monster. 

 

Kylo was terribly excited to show Rey this one particular room. He told Rey to close her eyes and he even put his hands over her eyes to make sure she wasn’t peeking. He opened the blast door with the use of the Force and ushered Rey inside. 

 

He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. The steady beat had to be thundering against the delicate slope of her back. 

 

“Ben,” she whined. “Can I see where you’ve taken me?” 

 

He uncovered her eyes and took a small step back. Rey looked around the room with wide eyes and her pretty mouth hanging open in awe. She walked quickly towards the shelves that held various holos. 

 

“It’s a library,” Kylo offered. “There are holos about the history of the Empire, history of the Sith and the Jedi. There are also some for entertainment— romance holo novels and some other genres.” 

 

She walked around the shelves admiring the crystalline glow from the holobooks.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously. 

 

Rey’s head snapped back to him, her hazel eyes searching his face. He felt his cheeks burn. 

 

She walked over to him and put one of her hands on the back of his neck. He felt her fingers sinking into the curls at his nape. She pulled him down towards her and he felt his heart skip a beat.  _ Was she going to kiss him? Would he finally get to taste those pretty pink lips? _

 

Rey did kiss him, but her lips pressed against his cheek. Once she pulled away, Kylo found himself smiling down at her. 

 

“I love it, Ben. Thank you for showing this to me.” 

 

She turned from him and walked back towards the shelves. 

 

“Can I pick one out to read?” 

 

Kylo lifted his gloved hand to his cheek, touching the place where her lips had kissed him. Petal soft. 

 

“Yes, of course Rey. Pick as many as you’d like.” 

 

***

 

The next place that Kylo took Rey to was the droid repair station. There were a few technicians working at the tables and they all stood at attention when Kylo walked in with Rey on his arm. 

 

He could feel Rey shake with excitement. She was eager to get her hands dirty. Rey wouldn’t be content to lounge around all day in beautiful gowns. She was nothing like the women that had tried to win his affections. Women that would try to throw themselves at him. Women that wanted power and to be showered with expensive gifts. He couldn’t care less about those women. They weren’t Rey. 

 

_ His  _ Rey was so much more than those women. Strong and beautiful with a fiery attitude. She was his equal in every way. His other half— his soulmate. 

 

She walked over to the technicians and sat down across from them at the table, grabbing some of the tools and asking if she could help them with their tinkering. She smiled so brightly at the techs. Kylo was almost jealous that the smile wasn’t for him and him alone. They eyed him nervously, as if to ask if what Rey was asking was allowed. 

 

Kylo walked over and put a hand on Rey’s shoulder, squeezing softly. 

 

“She asked you a question,” Kylo said, not unkindly. 

 

“Um… yes,” said one of the male technicians. 

 

He pushed over some of the tools and Rey started to repair one of the droids that the man had been working on. Kylo ended up sitting down beside her as she told him about all the mechanisms that she recognized. Her mind was incredible. So vast and full of knowledge. 

 

It was only after she finished her task that Kylo was able to continue their tour. She had smiled and bid the technicians goodbye as Kylo took her hand in his own. There was still so much to see on the ship. 

 

***

 

Rey had been enjoying the tour of the star destroyer thus far. It was apparent that Ben was trying to make her feel at home. She could feel how happy he was that she had returned to him. And because of this, he showed her the library and the technician’s repair room. All things that Ben  _ knew _ would make her happy. The thoughtfulness of his actions didn’t go unnoticed. It warmed her heart that Ben could be so kind and sweet with her. She wondered what made her different from how he treated everybody else. Was it because they were bound by the Force? Or was it something else?

 

The next room that Ben took her to was a domed room with viewports covering the entirety of the ceilings. There were so many stars to be seen across the galaxy. And this room made it feel like there was nothing separating her from reaching out to those stars. The glass of the viewport was hardly noticeable. It was as if she was walking through space. A room filled with stars, reminding her how beautiful deep space could be. 

 

Ben took off his cape and laid it down on the ground and then sat down on it and reached out for Rey’s hands. She took his hands and sat down beside him. They ended up laying back on the durasteel floor, with just Ben’s cape protecting their backs from the cold ground. 

 

Ben had taken one of his gloves off so he could hold her hand— skin to skin, just like the time when they touched hands through their Force bond. But now, it was here and they were together. 

 

He used the hand that was holding her own to point out at the stars. He told her of the different constellations that he knew of. Rey imagined what Ben must have been like as a young boy. She could see it in her mind. A young Ben looking at the stars through a telescope on Chandrila. 

 

_ Wait. How did she know that? _

 

Ben was still gazing at the stars. He pointed to some brighter stars and told her that they were actually planets. There was a part of Rey that wanted to travel the galaxy so she could see all of the planets that Ben had spoken about. The galaxy was so vast and there was so much to see. She could see them— Ben and Rey, traveling around the stars and visiting all of the beautiful planets. She hoped it would come true one day. Once this horrid war was over and there was peace in the galaxy. Maybe with Rey being here— she could sway him, whisper in his ear and help him to make the choices that would benefit the galaxy. 

 

She had only noticed that Ben had stopped talking when she looked over and caught his dark brown eyes staring at her. He looked beautiful with his hair softly flowing around his face. His lips were pink and fuller than any she’d ever seen. He had an aquiline nose and a strong browline. His pale skin was scattered with beauty marks that reminded her of the constellations of stars he had showed her just moments before. 

 

It was silent in the room. Dark with only the twinkling stars shining their light down on them. Ben looked sad and a little hopeful when he asked, “Are you happy here?” 

 

“Yes, I am,” Rey replied. She turned to look back up at the stars above. Ben’s hand was warm against her own and she felt as he interlaced their fingers together. 

 

“I didn’t fit in with the Resistance,” she admitted. “They either thought of me as a weapon or as manifestation of hope. Rey— the last Jedi. Luke Skywalker’s padawan. The future of the Jedi order. But they didn’t take the time to listen to me or to even get to  _ know _ me. I was with Luke a handful of days before he passed away. He taught me three lessons. And those lessons were to prove that the Jedi were wrong in many of their ideologies. I am no Jedi. How can I be when I hardly know what I’m doing or how to control the energy that flows through me?” 

 

“You need a teacher,” Ben said softly. 

 

Rey snorted as she continued to gaze out at the stars. She remembered when Ben had offered to be her teacher, back on Starkiller base when he was her enemy. Even then— he somehow sensed that their destinies were intertwined. And Luke— Luke had said the same thing.  _ You need a teacher. I can’t teach you. _ Maybe now she could take Ben up on that offer. He could help her to control her powers. 

 

“I have the ancient Jedi texts,” Rey said. 

 

She could feel his stare burning into the side of her face. 

 

“I stole them from Luke when I left Ahch-To to come to you on the  _ Supremacy.  _

 

“You have the texts?” Ben asked.

 

“I do.” 

 

He was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. 

 

“I can— I can help you. I wouldn’t be your teacher, not really. We would be on even ground. Both of us could study the texts together and find a new order. A new way of channeling the Force. One that is truly balanced. None of the Jedi or the Sith. Something else. Something that is ours.” 

 

This time she turned her head so she could meet his eyes. He was looking at her so adoringly. He rolled over onto his side and put his gloved hand in his mouth, biting the leather with his teeth as he pulled his hand free. Now with both of his hands ungloved, he put his palm on her cheek and stroked her face with the pad of his thumb. 

 

The hand that was holding hers let go to brush the hair out of her eyes and he ended up rolling over to cage her in beneath his large body. 

 

She found him staring at her lips and he looked like he was in pain, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. 

 

“Tell me you don’t want this,” Ben said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Tell me you don’t want this, Rey. That you don’t feel anything for me and that it’s all in my head. I can’t— the temptation is too…” he trailed off. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

He grabbed her wrists and held them on either side of her head as he lowered his body on top of hers. 

 

“Tell me, Rey.” 

 

“I feel it too,” she stuttered. 

 

_ Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.  _

 

HIs eyes widened and then he lowered his mouth to hers. It was the softest, most fleeting of kisses. But it was Ben’s lips against hers. 

 

He kissed her again, soft brushes of his lips. It was perfect. It was her first kiss. 

 

Ben kissed her once more before pulling away, he even groaned at the loss of his mouth on hers. But he seemed to be holding himself back. 

 

He got to his feet and offered Rey his hand once more. She took it willingly as he helped her off the ground. Then he retrieved his gloves and put them in his pocket and then grabbed his cape and put it back over his shoulders. 

 

“We should head back to our quarters,” he said, walking towards the door. 

 

Rey followed behind. Wondering if she’d done something wrong. It  _ had  _ been her first kiss. Maybe it was terrible for him. Maybe he was regretting kissing her. 

 

He turned then as if he had heard her thoughts and he rushed forward, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her again. 

 

Ben pressed his forehead to hers when he ended the kiss and she could hear his thoughts across their bond, as vivid as if he were speaking out loud. 

 

_ It was my first kiss too. And I never want to stop kissing you. Starlight.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

After showing Rey the stars, Kylo decided to take her to the public training facilities to introduce her to the Knights of Ren. He walked down the corridors of the Star Destroyer with Rey holding tightly onto his arm. This was still new to him— having her here. Rey had actually come back for him. 

 

The training facilities were used by the Knights of Ren and the Stormtroopers. Kylo had his own facilities in his quarters. Occasionally he would join the Knights for their training to oversee their technique. But there was something comforting about having his own room. 

 

The blast doors of the training room hissed open and Kylo released Rey’s arm, placing his hand on her lower back as he ushered her inside. 

 

The Knights were training in the center of the room with a variety of weapons. When he walked forward, they froze and eyed him in question. Kylo was never seen with woman. He didn’t have the time or the desire to pursue anyone. Nobody was worthy. That is— until Rey. He felt a connection with her instantly, from the very moment he heard of  _ the girl. _

 

He had seen visions of her when he was younger. For the longest time in his training with Luke and the years with Snoke, he thought that the bright burning star that he saw in his dreams was just a figment of his imagination. There was no way she could be real. 

 

But then she showed up on Takodana with the droid that held the map to his uncle. It was fate. It was destiny that their paths would cross. And when she called the legacy saber to her hand in the snowy forest of Starkiller Base, Kylo knew…  _ It is you.  _ She was the girl from his dreams. She was a vision of what was to come. 

 

Kylo cleared his throat and turned his attention to Rey. 

 

“These are the Knights of Ren. You’ll get to know them throughout your time here.” He looked over the Knights, “And this is Rey of Jakku.”

 

“What’s she doing here?” spat one of the knights. 

 

Kylo could feel their apprehension. It didn’t have to be said, they didn’t trust Rey. Their disapproval reverberated off of them in waves.  _ Traitor. Scavenger. Whore.  _

 

The last word was too far. Kylo grit his teeth as he used the Force to grab the neck of the knight who dared to think of his Rey in such a way. That he would disgrace the woman he…. he...  _ cared  _ for. Orion Ren’s face turned red as he gasped for breath. Kylo lifted Orion off of his feet and pulled him closer as he stared down into the knight’s green eyes. 

 

He wanted to make this hurt. Kylo could easily snap his neck and let him die instantly. But that would be too easy. 

 

Kylo was so immersed in the dark that he didn’t feel the tugging on his arm or the sweet voice that was pleading with him to stop. 

 

Rey grabbed his wrist and he snapped out of his rage, dropping Orion to the ground like a pile of garbage. He choked and coughed harshly as Orion rolled onto his knees. 

“Ben?” Rey asked. 

 

She was now holding his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. The darkness melting away but the simmering rage remained. 

 

Rey dropped her hands to her sides and Kylo grabbed her chin, lifting it so he could look into her eyes. 

 

“His thoughts were disrespectful,” Kylo whispered. 

 

“You can’t kill him because he thought badly of me,” Rey replied. 

 

“Yes I can. I’ll kill anybody that hurts you.” 

 

“No,” she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face. “No, you won’t.” 

 

But he would. Couldn’t she see what she meant to him? Kylo wouldn’t let anybody hurt her. Never. 

 

“Let this be a lesson,” Kylo called out, “You will treat Rey with the same respect you treat me. If you don’t then you will be punished.” 

 

With that he walked to the door of the training room, briefly looking over his shoulder to make sure Rey was following behind him. She was keeping up with him but he didn’t miss the anger rolling off of her. She was  _ angry  _ at him? Why? 

 

***

 

Once Kylo had gotten them back to their quarters, he turned to Rey and sighed deeply. 

 

“You’re angry with me?” 

 

“You can’t just kill everyone that hurts me or  _ thinks  _ about hurting me. Ben that is illogical.” 

 

Kylo clenched his hand into a fist. He wanted to lash out. Ignite his lightsaber and destroy the caf table in the living area. But he held it in, he didn’t want to scare Rey. Hells, it probably wouldn’t scare her off; it would just make her even more angry. 

 

“Rey, you didn’t hear what he said,” Kylo tried to explain. 

 

“You weren’t meant to hear it either. I’ve seen too much death by the hand of the First Order.  _ And _ the Resistance.” 

 

Something inside him softened to the fact that she wasn’t putting the blame solely on the First Order. 

 

He swallowed hard as he replied, “You didn’t seem to care when we were killing the praetorian guards.” 

 

“We were fighting for our lives you kriffing,” she slapped his chest. “Infuriating.” Rey pushed his back against the wall. “ _ Nerfherder. _ ” 

 

“Infuriating?” he smirked. 

 

“Shut up,” Rey said, and she must have decided to silence him herself because the next thing Kylo knew, her lips were on his. 

 

Kylo ran his hands up and down Rey’s back as he pulled her closer. Her body was flush against his own and he had never felt more alive in his entire life. The bond between them was singing. 

 

Carefully, he backed them up to the settee and laid Rey down then immediately covered her with his body. Kylo kissed her deeply, tangling his tongue against her own. Her fingers found their way into his hair and Kylo started to kiss down her jaw. He sucked at her pulse point and continued his journey, across her collarbones and against her sternum, leaving wet kisses in his wake. 

 

“Ben,” Rey gasped. 

 

He continued to kiss her, moving his way to the tops of her breasts through the material of her tunic. 

 

Rey grabbed his hair and tugged. He looked into her eyes and she looked flushed and slightly panicked. 

 

“Wait,” she said. “I’m sorry. Just wait.”   
  


Kylo jumped away from her as if he were burned. He didn’t want to rush her or  _ force _ her. Gods, he was an idiot. 

 

He walked into the training room and closed the blast doors. Once he was safely inside, he pulled out his lightsaber and let out all his rage on the walls.  _ Always a disappointment,  _ said the phantom voice from long ago.  _ Too much of your father’s heart young Solo.  _ Kylo screamed as he thrashed against the durasteel walls.  _ You’re just a child in a mask. _

 

Kylo collapsed to his knees and pressed his head on the cool ground. How could Rey ever grow to love him? He really was a monster.

 

Snoke was right. He ruined everything. 

 

***

 

Rey sat on the settee in confusion as Ben barreled away from her and closed himself off in the training room. She could hear his agonizing screams and the sound of his crackling lightsaber making contact with the durasteel. 

 

She could feel his pain. His humiliation. His self hatred. 

 

Without even thinking, Rey jumped off of the settee and used the Force to open the blast doors of the training room. 

 

Ben was on his knees with his forehead on the ground and his hands holding tightly onto locks of his hair. Rey ran over to where his lightsaber had been left, still ignited. She extinguished it and pushed it to the side. 

 

Then she ran to Ben, getting on her knees in front of him and grabbing his face, lifting him up enough to press his head against her sternum as she rubbed her hand soothingly on his back. She felt wetness on her skin— probably from his tears. Her heart shattered at the thought of how much pain this man was in. So much conflict inside. 

 

“Ben, I’m here. Tell me what happened. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

_ Why did he react that way. What did she do? _

 

His breathing started to even out and Rey hugged him even tighter against her. Something told her that Ben needed this. He needed to be held. 

 

“Ruin everything,” he said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I ruin everything,” he whispered. 

 

“No. No, Ben.” 

 

Rey grabbed his face and pulled him up so she could look into his brown eyes. They were red rimmed and swollen. 

 

“Who told you that? It’s not true.” She kissed him lightly on the lips. 

 

“You were angry with me. And then you stopped me because I was forcing myself on you. Like a brute.” He averted his eyes. 

 

“That’s not why I stopped you. Ben, I’ve never done this before. I wanted to go slow.” 

 

His eyes snapped to hers and Ben furrowed his brow, looking at her in confusion. 

 

“Wait. That’s why you stopped. It wasn’t because I…” 

 

“Ben,” she smiled. “I thought I made myself clear. I want this too.” 

 

He sighed in relief and sat back on his haunches. Brushing a hand through his messy hair. They way he seemed to do when he was nervous or embarrassed. 

 

“I’m still upset with how you reacted with your Knight.” 

 

“Orion is an idiot,” Ben spat. 

 

“What did he think that made you so upset, Ben?” 

 

“Don’t make me say it, Rey. He thought…” 

 

_ He thought you were sleeping with me to get what you want. He thought you would turn against me when the time was right and kill me like Snoke. He called you a whore.  _

 

It angered Rey that this man would think so poorly of her. But Orion didn’t know Rey. He didn’t know what was between her and Ben. She was sure that he didn’t know about the Force bond. 

 

“He doesn’t know anything,” Rey stated. “And if I’m honest, I’m sure that is what the Resistance must think of me now.” 

 

Ben’s anger returned and Rey was quick to grab his face and press soft kisses to his lips. 

 

“Relax. They aren’t worth it.” 

 

He groaned but acquiesced, nuzzling his nose against her neck as he laid a sweet kiss to against her skin. 

 

“I just don’t want to see you like that, Ben. Without regard for your own people. That doesn’t make you any better than Poe Dameron.” 

 

Ben reared back with a sneer on his face. 

 

“Leia told me about the dreadnaught Poe took out. He didn’t seem to have any regret for the loss of life. His own people that died in the process.” 

 

“I’m nothing like Poe Dameron,” Ben grit out. 

 

“I know,” Rey said, kissing him sweetly again. “Come on, I’m hungry.” 

 

She got up and held her hand out for him. Ben took her hand and allowed her to pull him up to his feet. Together they walked into the living area and Ben looked through the menu on the holopad so he could order them something for dinner. 

 

He was such a broken man. Troubled and abused by all of those around him. Rey had to make sure that he was healed. She would hold him together. They would heal each other from all the pain and the torment they had both been through. Rey’s past had always served to make her stronger and more fierce. But Ben’s past— it haunted him. 

 

Ben put the holopad down and sat beside Rey on the settee. He put his arm around her and she cuddled into his embrace. Ben kissed her hair as he stroked his fingertips over her armwraps. She looked over to the table that held the beautiful bouquet of everlilies. And beyond was the viewport with the sparkling stars. 

 

“You were the only person that has ever stood up for me,” Ben mused. “You fought Luke.” 

 

Ben had laughed when she first told him about that. Fighting his uncle on Ahch-To for giving up on his nephew. 

 

“Then you fought Snoke.” 

 

Rey snuggled up into his chest, pressing her ear against his tunic. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. 

 

_ Then he’s our last hope.  _

 

Those were the words that she said to Luke, in the rain on her last night on Ahch-To. 

 

And it was true. The galaxy needed a legend. The legacy child. The galaxy needed Ben Solo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, the lovely @atchamberlin on tumblr commissioned Panda to do an artwork for this story! I am still so incredibly grateful that she would do this for me. Here is the link to tumblr and I will embed the image at the bottom of the chapter! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/atchamberlin/174422156684

* * *

 

Kylo stirred awake at the sound of an incessant buzzing. Somebody was at the door and he wanted nothing more than to choke the person who interrupted his sleep. He looked down at Rey who was snuggled up to his chest, blissfully asleep. She wouldn’t like it if he killed someone merely for waking him up. 

 

He groaned as he disentangled his body from Rey’s, making sure to pull the blankets over her so she would be warm in his absence. 

 

Kylo trudged over to the door and pressed the release. The door hissed open and Hux stood on the other side looking rather irritated. 

Surely Rey wouldn’t mind if he  _ killed _ the general. Kylo clenched his fists as he snapped at Hux. 

 

“What could you possibly need that couldn’t wait until I was awake?” 

 

Hux raised his chin in annoyance. 

 

“There was a meeting scheduled an hour ago. We’ve been waiting for you to make an appearance. But it seems that you’ve been distracted as of late. With the  _ girl. _ ”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I’ll be down in a few minutes.” He turned on his heel and made for his bedroom. “Leave,” Kylo added with a flick of his wrist, slamming the blast doors shut in Hux’s face. 

 

***

 

Kylo left Rey curled up in the bed. He kissed her on her cheek as he turned to leave, sending her soothing energy through their bond to assure her that he would be back soon. He hated the thought of Rey waking up with him gone. 

 

He walked to the conference room and took his seat at the head of the table. Hux was clearly irritated that Kylo had missed the meeting. Kylo _ had _ been the one to schedule the meeting. He needed to be better— having Rey here was a bit of a distraction, but he wouldn’t let that interfere with the way he ruled. 

 

An officer was speaking of the success that had been made in Outer Rim. Slowly but surely the First Order was eradicating slavery. Aid was being given to families that needed it the most. Medical treatment was given to the children and the elderly. Kylo knew that wherever the Resistance was— wherever his  _ mother _ was, they would be seeing the strides that Kylo had taken to ensure a peaceful galaxy. 

 

The same officer cleared his throat nervously as he continued. 

 

“We did run into a bit of an interference.” 

 

Kylo snapped his eyes to meet the young officer’s. He motioned with his hand for the young man to continue. 

 

“There were— Resistance sympathizers. They— well they started to spread word that we were not to be trusted. That by taking aid from the First Order it would be doing a disservice to the good of the galaxy.” 

 

Hux took that moment to cut in, slamming his fist on the table. 

 

“And  _ this _ is exactly why I told you this plan wouldn’t work, Ren. If we had eliminated the Resistance, there wouldn’t be a cause for these rebel scum to believe in.” 

 

Kylo raised his hand and grasped Hux’s throat with the Force. 

 

“Shut up. If you think for one moment that I wasn’t  _ aware  _ something like this would happen. And as it happens, I had a plan if such an event were to occur. I have just the person that can orchestrate an armistice.” 

 

“The girl,” Hux spat. 

 

“Yes, Rey of Jakku. She is a Force user and a valued friend of the Resistance. They may not want to make peace with  _ me _ or the Order, but with her involvement I am positive we can come to some sort of agreement.” 

 

“You are putting your faith in a traitorous terrorist. Can’t you see that she is  _ using  _ you to do her own bidding? She is probably here on behalf of the Resistance.” 

 

Hux yelped as he was thrown out of his chair and into the durasteel wall on the other side of the conference room. The officers seated at the table sat up rapidly at attention. 

 

“Don’t speak of her,” Kylo growled. 

 

Suddenly, he sensed something… it was warm. It sounded like rain. He looked up to see Rey’s body materialize on the other side of the room. Her very naked and wet body. Kylo felt his face turn red as his eyes took in the soft swell of her breasts. Her nipples were rosy and peaked. Water cascaded down her body as she ran her hands through her hair. Kylo’s mouth was hanging open and he felt himself growing hard at just the sight of her. The sight that he shouldn’t be seeing. His gaze was locked onto her beautiful curves but he wouldn’t allow himself to look down further— even though he  _ longed _ to see all of her. 

 

She opened her eyes and let out a startled gasp. Kylo averted his gaze— ashamed of himself for not looking away and giving her the privacy she certainly deserved. 

 

The officers sitting around the conference table were looking at him with worry. The one that spoke before— what was his name? Mitaka? Kylo vaguely remembered choking him once when the man had first told him about the girl. About Rey. 

 

Mitaka swallowed as he nervously asked, “Supreme Leader, are you… alright?” 

 

Kylo quickly looked over to where Rey had been standing. She now had a towel wrapped around her body. He looked back towards Mitaka as he nodded curtly. 

 

“Yes, I am fine. Let’s proceed with the meeting.” 

 

Hux groaned from his spot on the ground as he started to lift himself off the ground. Once Hux was once again seated at the table, Kylo looked around before he continued. “We… we will reach out to the Resistance. If my contact has a means of communication that is.” 

 

“And if she doesn’t?” Hux asked smugly. 

 

“Then— then we will find another way to reach out.” 

 

He looked back over to where Rey was standing. She was watching him with a smirk on her face. She walked purposefully closer to him. Kylo swallowed and tried to appear as if he wasn’t staring out into space like an imbecile. 

 

“Reach out— in what way?” Hux questioned. 

 

Rey was standing right by his shoulder now. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw the hint of mischief in her eyes. Slowly she opened the towel, flashing him a hint of her breasts before she covered herself up again. 

 

Kylo choked on his own breath and coughed into his hand. The men and women around the table stared at him as if he were possessed. Kylo eyed Rey again and she looked rather proud of herself before the bond fizzled out and she was once again gone from his sight.

 

“Excuse me,” Kylo said, as he rose from his seat. 

 

“Wait. Reach out  _ how _ ?” Hux yelled. 

 

Kylo ignored him as he stormed out of the conference room and back towards his quarters. 

 

***

 

Rey had changed into her tunic when Ben came barreling into their quarters. Perhaps she shouldn’t have teased him when he was obviously occupied in an important meeting. Rey hadn’t missed what Ben had said about contacting the Resistance. She was curious and hopeful for what that meant. 

 

He stalked towards her with hunger in his eyes as he grabbed her around the waist and crashed his lips down to hers. Rey kissed him back passionately, threading her fingers through his dark wavy locks. 

 

Ben let his hands slide up her back to grasp onto her neck as he deepened the kiss. 

 

“Kriff,” he winced as he pulled away. “I’m sorry, starlight. I didn’t mean to— I’m not a… a… voyeur.”  

 

“I know,” Rey insisted. And she did know. It wasn’t Ben’s fault that the Force decided to connect them when she was showering. It was bound to happen. She had already seen him when he was shirtless for kriff’s sake. 

 

Ben leaned down to kiss her on the nose. 

 

“I have to… uh, take a shower,” Ben said, his cheeks were turning pink. 

 

“Oh,” Rey replied, “Okay, I’ll just…” she pointed to the living area where the settee was positioned. 

 

“Here,” Ben said, handing her a datapad. “I’ve picked out some gowns for you that I thought would look lovely on you. But you should pick out some tunics and pants for everyday wear. And some training outfits. Whatever you need. Just select what you would like.” 

 

Rey took the datapad in her hand and sat on the settee as she started to flip through the different styles of clothes. 

 

She heard the shower start and she returned her gaze back down to the datapad. Rey looked at the selection of gowns that Ben had already picked out for her. They were extravagant, sparkling dresses. Some were black with dazzling diamonds encrusted into the skirts. Others were various shades of red lace. He had even picked a few dresses that were bright in color, though most of what he had picked out were in darker shades. 

 

Rey decided that she needed to pick out some tunics and leggings to wear around the ship. The gowns were beautiful but they weren’t practical. She found a few long tunics that were in shades of black, gray, and cream. She clicked on those and added them to her list. There were multiple pairs of leggings that she added. Some ended at the knee while others reached all the way to her ankles. She next chose some tunics that were breathable that could be used for training. She flipped through the different styles of clothing and saw some nice sleepwear. Practical loose pants and shirts. She chose a few and added them to her other selections. 

 

The next section was labeled  _ intimates. _

 

Rey furrowed her brow and flipped through it in curiosity. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she tossed the datapad away from her on the other side of the settee. Her face blushed profusely and she stared a hole through the closed ‘fresher door. Ben was still showering. 

 

She picked the datapad back up and looked at the clothing once more. The little slips of fabric barely covered the models. It was all either a lace or satin material. Rey pulled her tunic and looked down her shirt at the modest breast binding that she wore. 

 

_ Would Ben liked something like this? _

 

She wanted to be bold enough to get something like this. But if she were to do that— she wanted it to be a surprise for him. If she were to get something like this, it would be admitting that she wanted something more physical with him. Rey couldn’t deny that she was attracted to Ben. The way he had stared at her body when the bond opened— she never thought anybody would look at her in that way. Her body wasn’t anything special. She was too skinny. Her breasts were small and she didn’t have a curvy waist like most women. But the way Ben looked at her— she should have been embarrassed to be caught in such a compromised situation. But his gaze… his dark eyes penetrating through her… it made Rey feel desired and beautiful. 

 

Rey decided that she did want to get some of the fancy underthings. But she wanted it to be a surprise for Ben and he would surely see all of her selections. Perhaps Rey could convince Ben to stop on one of the planets and let the officers and stormtroopers have shore leave. Perhaps then she would be able to browse some of the shops and buy something to wear for him. 

 

Rey turned off the datapad and placed it down on the settee. She heard the water in the shower turn off and moments later Ben walked out wearing nothing but a towel. 

 

She pressed her thighs together to stave off her rising arousal. Ben walked out of sight and once he appeared again he was dressed in a clean tunic and black pants. His hair was damp and curling at his nape. 

 

He came over to sit next to her as he grabbed her hands. 

 

“Starlight, I have something important to ask you.” 

 

All of the naughty thoughts that were running through her mind came to a screeching halt. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. 

 

“Is there a way we can contact the Resistance? To contact my mother?” 

 

Rey felt a nervous fluttering in her chest. 

 

“Why do you want to contact them, Ben?” 

 

He explained what happened on one of the backwater planets. Rey listened avidly as he told her of the strides they had made in offering aid where needed. There was a part of her that was proud for Ben and what he was accomplishing. He was a good ruler. But when he got to the part about the sympathizers, Rey felt her eyes sting. 

 

Something had to be done. Of that, Rey was sure. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori for doing this while she's on vacation at Disney World. You are the real MVP.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Rey had promised Ben that they would use her comm to try to contact Leia. Rey knew the encrypted channel that would connect her to Leia’s in case of emergency. Ben was looking at her with those dark brown eyes, full of nervousness. It obviously took a lot for Ben to make this decision— to reach out to the Resistance and his mother. 

 

“We will make the call in the morning,” Rey said as she grabbed Ben’s hands and squeezed them lightly. 

 

He nodded once and looked across the room, letting his eyes gaze at the stars beyond the viewport. 

 

“Did you pick out some outfits?”

 

Rey immediately blushed when she thought of the intimates that she had seen. If the way Ben looked at her when the bond connected while she was showering told her anything, it was that he would quite like the lingerie. She had no idea where to begin, but what she did know was that she needed to get planetside so she could buy the little slips of fabric. 

 

“Yes, I found some nice selections,” Rey answered. 

 

She bit her lip as she met his eyes. 

 

“I was hoping we could go planetside soon.” 

 

Ben leaned over and kissed her temple. 

 

“Lovely little thing. You miss the sun and the trees.” 

 

There was an ache inside of her that missed the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin. She yearned— though the expanse of stars made a beautiful backdrop, Rey still missed the feel of grass between her toes. There was so much to see in the galaxy. Here in deep space there was only darkness. 

 

“I know just where to take you. A place with lovely green meadows. Crystal clear lakes and waterfalls.” 

 

Rey’s eyes widened. It sounded like a place that only could be seen in her dreams. There was no way that it could be a reality. 

 

“Naboo, it’s my grandmother’s birth planet. We will set course to there right now.” 

 

Ben jumped up from the settee and grabbed his datapad. He typed a message to his officers and then put the pad back down on the table. 

 

“There, we will be there in a few standard days.” 

 

It wasn’t lost on Rey that he had made the decision to switch course so abruptly. Ben would do anything for her. It made her heart swell with adoration. 

 

“Thank you, Ben.” 

 

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Anything for you, starlight. I can’t wait to show you the city of Theed.” 

 

Rey rubbed her nose against Ben’s as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. 

 

“We should get some rest,” Ben said as he laid her down on the bed. 

 

“It’s still morning,” Rey laughed as she ruffled Ben’s hair. 

 

He growled as he brought his lips down to her neck, kissing the soft skin behind her ear. He continued to kiss and lick his way across her skin, suckling at her collarbone. Ben’s hands were clamped on Rey’s waist. 

 

Rey swallowed as she grabbed hold of his wrists. Slowly she guided his hands to her covered breasts. Those large, soft hands of his were shaking as he cupped her breasts through the material of her tunic. Gently, he squeezed as Rey let out a little moan. Her cheeks were burning with a blush and she whimpered as he kneaded her breasts. 

 

_ Gods, his hands felt amazing.  _

 

***

 

The sight of Rey’s breasts when Kylo was in his meeting had caused his cock to throb in his pants. Once he had gotten back to his quarters and found her clothed and smirking at him— he knew that he would have to have a moment to get his bearings. 

 

He had taken himself in hand, beneath the spray of the shower and never before had he come so fast. The image of her tits were seared into his mind. 

 

And now…  _ now _ he was massaging those pretty little tits. Rey, his little minx, had grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts. His brain had short circuited for a moment. When his very soul had returned to his body, he brushed a thumb over her nipple, feeling the peak harden beneath the material of her tunic and breast band. 

 

“Can I?” he pleaded, as he started to push the tunic up her stomach. “Please can I? Can I see you again?”

 

Rey sat up and pulled the tunic up over her head, tossing the fabric over her shoulder. Ben brought his lips down to her stomach and started to kiss her. He feathered kisses along her taut abdomen until he reached the bottom of her breast band. 

 

He rested his chin on her stomach as he looked into her eyes. He would die to see her pretty little breasts again. To be able to touch with without the impeding fabric. Rey seemed to understand what he was asking. She sat up and turned so that her back was facing him. She looked over her shoulder and her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, making her freckles more noticeable. 

 

“Can you untie..” she asked. 

 

Kylo reached out and started to undo the tie at the back of her breast band. He then slowly unwound it. Rey was still facing away from him, so all he could see was the soft skin of her back and the delicate curve of her spine. She turned to face him, though one of her arms was slung around her chest. 

 

“Oh please, let me see,” Kylo babbled. 

 

Rey leaned back on the bed and averted her gaze as she pulled her arm away from her chest, giving him an unobstructed view of her breasts. 

 

His mouth went dry as he reached out and cupped one of her tits. Rey moaned at looked into his eyes. Kylo rubbed his thumb over her nipple and she moaned again. Oh she was sensitive— he liked that. 

 

Kylo squeezed her breasts and pinched and plucked at her nipples. His cock was so hard, it was straining in his trousers. He lowered his hips so he could rub his erection against her clothed core. 

 

Ben kissed her soundly on the mouth and then trailed his lips down her neck and across her sternum. He let his tongue dart out as he licked the underside of her breast and then up across her nipple. Rey bucked her hips against him. 

 

“Oh. Oh yes. Do that again,” she cooed. 

 

Kylo wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked.  _ Gods _ . This was the best moment of Kylo’s life. Having a mouthful of Rey’s perfect breast. He alternated between her tits, licking and sucking at her nipples as he rocked against her. 

 

He felt Rey’s arousal over their bond. The more he sucked at her nipples, the closer she was to being pushed over the edge. Kylo angled his hips so his cock hit her clit through the fabric of their clothes. 

 

“Ben. I… I don’t know… Ben.” 

 

“Shh, I’ve got you. Let it go, starlight. I’ve got you.” 

 

Just a few more thrusts and he felt the rush of pleasure over the bond as she fell into her release. 

 

Kylo followed after her, coming inside his trousers. His face flamed with embarrassment. He was no better than a teenager. He had already come once in the shower and he couldn’t hold off long enough to relieve himself again. 

 

But Rey was looking at him like he was the very sun. Like he was the center of her universe. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. He was always darkness. He was always troubled. Never had anybody looked at him like he was worth something. 

 

“That was… amazing,” Rey said, with a bright smile on her face. 

 

Her face fell when she saw the nervous expression on his own face. 

 

“Was it good for you? It felt good, right? I felt it over the bond. I’ve never… before. So I don’t know if it was… good for you.” 

 

Kylo silenced her with a kiss. 

 

“I’ve never either, Rey. You are kriffing amazing.” He kissed her on the lips. “I don’t deserve you.” 

 

“Ben, you deserve this. I care for you.” 

 

Kylo looked into her eyes and he knew that he loved her. He loved Rey. And maybe one day she would grow to love him too. 

 

***

 

The following morning, Rey used the commlink to try to reach the Resistance. Leia’s personal channel wouldn’t connect. Rey furrowed her brow in irritation as she tried a few of the channels for the Resistance. 

 

None of the channels worked. 

 

“They changed all of their codes.”

 

Ben grabbed her hand and squeezed but she couldn’t believe that the people she had grown to think of as a family had cut her off indefinitely. 

 

“Why would they do that, Ben? Do they think I’m a traitor now that I’m with you?” 

 

“They can’t think that. I know my mother doesn’t think that. There must be some other explanation. I’m sorry, Rey. We will find another way. We will do what needs to be done to find them. If you have any intel, any idea where they might be?” 

 

“I’m not sure, Ben.” 

 

Rey crossed her arms and sighed. They had really given up on her. They threw her away just like her parents. Everybody always left her. 

 

Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. 

 

“I’ve got you. I won’t leave you. I’ll always be here.” 

 

She must have been projecting her thoughts. But at the moment she didn’t care. For now, she enjoyed the comfort of Ben’s embrace. 

 

***

 

A few days later when they were making planetfall, Kylo relished the look on Rey’s face as they landed in a clearing overlooking the expanse of waterfalls. 

 

“It’s… it’s amazing,” she gasped. 

 

He reached into the pocket of his trousers and touched the broken kyber crystal pieces from the legacy saber. 

 

He had an idea for what he wanted to do with the crystals. But it needed to be a surprise for Rey. Kylo wasn’t sure how he was going to get it done because he wanted to  _ do  _ it himself. He didn’t want to shove the task off to an officer or lieutenant. 

 

“Are you giving the officers and stormtroopers shore leave?” 

 

“Yes. Certainly. They deserve a break just as much as everybody else.” 

 

He reached his hand out and Rey took it so willingly. No longer did she hesitate when he reached for her. 

 

Kylo put her arm in the crook of his elbow as he walked them over to the shuttle that they would take to get to the surface of Naboo. 

 

***

 

Rey looked around the Upsilon class command shuttle. Ben’s knights were sitting around the common area. The one that Ben got angry with— Orion, was glaring at her. 

 

One of the female knights with olive skin and the most vivid blue hair Rey had ever seen, crossed over to her and smiled brightly as she held out her hand. 

 

“I’m Ayumi,” the blue haired knight said, “And this is Tolas,” she replied, pointing to a pale knight with short brown hair and intense brown eyes. 

 

Ben kissed her her cheek as he went to the controls to tell the pilot where to land, leaving Rey alone with the knights. 

 

Tolas was quiet but there was something about him that made Rey trust him. He was loyal to Ben— that much she could tell. Ayumi had a sweet and bubbly personality. Something she wasn’t expecting from a knight of Ren. It made Rey smile, perhaps she would have friends amongst the Order. 

 

The shuttle touched down and the ramp hissed as it opened up. Ben placed a hand on her lower back and guided her down the ramp, followed by his knights. 

 

Rey noticed some other shuttles leaving the Star Destroyer and touching down on various points of the planet. 

 

“There is actually something that I have to attend to before I show you around. Perhaps you would like to do some shopping with Ayumi and Tolas?” Ben asked. 

 

This was the perfect opportunity for Rey to do her  _ shopping.  _ Though she couldn’t imagine buying those types of garments with the knights present. Maybe Ayumi, but definitely not Tolas. 

 

She would have to find a way to ditch them. 

 

“Yes that’s fine. Do whatever you need to do,” Rey said as she rose up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. 

 

Ben stalked away with purpose and Rey wondered briefly what it was that he had to do that was so important that it couldn’t wait until after they explored the planet together. 

 

She turned to Ayumi and smiled weakly. 

 

“There are many fashionable boutiques in Theed, Rey. What shops would you be interested in visiting?” Ayumi asked. 

 

“Oh… well,” Rey stammered as she thought about the lingerie she wanted to purchase. She felt a blush form on her cheeks. 

 

“Oh.  _ Oh, _ ” Ayumi said with a smile. “I think I can help you, Rey. Master Ren won’t know what hit him once I’m through with you. 

 

Rey nervously followed Ayumi. The blue haired knight turned to Tolas as grabbed his wrist, kissing him on the cheek. 

 

Rey bit her lip at the sight. The two clearly cared about each other. 

 

Ayumi walked back over to Rey and linked their arms together. 

 

“I know just the place. It’s called Madame Naberrie’s.” 

 

***

 

Kylo took the crystals out of his pocket and placed them down in front of him on the stone outcropping behind the waterfall. 

 

He closed his eyes and meditated while he listened to the sound of the water pouring in the distance. 

 

He had everything he needed— small scraps of metal and the broken crystal. As he meditated, the pieces came together and when he opened his eyes it was even more beautiful than he imagined.

 

Sitting in the palm of his hand were matching wedding bands made from the kyber crystal of his grandfather’s lightsaber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

Rey and Ayumi arrived at the shop and Rey was immediately intimidated. Everything that lined the front windows left little to the imagination. Maybe one day— but for now… 

 

“What about this one? Master Ren would love you in black,” Ayumi said, pointing to a sheer set that would expose every inch of her skin. 

 

Rey’s face flushed in embarrassment as she shook her head. 

 

“I… I don’t… maybe something a little more…”

 

Ayumi smirked as she put the garments back on the shelf. “You’re right. We don’t want him to actually die.” 

 

Rey blushed even more as Ayumi lead her towards the back of the shop. These selections were much more tasteful. 

 

Rey picked out a matching white set— a lace bralette and a tiny pair of panties. She then picked out a cream colored lace robe with a satin bow to go over the intimates. 

 

Ayumi was browsing through some of the satin robes when Rey cleared her throat. 

 

“So you and Tolas?” Rey asked. 

 

Ayumi smiled, “Yes, we’ve been together since we were children. At the temple that Skywalker started. We came from the same home world. We’ve always been very close.”

 

Rey held her selections tightly against her chest as she smiled at Ayumi. Rey wondered what that would have been like to grow up knowing Ben her entire life. She supposed in a way he  _ was _ always there. In the Force and in their bond. In the dreams and visions that she now realized had always been about Ben. 

“Master Ren really cares for you.” 

 

Rey blushed again as they made their way to the front of the store. 

 

“He talked about me?” Rey asked. 

 

“He told Tolas about you. He called you his feisty little scavenger. But anybody can see it… just by looking in Kylo’s eyes. He is in love with you. You are his everything.” 

 

_ In love? _ Ben couldn’t be in love with her. Could he? It was impossible to even fathom. Her own parents didn’t love her. They couldn’t have to have sold her off like they did. But Ben… Ben was different. He promised she would never be alone again. Perhaps what they felt for each other was deeper than just caring. Rey thought about how it felt to wake up in Ben’s arms. The comfort of his embrace. The rare smiles that he only ever let her witness. The soft brown of his eyes— those soulful eyes. Those perfect plump lips that she would never tire of kissing. 

 

Yes… Rey was definitely falling in love with Ben Solo. 

 

***

 

Ayumi had taken Rey’s purchases and stowed them away so that Ben wouldn’t see them before Rey was ready. 

 

Ben arrived shortly after they had gotten back— finishing up whatever mission he had to attend to while they were planetside. He rushed over to her and picked her up around the waist, twirling her around in a circle before slotting his mouth against her own. 

 

Ben wasn’t shy with his affection towards her. It was as if he wanted everybody in the galaxy to know about them. 

 

“How did you like Theed?” Ben asked, once he put Rey back down on her feet.

 

“I didn’t see much of it. We just went in a few shops. That’s all,” Rey replied. 

 

“Come with me, I want to show you around. There is so much to see. I know you are going to love Naboo.” 

 

They walked hand in hand. Rey noticed that Ben wasn’t wearing his leather gloves. Though he was wearing his black tunic and trousers with his long billowing cape. He looked every bit the image of the Supreme Leader. 

 

Ben moved her hand to the crook of his elbow and led her towards a speeder. Once they got towards the speeder, he put a hand on her back and helped her climb inside. Ben joined behind her and whispered in her ear. 

 

“I want you to fly. I’ll give you the directions.” 

 

Rey smirked over her shoulder as she let her hands move over the controls. She loved that Ben knew that she would want to pilot the speeder. She grinned brightly as she revved the engine. She felt his hands on her hips— warm against the fabric of her tunic. 

 

***

 

Kylo was giving Rey the directions to the Naberrie villa in Lake Country. It was the home of his grandmother, Padme Amidala. There was so much that Kylo wanted to show Rey and share with her. About his grandparents and how they fell in love. Where Anakin fell to the Dark side because of his love for Padme; Ben was sure that the love he felt for Rey would be a strength and not a weakness. 

 

They stopped the speeder in the meadows. Kylo climbed off before helping Rey down to her feet. She looked around at the fields of vivid green grass and wildflowers with wonder in her eyes. He was so proud to be able to give her this. 

 

Rey surprised him when she took off her boots and started to walk through the grass in her bare feet. He smiled as she spun in circles and laughed as the sun shone down on her face— highlighting the freckles that he loved so much. 

 

He took his cape off and set it beside her boots as he started to chase after her. Once he caught up, Kylo grabbed Rey’s arm and turned her around. She jumped into his awaiting arms and kissed him soundly. 

 

Rey pulled away to catch her breath and Kylo chuckled, “I take it you like Lake Country.”

 

She nodded before lovingly rubbing her nose against his own. 

 

“Come on starlight, I have so much more to show you.” 

 

***

 

There was a hidden pathway that led through the marsh to the lakeside. Kylo lead the way down the path and only stopped to pluck a flower from the ground and place it in Rey’s hair. 

 

“Perfect,” he said, admiring the white petals of the flower. His mouth went dry as he thought about Rey wearing white. Specifically a gown meant for a wedding. His face flushed and he quickly turned to walk the rest of the way towards the lake. 

 

This portion of the lake was surrounded by many waterfalls. Rey walked up to the edge of the lake and dipped her toes in the water. 

 

Kylo suddenly had the urge to swim. He started to disrobe, taking everything off except for his underthings. Rey was staring at him with wide eyes. 

 

“What are you doing?” she gasped. 

 

“I’m going to swim. The water is crystal clear here. Come swim with me, starlight.” 

 

He smiled when he saw her cheeks flush. 

 

“I… I don’t. I’m not very good at it,” Rey stammered. 

 

“I’ll help you.” 

 

“I don’t have any swim clothes,” she protested. 

 

“Wear your underthings like I am.” 

 

Her face turned even more red and Kylo had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. His shy girl. He had already seen her without a breast band but she was still so very bashful. 

 

Kylo must have projected that thought across their bond— because suddenly she straightened up as if he had challenged her and started to tug of her tunic and then her leggings. She slipped into the water and shrieked at the temperature. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. It is always cold in the lake water.” 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He could feel her nipples hardening against his chest.  _ Focus _ , he scolded himself. 

 

Kylo carried Rey out a little bit deeper in the water and then instructed her to let go of his neck. She was deeply nervous, but Kylo held onto her waist and maneuvered her so she was laying on her stomach in the water. 

 

Rey was a quick study. She seemed to pull the knowledge of how to swim straight out of his mind. Soon she was racing him across the water and laughing when she swam faster than he did. When Kylo would catch up to her, he would wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her on her wet lips. 

 

The sun was started to set and Kylo knew there was one last thing he wanted to show Rey before they needed to get back to the fleet. She swam to the bank of the lake and walked towards their piles of clothes. Kylo cursed himself and averted his eyes when he noticed that her panties had become translucent from being wet. He could see the curve of her ass. Her perfect, peachy ass. 

 

Quickly, he snatched his trousers up from the ground and started to pull them up his legs. Rey was going to be the death of him. 

 

***

 

After they had gotten dressed, Kylo told Rey a brief history about his grandmother. She seemed shocked when he explained that the large villa was once Padme’s home. 

 

“So you are… quite literally a prince.” 

 

“Not really,” Kylo replied. “But if I’m a prince you are my princess.” 

 

She positively beamed at him. 

 

The villa was open and Kylo introduced himself to the groundskeeper as Ben Skywalker Solo. They were immediately welcomed inside and asked if they needed anything. 

 

_ “Anything for the grandson of Padme Amidala.”  _

 

Kylo thanked them for their hospitality but insisted that they didn’t need anything. He just wanted to show Rey the villa. 

 

They walked through the halls and Kylo showed her each of the rooms. He saved the veranda for last. He opened the doors that lead out to the covered balcony and placed his hand on Rey’s lower back as he guided her outside. The sun was setting just beyond the lakes and the pink and purple of the sky was reflecting off of the ripples of water. 

 

Rey rushed over to the railing and looked out at the gorgeous view. 

 

“Ben— this is amazing. This is more beautiful than I ever thought possible,” she babbled, completely distracted by the lakes and the waterfalls to notice that Kylo had reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring he had made from the kyber crystal. It’s twin remained in his pocket as he took a breath. 

 

Kylo had grown up with the Princess of Alderaan as his mother. He was well aware of customs and finery. So it was in that moment that he got down on one knee and held the ring out with a shaky hand. Knowing that a man should be in a position of submission when he asks for his lover’s hand in marriage. 

“Rey,” he called out. 

 

She turned around with a smile on her face that immediately turned into one of shock. Her beautiful hazel eyes widened as she looked down at the ring and then back up to his face. 

 

“Rey… when I asked you to rule the galaxy with me, I meant it as my wife. I want you by my side. I want you as my equal. My everything. I realize now, that I didn’t do this the right way before. I offered you the galaxy when that wasn’t what you wanted. I want to give you everything— I want you to want for nothing. But what I want to give you most in the galaxy is the belonging that you deserve. I want to be your family, if you will let me. I will take care of you and love you in this life and the next. Rey, will you marry me? Please?”

 

Her eyes welled up with tears and Kylo held his breath, waiting for her answer. 

 

_ She had to say yes. She couldn’t leave him. Not like everybody else had.  _

 

Rey took big heaving breaths as she bit her lower lip, tears spilling down her cheeks. And the pit of his stomach started to swell with anxiety. Had he rushed this? She wasn’t ready for this confession. Gods he was such an idiot. Such a kriffing lunatic to believe that she would fall in love with him. 

 

It was the bond, surely— that made her care for him. 

 

Kylo remained on his knee as he lowered the ring and looked down at the balcony floor. He pursed his lips in a pout and tried to stave off the heartache. 

 

Then he felt Rey’s lips, so sweet and perfect against his own. He felt the bond flood with affection and love. 

 

_ Yes Ben,  _ Rey said through the bond.  _ Yes, I will marry you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

The kiss on the balcony turns heated as Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and surrendered her heart to him. Ben gently swooped her up into his arms like a bride and carried her through the doors that led out to the balcony. 

 

He kissed her the entire time as he led them through the corridors to a large opulent bedroom. Tenderly, Ben laid her down on the large canopy bed and caged her in with his arms as he feathered kisses along her neck and jaw. 

 

“Let me worship you. My empress,” Ben whispered as his lips ghosted across her collarbone. 

 

He moved down the bed to settle between her thighs. 

 

“Please,” he begged. 

 

Rey’s heart was racing in her chest. She grabbed the back of his neck and carded her fingers through his hair. This was Ben— her Ben and she trusted him to take care of her. She nodded her head and leaned back against the soft pillows. Ben grabbed the band of her leggings and slipped them down her thighs. 

 

He didn’t remove her panties like she assumed he would have. Instead he traced his thumb over the seam. 

 

“You said yes,” he crooned as he leaned in and kissed her thigh. “You’ll marry me. You’ll be my empress.” 

 

Ben slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties and started to tease her folds. Rey’s chest was heaving as she lifted her head to look into Ben’s warm brown eyes. 

 

“Relax, starlight. I’ve got you.” 

 

His thumb found her clit and he started to circle the soft bud. Ben drug a finger through her folds, collecting some of her slick and using it to rub her clit. Rey fisted the sheets in her hands as her thighs began to shake. 

 

Rey hit her release, gasping and writhing beneath Ben’s clever fingers. 

 

When she was coming down from the aftershocks, Ben removed his hand from her panties and sucked his fingers clean. Her mouth went dry at the sight as he moaned around his digits. 

 

“You taste wonderful, darling.” 

 

Her core was throbbing once more as her pleasure spiked. Rey felt her cheeks flush at his words.

 

He reached down and grabbed Rey’s hand pressing her palm against his bulge.

 

“She what you do to me, Rey. See how turned on I am for you.” 

 

Rey whined as she clenched her thighs together. 

 

“Do you need more, my empress?” Ben asked. “Will you let me kiss you?”

 

Rey nodded and pursed her lips for a kiss. Ben shook his head at her before bending down to kiss her over the seam of her panties. 

 

Oh.  _ Oh!  _

 

Ben was careful not to rush her into something she wasn’t comfortable with. Instead of pulling her panties off and devouring her core— he licked her through the fabric of her panties. 

 

There was something so intimate about this. And Rey felt herself rising, once again, to a release. He flicked his tongue over her clothed clit and she throbbed with pleasure. 

 

As she came down from her second orgasm, Rey felt her eyelids grow heavy. She was sated and warm in Ben’s arms. 

 

Ben pulled her leggings up and grabbed a blanket that was folded on the edge of the bed. He draped it over her and kissed her softly.

 

“Sleep, starlight. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Rest now.” 

 

“What about you?” Rey asked as she yawned. 

 

“I’ll be alright, Rey.”  _ I can be patient for you my empress _ .

 

***

 

Rey woke sometime later to the feeling of Ben laying on top of her with his head resting in the crook of her neck. His lips were moving against her skin and she sighed with pleasure. 

 

She had never felt so safe before. So relaxed and loved. Rey could hardly believe that she was engaged and would marry the man she was falling in love with. 

 

Ben continued to kiss her neck and Rey giggled at the ticklish feeling. He started to rouse from his sleep and looked up at her blearily. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Rey replied. 

 

“Stop what?” 

 

Rey laughed again, explaining that he had been kissing her neck in his sleep. Ben smiled down at her and went back to kissing her neck. 

 

She could get used to this. 

 

***

 

They had spent too much time away from the fleet and Kylo reluctantly rolled away from Rey’s warm body. He helped Rey to her feet and together they walked down the corridors of the palace. 

 

Kylo thanked the staff as they left, handing them some credits for their hospitality. Hux was no doubt having a fit back on the  _ Finalizer _ , wondering where the Supreme Leader had gone off to. 

 

Just as Kylo expected, once they boarded the  _ Finalizer _ , Hux was waiting for them with frustration and annoyance painted on his pinched face. 

 

“Where in gods name have you been— Supreme Leader?” Hux bit out. 

 

“Not that it’s any of your concern  _ General _ , but I had some personal matters to attend to.” Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and brought it up to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles— clearly showing off the engagement ring that now adorned her finger. 

 

The look of utter bewilderment on Hux’s face made Kylo immensely happy. 

 

“Now, my empress and I would like to retire to our quarters as we hit lightspeed.” 

 

“Where to next, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked. There was a glint in the general’s eyes that unsettled Kylo. 

 

“Coruscant.”

 

“Certainly,” Hux smirked. 

 

***

 

Kylo followed behind Rey as she walked through the blast doors that led to their quarters. She let out a startled yelp and Kylo threw himself into a defensive stance, grabbing Rey’s wrist and pulling her behind him as he ignited his saber. 

 

“Ben what in the galaxy are you…” Rey started. 

 

He looked around their quarters for an intruder but all he saw was… rows and rows of garment bags. 

 

Kylo extinguished his saber and blushed deeply. 

 

“My apologies, Rey. I thought you the reason you yelped was because of an intruder. But it’s just the clothing that we bought for you.” 

 

He turned to take in her eyes and she was looking at him with annoyance. 

 

“What?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I don’t need protection. I’ve always taken care of myself,” she seethed. 

 

“Yes, darling. I know that.” Kylo insisted. 

 

He had acted out of instinct. Surely she couldn’t hold that against him. Kylo would never underestimate Rey. He  _ knew  _ she could fight her own battles. Rey had handed him his own ass on Starkiller. She was lethal with a lightsaber. The praetorian guards could attest to that… if there were any survivors. 

 

A lightsaber… 

 

“You need to build a new lightsaber. And we need to get you a kyber crystal.” 

 

She softened to him then. 

 

“I’ll need you to show me how to build one. I’m not sure how.” 

 

“If you would like, you can use the hilt of the Skywalker saber. Or we can start from scratch— make something that is uniquely yours.” 

 

Rey walked past him and started to unzip one of the garment bags. This one held a floor length champagne colored evening gown with layers of billowing diamond encrusted lace. 

 

“Try it on,” Kylo implored.

 

She smiled brightly as she took the dress to the adjoining fresher sealed the door shut behind her. Kylo waited patiently as Rey tried on the dress. He couldn’t wait to see her in a gown. Rey looked incredible in everything  _ or nothing. _ Yet, the idea of her wearing a gown fit for an empress made his heart flutter in his chest. 

 

When Rey walked out of the fresher, Kylo felt the breath leave his lungs. Rey held the folds of the skirt in her hands as she walked towards him. She had a bright smile on her face as she twirled in a circle. The back of the dress had two long trains of lace that pooled over each shoulder and were embroidered with jewels. The entirety of her slender back was exposed. 

 

“Well,” Rey asked, suddenly shy. “How do I look? I know I look ridiculous. I’ve never—” she babbled. 

 

“You look stunning,” Kylo remarked as he closed the distance between them and ran his hands along the bodice of her gown. “It suits you.” 

 

“Really?” Rey asked, scrunching her nose adorably. 

 

Kylo leaned down and kissed her nose, then her cheek, then her other cheek, and finally her lips. 

 

“I would never lie to you, Rey.” He swallowed hard as he searched for his next words. “If this is any indication of what you will look like in a wedding gown…” 

 

Kylo pressed his forehead to Rey’s and let out a harsh breath. 

 

“Oh starlight. You really will be the death of me.” 

 

There was a buzz at their door and Kylo growled as he tore himself away from Rey. 

 

“What?” he roared into the comm. 

 

“Ben,” Rey said softly behind him. 

 

He cleared his throat and tried again. 

 

“Yes?”

 

The door hissed opened to reveal Armitage Hux, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Ah Supreme Leader, you and the empress are needed on the bridge.” 

 

Hux looked past Kylo towards Rey. 

 

“Oh, I’ll go change,” Rey suggested. 

 

“No need,” Hux replied. “It’s urgent,” he added. 

 

Kylo seethed in frustration. “If Rey wants to change then there is time for her to change. Nothing can be this time sensitive that she can’t take a moment to…”

 

Rey grabbed Kylo’s bicep and squeezed. 

 

“It’s fine, let’s go see what is going on,” Rey said calmly.

 

Kylo put his arm around Rey’s waist, letting his gloved hand settle at the small of her back. He suddenly wished he didn’t have the barrier of the glove separating him from feeling her soft skin. There was just something about Rey and her soothing voice that centered him. It made the tumultuous emotions suddenly calm within him.

 

“What’s this about Hux?” Kylo asked as they walked together towards the bridge. 

 

“I have an announcement to make and I thought the two of you would like to be present for it.” 

 

They continued down the corridors until they reached the bridge. Kylo and Rey stood off to the side as they watched Hux address the assembled members of the First Order.

 

“The First Order reins under the rule of our new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. And it has come to the knowledge of the First Order that our leader is betrothed to the last Jedi, Rey of Jakku.” 

 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek as he glared at Hux. What was the man playing at? 

 

“It is my pleasure to announce to the Galaxy, the new Emperor and Empress of the First Order.” 

 

Hux was broadcasting this announcement across the Holonet. Kylo felt rage burning in his chest. Hux was using Kylo and Rey’s engagement to further his political agenda. Their engagement wasn’t for the Order… it was for  _ love. _

 

He knew that he needed to act fast. Kylo couldn’t let this hiccup ruin everything that he had built and was planning to build with Rey. Perhaps the galaxy knowing of their relationship would end up being beneficial. Kylo hated to think of their engagement that way. Regardless, he grabbed Rey’s hand and walked to the platform where Hux had been standing.

 

“I would like to introduce the empress and my betrothed, Rey of Jakku. The last Jedi” Kylo announced. 

 

He looked at Rey out of the corner of his eye and she smiled nervously. Kylo squeezed Rey’s hand in reassurance as they waved and descended down the platform. 

 

Once Kylo was sure that the feed had been terminated he reached out and used the Force to wrap an invisible hand around the irritant’s neck, choking him. 

 

_ Ben, let him go. _ Rey’s voice soothed him over their bond.  _ He’s not worth it. Let him go.  _

 

Kylo dropped Hux to the floor and stalked off towards his quarters, with Rey following at his heels. 

 

He rubbed his temples as Rey wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He turned in her arms and let his hands slid along the lacy fabric of her gown. 

 

“I didn’t plan this, Rey. I didn’t propose to you for propaganda.” 

 

“I know,” Rey whispered. 

 

“I… I proposed to you because I love you.” 

 

Rey looked into his eyes, hers welling up with unshed tears. 

 

“I don’t believe anybody has ever loved me before,” Rey admitted. 

 

His heart broke at the sadness in her voice. How could anybody have thrown such a precious jewel away? His shining star. His starlight.

 

“The galaxy will love you, Rey. I’m sure of it. And I love you. I love you more than all the stars in the sky.” 

 

She kissed him then, Kylo tasted the salt from the tears that streamed down her cheeks. When she pulled back, she gave him a shy smile. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

Kylo had lost count of how many times he had lost his breath that day. Hearing those three words uttered from Rey’s sweet lips, once again rendered him speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to SageMcMae and Loveofescapism for helping me with this chapter.   
> And I'm posting early as a gift to atchamberlin for always being a support system and sounding board.

* * *

 

Once they got back to their quarters, Ben gave Rey a kiss on the lips and excused himself to the fresher so he could take a shower. That gave Rey time to find the glossy pink shopping bag that Ayumi had stowed somewhere in their quarters while they were out. 

 

The shopping bag had been hidden underneath the bed. Rey pulled it out and quickly shoved her purchases at the bottom of the dresser drawer. She started to pile the underthings and simple breast bands on top that she had purchased on the datapad. 

 

She looked down at the ring that was situated on her finger. It was stunning and it meant so much to Rey that Ben had made the bands himself and thought she was worthy enough to wear a ring made from the kyber crystal of his grandfather’s lightsaber. 

 

Rey heard the shower turn off in the fresher and Ben walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his bare chest, damp from the shower. He ran a hand through his dark, wet hair and smirked at her. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Rey stated, walking purposefully towards the fresher. 

 

“I’ll pick out one of the nightclothes sets for you and place it on the vanity.” Ben called after her. 

 

The door hissed closed behind her and she leaned back against it as she breathed. So much had happened in the past day cycle. Rey needed the shower to clear her head and to adjust to the knowledge that the entire galaxy knew of her relationship with the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

 

***

 

Kylo opened the door to the fresher and gazed at Rey’s body through the frosted doors as she washed herself. He placed the folded silk fabric of the floor length negligee and robe set on the vanity and walked out of the fresher, leaving Rey to her privacy. 

 

He walked over to the living area and sat down on the settee. Ben felt the beginnings of the bond starting to flicker into existence. He smiled smugly from his seat as he looked up, expecting to see Rey’s perky little tits, wet from her shower. 

 

But nobody was there. 

 

Peculiar

 

He looked around the room and shrugged. 

 

_ “Ben.”  _

 

Kylo jumped off of the settee and looked around wildly. 

 

“Mo— General Organa?” 

 

“I’m your mother Ben, you will address me as such.” 

 

He groaned as he sat back down. Kylo hadn’t spoken to his mother directly in years. The last time he had  _ felt  _ her was when he was flying the tie silencer. It was when he realized that he couldn’t take the shot. He couldn’t kill his mother. Killing Han had only made him weaker and Kylo started to see Snoke’s manipulation. 

 

“Ben, tell me that you didn’t force that girl into this.” 

 

Kylo growled as his temper rose. 

 

“I would  _ never _ force Rey to marry me if it wasn’t something that she wanted. You raised me better than that  _ mother. _ Do you really think that poorly of me?” 

 

“No. I had to ask Ben. The Resistance— a few of the members seem to believe that you are forcing Rey into this. I knew in my heart that my son wouldn’t do that. I know that she feels something for you and that you have this connection. But I needed to hear it from you.” 

 

“She loves me. Is that so hard to believe?” 

 

“Of course it isn’t. And I know that you love her. I can feel it.” 

 

Kylo was silent for a moment before he remembered… the Resistance… the channels… 

 

“Why did you change the comm channels? Do you realize how hurt Rey was when she realized that  _ you  _ no longer trusted her?” 

 

“Ben. I wasn’t the one to change the comm channels. That was Commander Dameron.” 

 

Kylo scowled at the mention of Poe Dameron. The Resistance’s golden boy. The son that Han and Leia deserved. He crossed his arms putently. 

 

“And where were you to stop this. Aren’t you the leader of the Resistance? Does your word mean nothing to them?” 

 

That’s when Kylo felt a heartbreaking sadness flood his mind and body. He looked around as if he could see his mother but the familial Force bond they shared was nothing like the one he had with Rey. His mother wasn’t visible. Kylo could only feel her thoughts and emotions. And she was… she was… 

 

Dying. 

 

“Mother…” 

 

“Ben, I’m sick. I’m not sure much longer I have. I’ve stepped down from my position. I’ve seen too much loss in my life and this war continues to forge on… I can’t do it any longer.” 

 

“But I…” Kylo gasped out. “Rey and I… we want to end the war. We want to organize an armistice.” 

 

“You want a peace treaty? Will the Resistance?” Leia asked. 

 

“Yes, that is why Rey was trying to make contact.” 

 

“I will talk to Dameron and Finn. I will try to explain to them that this is what Rey wanted and that you haven’t forced her hand or altered her mind.” 

 

“They think that?” Kylo asked bewildered. 

 

“Yes. But I will talk to them son.” 

 

Kylo felt the connection weakening. 

 

“I wanted to reach out to you. I wanted to talk to you and let you know how happy I am that you’ve found love. I wish I could be there for the wedding.” Leia said. 

 

The room was once again silent, despite the sound of water in the fresher. 

 

Kylo clenched his fists as he felt his eyes well up with unshed tears. Leia should be there for the wedding. She should see him get married. But she was sick… and he didn’t know how much longer his mother was going to live. 

 

***

 

Kylo was laying on the bed reading some reports on his data pad when Rey walked out of the fresher in the silk negligee dressing gown that he had picked out for her. His sullen mood after the talk with his mother instantly faded at the sight of her. 

 

The dressing gown was a pearl white silk with embroidered lace around the hem. The robe was a delicate ivory silk adorned with glittering gold damask that morphed as they draped across her soft curves. Though nothing compared to the tantalizing smoothness of her bare skin. Rey looked positively stunning. 

 

“I’ve never felt something so soft before.” Rey replied as she smoothed her palms down the silky fabric. “I’ve never worn something so fine before… well before this afternoon.” 

 

Kylo was speechless. His mouth fell open and he gaped at her before gulping and fisting the sheets of the bed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked. 

 

Kylo placed the datapad over his growing erection. 

 

“No— nothing. You just look beautiful.” 

 

She smiled and walked over to the bed. The bell sleeves of the robe swinging by her sides. 

 

Kylo pulled back the sheets as she crawled in beside him. He continued to hold the datapad over his lap, embarrassed that the mere sight of Rey made him grow hard with need. Like he was some hormonal padawan. 

 

“Why don’t you put that away so we can go to bed.” Rey gestured to the datapad. 

 

Kylo felt his cheeks turn pink. He used the Force to turn the lights off in the room and then tossed the datapad onto the nightstand. Rey cuddled up into him and Kylo could feel the soft press of her breasts against his chest. 

 

_ Kriff! _ His cock was so hard it was painful. 

 

Rey placed a hand on his bare chest and started to run his nails soothingly up and down his chest. Her hand started to venture lower. And lower. Kylo caught her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

 

“Ben.” she whined. “Won’t you let me touch you? Won’t you let me make you feel good like you did for me at the palace.” 

 

Kylo looked into her eyes as he leaned into her and captured her lips. 

 

“Yes.” he growled. “Touch me.” 

 

Rey’s hand trailed down his chest once more until she reached his sleep pants. She palmed his prominent bulge through his pants and Kylo swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Rey started to kiss his neck. 

 

Her breath was warm against his skin as she whispered for him to relax. Kylo settled back against the pillows and watched as she sat up and started to play with the hair below his belly button.

 

Her fingertips were the first to slip below the band of his sleep pants. 

 

“Kriffing hells.” Kylo groaned as Rey wrapped her small palm around the base of his cock. 

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “It’s hard but soft… soft like the nightdress.” 

 

Kylo could feel his cheeks burning and his cock throbbing in the palm of Rey’s hand. 

 

“How do you like it? Can you show me?” Rey asked timidly. 

 

Kylo reached down and grabbed the band of his sleep shorts, pulling them down enough to reveal his cock in Rey’s hand. He almost came at that sight alone. 

 

“You’re huge!” Rey gasped. “That’s supposed to fit inside me? How is that ever going to fit Ben?” 

 

Gods this woman. She really didn’t understand what those words were doing to him. 

 

“Starlight,” Kylo bit down on the inside of his cheek. “When it is time, I will prepare you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” 

 

Kylo reached for her neck and brought her down for another kiss. His other hand covered her own on his cock as he showed her how he liked to touch himself. Once she got the rhythm, Kylo pulled his hand away and relaxed back onto the pillows as she slowly stroked him. 

 

Rey started to stroke him faster and he felt precome start to leak out of the tip. She experimentally rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the liquid over the sensitive tip. 

 

Kylo let out a moan and Rey started to stroke him more quickly. He felt his orgasm start to build. He fisted the sheets tightly in his palms. Kylo looked down at where Rey was working his cock. She was staring at his shaft with such attention and then she dipped her head down and licked the tip. 

 

That pushed him over the edge. Rey sat up as Kylo hit his release, ropes of his come spurting against his chest. 

 

Rey smiled at him and he could feel her pride across their bond. 

 

“I did that. I made you feel like that.” Rey said with a bright smile. 

 

“Yes you did.” Kylo agreed, clutching her cheek and bringing her down for a heated kiss. 

 

As he pulled away, Kylo sat up and reached his hand out. He used the Force to summon a washcloth into his hand. 

 

“Let me.” Rey said as she grabbed the washcloth from his hand. 

 

She walked over to the fresher and wet the cloth with warm water. Rey started to clean off his chest. Once she was finished, she used the Force to float the washcloth to the laundry chute as he tucked himself back into his sleep pants. 

 

Rey leaned back against the pillows and smiled lazily, her eyes growing heavy. 

 

“Wait. What about you?” Kylo asked. Not wanting to leave his woman wanting. 

 

“Ben,” Rey giggled. “I’m fine, really. You already made me feel good more than once this afternoon.” 

 

“Only if you are certain.” Kylo answered. 

 

Rey yawned as she cuddled up next to him. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist as she settled in, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Rey hitched her leg over his hips and Kylo looked down to see the swell of her perfect round peach of an ass. Kylo ran his hand down her back and cupped her ass— finally. She wasn’t wearing any underthings beneath the silk fabric of her nightdress. 

 

_ She would be the death of him.  _ Kylo thought, as he willed himself to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori! ily!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Hux had scheduled a meeting for Kylo and Rey to attend. Kylo was already annoyed with the irritant after his stunt that he pulled— announcing his and Rey’s engagement to the entire galaxy. Rey had kissed Kylo’s cheek and told him that they should hear the man out for whatever it was that he wanted to meet with them to discuss. 

 

Kylo found he couldn’t say no to his fiancee. Especially when he would acquiesce and she would give him that bright sunny smile that he loved. 

 

They got ready in their quarters. Ben pulled out a soft thin strapped silver gown with a sheer chiffon overlay with bell sleeves. The gown had a bow in the front that cinched at the waist and the entire dress was adorned with sparkling gems. 

 

“Isn’t that a little too much?” Rey asked. 

 

Kylo shrugged and handed it over to her. 

 

“You’re my empress. You can wear whatever you want, but I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want to see you in this.” 

 

She smiled at him then, taking the dress out of his hands and walking over to the other side of the bedroom to change into her gown. Kylo watched her as she changed out of her night dress. Her back was turned to him as she stepped out of the dress, revealing her peachy bottom to him for the first time. 

 

Kylo bit into his knuckle as he watched his fiancee pad over to the dresser— completely nude. She rifled through a drawer until she pulled out a black pair of underthings. She stepped into the little panties and decided to forgo a breastband as she dressed in the gown he had chosen for her. 

 

Rey smirked when she turned around, seeing the blush that stained his cheeks. 

 

“Get dressed, Benny. I’ll wait for you in the living area,” Rey said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

 

***

 

Ben was leading Rey down the corridors towards the conference room with her hand in the crook of his arm. Rey wasn’t too keen on all the attention they gathered as they walked around the  _ Finalizer.  _ Ever since Hux’s announcement, everybody looked at her differently. They had all been curious about her. Wondering whom she was to the Supreme Leader. When she first arrived a lot of them assumed that she was an apprentice— but now their relationship had been broadcast to the galaxy. Everyone knew what they meant to each other and that fact worried Rey. Either of them could become a target. She wondered if that had been Hux’s plan all along. 

 

They entered the conference room and Hux was already seated at one side of the table. Ben pulled out her chair using the Force with a flick of his wrist. She sat down and Ben took the seat beside of her. 

 

“What’s this about, Hux?” Ben growled. 

 

“I wanted to talk to the two of you about your wedding.” 

 

“I don’t see how this has anything to do with  _ you, _ ” Ben said with disdain. 

 

Rey grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.  _ Be nice. We need him as an ally, _ Rey said through their bond. 

 

“Fine,” Ben said out loud. “What did you have to say?” 

 

“First I would like to talk about location. It is paramount that the Supreme Leader has the ceremony amongst allies. Whether that be in a space station or a planet that is allied with the First Order.” 

 

“We will not be married in a space station. Rey deserves a wedding in the sun,” Ben replied. 

 

“Alright, so we won’t have the wedding on the  _ Finalizer. _ Although, it would save us a lot of credits if you were to—” 

 

“No. We are getting married on a planet.” 

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Might I suggest Coruscant?” 

 

Rey scrunched up her nose. She never imagined having a wedding at all if she were honest— but now that it was becoming a reality she didn’t want it to be on a congested planet. She wanted to get married on a green planet with lots of water.

 

“Um, no,” Rey said. “I want to get married around nature.” 

 

Hux sneered at her like what she suggested had actually pained him. 

 

“I’ll research some allied planets that might meet that request. Now, let’s talk about the wedding. I want it to be broadcast to the galaxy.” 

 

“Why?” Rey spat. This man was starting to get on her nerves. Who did he think he was? 

 

“Because empress, there are many people invested in your courtship with the Supreme Leader.” 

 

“I don’t care. I don’t want my wedding to be broadcast,” Rey snapped. 

 

“Ren— talk to your fiancee and make her realize…” 

 

“No,” Ben said. “If Rey doesn’t want the wedding broadcasted then so be it. I will allow footage of us before the ceremony and after the ceremony but not during. This wedding isn’t for the galaxy, it is between Rey and myself. It will be a private ceremony with only those that we invite attending.” 

 

Rey looked at Ben with pride. He wasn’t going to let Hux spin this wedding to his own whims. 

 

“Are we done here?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben started to stand and Hux’s chair scrapped against the durasteel floor as he stood up as well. 

 

“I’ll be in touch about the planets. The two of you should be wed sooner rather than later. Let me know what date you decide and I’ll make all the arrangements.” 

 

Ben nodded as he took Rey’s hand and let her away from the conference room. 

 

“I’ll be right out, sweetheart,” Ben said as he nudged her out of the conference room and closed the door behind him. 

 

Rey let out a breath and waited. Hoping that Ben wouldn’t let his temper get the best of him. 

 

***

 

“You are out of line, Hux.” 

 

“I don’t see what you mean,  _ Supreme Leader. _ ”

 

“What game are you playing at Hux?” 

 

“You have to understand, this wedding is essential to the prosperity of the First Order. Showing that you have tamed the last Jedi and secured her support in our cause.” 

 

“This stops now, Hux. This wedding will be anything that Rey wants it to be. If she wants to have the ceremony on kriffing Star Killer base, I will make you rebuild the planet inch by inch to please her.”

 

“Ah, I see who’s riding the bantha in this relationship, while you’re the one that is scooping the fodder,” Hux said snidely. 

 

Kylo lifted his hand and Force pushed Hux across the room, slamming him into the durasteel wall. 

 

***

 

Ben walked out of the room and brushed his hand off on his thighs. Rey had heard Hux’s body slam against the wall in the conference room. She couldn’t help the smirk that graced her face.

 

“I don’t like that man,” Rey stated. 

 

“Yeah, neither do I. But he’s a necessary evil.”

 

“If you say so, Ben. You know you could rule without his expertise.”

 

“He’s a ticking time bomb, Rey. I have to be diligent. If I were to get rid of him now he would try to overthrow me and he has the loyalty of his armies. When the time comes, I will dispose of him.” 

 

Rey supposed he had a point. 

 

“So what are we to do now?” 

 

“We train,” Ben smirked. 

 

***

 

The knights were already in the training room when they arrived after they had stopped in their quarters for a meal and changed into their training clothes. Ayumi was doing some strength exercises while Tolas was sparring with one of the knights that Rey hadn’t met yet. 

 

When they had walked in the room, she felt a wave of anger wash over her and she looked around to see Orion glaring at her from across the facility. Rey walked over to Ayumi and started to train with her. Ben had walked across the room and watched as the other knights had paired up for sparring. 

 

Rey flexed her feet and grabbed her toes, stretching her hamstrings. 

 

“What was his reaction?” Ayumi asked. 

 

Rey looked up at the blue haired knight. She was smirking at Rey with a knowing look on her face. 

 

“Oh!” Rey stuttered. “I haven’t yet… I am saving it.” 

 

“Well don’t wait to long,” Ayumi chuckled. “I’m going to need to know all the details. Do you think his face will turn read? Or will he start stuttering?” 

 

Rey blushed and looked over to where Ben was instructing the knights of their sparring. She bit her lower lip as she admired her fiancé from afar.” 

 

“I guess we will see,” Rey replied.

 

***

 

Orion walked over to Kylo with purpose in his strides.

 

“I’d like to challenge your little scavenger to a duel,” Orion states, loud enough for all of the knights and Rey to hear. 

 

Kylo held his hand up to decline when Rey waved him off. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I accept your duel,” Rey replied. 

 

Orion walked over to the weapons rack to choose his weapon. Kylo pulled Rey over to the corner and stared down at her. 

 

“You don’t have to do this, Rey. He has no right to challenge you.” 

 

“What? You don’t think I can handle myself?” Rey teased.

 

“You know that is not true.” He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. “Kick his ass, starlight.” 

 

Kylo watched as Rey walked over to the weapons rack and chose a long staff, much like her weapon she had grown up with on Jakku. 

 

He thought about the fact that they needed to go on a mission to retrieve a kyber crystal so Rey could construct her lightsaber. 

 

Kylo looked over to Orion and realized the knight had chosen a vibroblade. His weapon could easily draw blood where Rey’s would could bruise. Orion’s was deadly; yet Kylo knew that Rey could defend herself.

 

They walked into the center of the training room and Orion held the vibroblade out in front of him. Rey had both hands on the metal staff and bent her knees to get into position. 

 

Orion swung first. Rey ducked and kicked Orion’s legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and rolled out of the way. 

 

They circled each other. Rey twirled and swung the staff towards Orion’s chest. Orion used the Force to push Rey out of his way, freezing her in place as he made to cut into her stomach with the vibroblade. Kylo was seconds away from stepping in and throwing Orion away from Rey when the knights hold waved. The vibroblade grazed Rey’s abdomen and she hissed in pain. But then she turned on Orion with purpose. She hit Orion in the chest with the end of her staff, knocking him on his back. She pressed the end of the staff into his chest, roughly. 

 

“Yield!” she screamed. 

 

The hoarse timber of Rey’s scream made Kylo’s cock twitch in his trousers. Rey had fire in her hazel eyes and her hair was coming loose around her flushed face. 

 

_ Kriff.  _ He was getting turned on by how aggressive she was fighting. 

 

He must have projected thought thought to her over their bond because Rey’s eyes snapped up to meet his own and she let out a little breathless moan. 

 

Kylo coughed and then stalked over to Rey and grabbed her arm. 

 

“Great job, Rey. You have a very raw and intense fighting style. Orion, you could learn from this. You shouldn’t let your arrogance get in the way in your sparring.” 

 

Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist and guided her out of the training room. 

 

“We’re done for today. Tolas, report back to me later on the rest of the knights training.” 

 

“Yes, Master Ren,” Tolas called out. 

 

Kylo hurried out of the training room, slamming the blast doors shut behind him. He walked a few paces up the corridor before grabbing Rey’s shoulders and pressing her back against the durasteel wall. Kylo crashed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, pressing his tongue into her mouth and sliding it against her own. 

 

Rey squeaking against his lips and Kylo nipped at her as he started to kiss down her neck, suckling along her pulse point as his hands roamed up her slight frame, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her training tunic. 

 

“Ben!” Rey gasped out. 

 

He released her skin with a slick pop and surveyed the red bruise he had left in his wake. Kylo rubbed his leather clad thumb over the blossom and grinned. 

 

“In the morning, we are leaving on a mission. Just the two of us.” 

 

“We are?” Rey asked with confusion and curiosity. 

 

“Yes, it is at last time…” 

 

“Time for?” Rey whispered. 

 

“Time for you to construct your lightsaber.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

The wind on Ilum sent shivers down Rey’s spine. She had only really seen snow while on Starkiller Base and she was a little preoccupied at the time. Now, she’s wearing a warm brown coat made from Bantha hair that Ben had bought for her, as her feet crunch in the fallen snow. 

 

They had landed the shuttle only a few minutes prior. Hux had been none too pleased that Ben and Rey were going on a mission and leaving the First Order fleet. The general’s bruised body was still recovering from the meeting room  _ incident _ when Ben threw him against the wall. So even though Hux clearly was against the leaving the fleet, he relented. 

 

Ben’s alabaster skin and dark wavy locks stood out against the snow and ice covered planet. He looked gorgeous— if Rey were being honest with herself. Rey glanced over at Ben and he’s smirking at her—  _ smirking. _ She must have projected those thoughts to him over their bond. 

 

Ben grabbed her hand and they start to walk through the deep snow. Rey’s not certain how this whole process is supposed to start. She needed a kyber crystal and a hilt for her saber. They have both pieces of the Skywalker saber in her satchel and her staff is slung over her back. 

 

Their gloved fingers interlaced as Ben led her through the swirling snow storm. 

 

“We need to get out of the storm and towards the kyber crystal caves,” Ben stated. 

 

Rey shivered in her clothes. She wasn’t used to the weather this cold, especially with her having grown up on the desert planet of Jakku. Ben pulled her into his chest and tried to shield her from the heavy winds. 

 

_ Should have landed closer to the caves,  _ came a thought across their bond.  _ Should have thought of my desert flower in a kriffing snow storm.  _

 

Rey’s teeth chattered and she tugged as Ben’s hand. 

 

_ “I’m okay, Benny,”  _ she pushed across the bond,  _ “I will be fine.”  _

 

Just ahead, through her squinted eyes, Rey saw a dark shape on the horizon line. Ben pulled her along as they started to walk up the slick icy hill. Rey’s fingers dug into the slush as she fell to her knees. Ben was behind her, grabbing her around the waist and hefting her up to her feet. 

 

He tapped her on the ass to encourage her to keep moving. They were getting closer to the shelter, Rey could see through her squinted eyes that it was one of the caves. Rey put a hand over her face, shielding it from the snow and ice that was swirling in the wind. Then she gasped at the sight before her. 

 

Walls of ice, at least 30 feet tall. It reminded Rey of the many times she'd scaled the walls in the fallen Star Destroyer on Jakku or even on Starkiller base. 

 

Ben was by her side again, putting his arm around her shoulders and urging her forward towards the cave nestled between the walls of ice. He was practically running towards the entrance, his long legs sloshing through the snow and providing a path for her smaller steps. 

 

As they made it into the entrance of the cave, the walls provided a barrier blocking the wind. Though the damage had been done, Rey was shivering. She had never been this cold in her entire life. 

 

Ben grabbed her hands and pulled her further into the cave. Her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark and she felt like she was blind. The deeper that they walked, the more her eyes adjusted. Ben stopped suddenly and dropped his pack on the ground. 

 

Rey followed suit, dropping her satchel and staff as she ran her hands up and down her arms. 

 

Ben took off his cape and wrapped it around Rey’s shoulders. He kissed her nose and then her chilly lips. 

 

“I’ve been to this planet once before with…  _ Luke.  _ I know the terrain. I’m going to go to the woods to find some firewood. I won’t be long; there are snacks in my pack and some water.” 

 

“Don’t be long,” Rey called out as she cuddled up in Ben’s cape and started to munch on a ration pack. 

 

“Don’t worry, starlight. I’ll come back for you,” Ben replied. 

 

***

 

Kylo knew these woods well. He had been here once before with the man that tried to murder him in his sleep. Kylo hadn’t forgotten his trip to Ilum with his uncle. Kylo had been so proud of himself when he constructed his saber and it was a beautiful blue blade. The color of a Jedi. Kylo had laughed at the voices in his head.  _ See? I am good,  _ he had claimed. 

 

Yet Luke had still looked at him with wariness which only served to make Kylo doubt himself. Doubt that he was even worthy of any of this. It made the whispers louder. The whispers that he now knew belonged to Snoke. 

 

Kylo trudged through the snow to the closest wooded area. He hated to leave Rey for any amount of time. Her pretty pink lips had turned blue and her body was wracked with shivers. He needed to get back to her and start a fire. He needed to warm her up properly. 

 

Kylo took out his saber and ignited it, it would work well enough for his task of collecting wood to be used for the fire. He started by swinging his saber against the trunk of a tree. It fell down beside him and he started to hack the trunk into smaller pieces. 

 

After he finished, Kylo turned his saber off and placed it back on his belt. Then he gathered the logs in his arms and headed back towards the cave— back towards Rey. 

 

Once he arrived back in the cave, Kylo started to arrange the firewood into a pile and then he dug through his pack until he pulled out a fire rod. Kylo set to work starting a fire by whacking the two chambers against each other which ignited the flames. Then he put the flame against the logs and after a few seconds the logs caught fire. 

 

He turned to look at Rey and her lips were still blue and her teeth were chattering from the strength of her shivers. 

 

“Take off your clothes,” Kylo stated. 

 

Her eyes widened and he blushed when he realized what she must have insinuated. Kylo started to take off his own clothes and looked into Rey’s eyes. 

 

“Skin on skin contact is the best natural heat source. I’m not expecting anything.” 

 

Rey nodded and pushed the cape off of her shoulders. Kylo placed the cape over the floor of the cave and reached into his pack, pulling out a thick blanket. He took off everything but his underthings and watched as Rey took off her coat and boots followed by her pants and tunic. 

 

She wasn’t wearing a breast band which Kylo found  _ intriguing.  _

 

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her breasts before— because he had. Hells, he had even laved attention to those pretty rosy nipples. He shook himself from those thoughts and sat down on his cape. Kylo opened his arms for Rey and she laid down beside him. 

 

Kylo wrapped one arm around Rey’s upper back and the other reached down to grab Rey’s leg and situate it over his hip. Then he slid his hand up her thigh until he was cupping her ass through her tiny panties. Rey’s pretty breasts were pressed against his chest and immediately the heat of his body started to warm her. Her lips turned back to their normal shade of pink. 

 

Kylo reached for the blanket with his hand, summoning it with the Force, and then covered them both up as they settled into a comfortable embrace. 

 

After a few minutes, Rey was still shivering. Kylo leaned into her and kissed her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

 

Her nipples were hard against his chest and he groaned as he felt his cock harden.  _ Kriff. _ He didn’t want Rey to think he expected anything of her. He just wanted to warm her up. 

 

But Rey— oh his Rey, she always surprised him. She was rubbing herself over his erection and moaning at the sensation of the head of his cock nudging her clit. Gods— it took everything in him not to come in his underthings. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo warned, as he grabbed her hip to still her. 

 

“Ben please, I need you,” she whimpered. 

 

Kylo rolled over so he was on top of her body, giving her slow, drugging kisses. He started to kiss down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, stopping to suck at each of her nipples before he continued his journey south. 

 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked as he kissed below her belly button. 

 

“I’m not going to have our first time be on some ice planet in the middle of a dungy cave,” Kylo insisted. “I want our first time to be in our bed.”  _ As husband and wife,  _ he mentally added. 

 

Rey started to whine and Kylo lowered his mouth to the band of her panties. He bit the fabric and started to pull them down her thighs. Rey lifted her hips to held him and Kylo removed them from her body and then grabbed her hips, pulling her body down closer to him. 

 

Her thighs were clamped closed tightly and Kylo kissed her knees. 

 

“Please starlight, let me make you feel good. Let me  _ warm _ you.” 

 

Her cheeks flushed as she threw an arm over her eyes and then she parted her legs, exposing all of her under his heated gaze. 

 

Rey had the most gorgeous pussy that he had ever seen— granted, it was the only one he had seen other than the occasional holoporn he had stumbled upon. 

 

Yet, she still was perfection in his eyes. Kylo brushed his thumb up the seam of her folds and relished the little jolt she gave at the contact. 

 

Kylo rested his cheek against her inner thigh and looked up at his beautiful girl. 

 

“Rey, look at me.” 

 

She lifted her arm and looked up at him at where Kylo was positioned between her legs. 

 

He kissed her thigh and brushed his tongue out to taste her skin. 

 

“Can I?” Kylo asked, as he looked down at her pretty cunt. 

 

Rey nodded once and threw her hand back over her eyes. Kylo lowered himself down and blew against her pussy. He parted her folds with his fingers and laved his tongue against her. Rey grabbed onto his head, sinking her fingers into his dark locks and holding him against her as he continued to lap at her pussy. 

 

And  _ gods _ , the taste of her. Kylo would lick her pussy every night for the rest of his life if she would only let him. Rey bucked her hips against him and he put an arm over her hips to keep her in place while he pleasured her. 

 

Kylo thrust his tongue inside and his nose bumped up against her clit. The moment his tongue pressed inside her tight cunt, he felt her walls flutter around the muscle. He nearly rolled his eyes right out of his head when he thought of what his  _ cock _ would feel like inside her. 

 

He replaced his tongue with one thick finger. Rey whined at the loss of his mouth but he had other plans. Kylo sought his attentions to her clit, licking swift circles around the little bundle and Rey’s hands tightened in his hair as she rocked against his tongue and finger. 

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey moaned. “Ben, I’m…” 

 

_ Yes. Come for me. I want to taste it. Come all over my tongue and fingers.  _

 

Her walls fluttered around his digit and once she came down from the aftershocks Kylo removed his finger, sticking it in his mouth and sucking it clean. 

 

Rey’s chest was heaving, her pretty nipples peaked and so inviting. His cock had never been so hard in his life and Kylo was going to have to excuse himself to take care of this  _ situation.  _

 

Rey sat up and reached over, rubbing him through his underthings. 

 

“It’s my turn to pleasure you,” Rey commanded as she pulled his underthings down, releasing his cock. 

 

“ _ Kriff,  _ Rey!” Kylo groaned as she wrapped her palm around his length and licked her lips. 

 

“I want to taste you, Ben. The same way you just tasted me.” 

 

Rey lowered her mouth over the head of his cock and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

 

She was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

 

Kylo was already hard against Rey’s taut stomach. She reached beneath the band of his underthings and grabbed his aching erection. 

 

“Kriff, Rey!”

 

“I want to taste you, Ben,” Rey said as she rid him of his standard underwear. “The same way as you just tasted me.” 

 

Then Rey lowered her mouth over the head of his cock. Kylo gently grasped the back of Rey’s head as she took more of his length between her lips. 

 

“Oh gods,” Kylo groaned. “Your hot little mouth… it feels so good, starlight.” 

 

She bobbed up and down his cock, laving her tongue along the underside of his shaft.  _ Kriff _ , he wondered if her pussy would feel like this. He could only imagine how  _ tight _ her cunt would feel wrapped around him. 

 

Rey pulled away with a pop and kissed the head of his cock before flicking her tongue against him. She grabbed the base with her small hand and started to stroke him. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek as he gazed down at Rey between his splayed legs with an inquisitive look on her face as she explored his body. 

 

She was indeed a  _ scavenger _ and Kylo was all too eager to let her scavenge his body. 

Rey hummed around his cock and Kylo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the vibrations. He was not going to last very long if she kept this up. 

 

The slit was already beaded with precome and Rey’s pink tongue darted out to taste him. Kylo gathered her loose hair in one palm and stroked her cheek with his other hand. 

 

“Mmm,” Rey moaned. “I love the way you taste, Ben.” Her pretty pink lips started kissing up his shaft as she continued to stroke him. “You’re so hard and yet your skin is so soft. Gods, I wish that I could feel you inside me.” 

 

His woman was trying his self imposed restraint. Kylo had a vision of what their first time would be like. They would retire to a bedroom in a large palace surrounded by lush gardens and beautiful pools of fresh water. Both of their ring fingers would complement the other with their matching bands— and Rey… Rey would finally be his wife. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo warned. 

 

She continued her ministrations, sucking hard on his cock as she rested her palms on his thighs. 

 

Gods, she looked so gorgeous with his cock in her mouth, her loose wavy hair framing her face. Her hazel eyes were locked onto his as she rolled her tongue around the head of his cock. 

 

“Kriff, I’m going to…” Kylo groaned as he felt himself start to rise towards his peak.

 

_ Come for me, Ben.  _

 

Kylo cradled Rey’s head as he thrust his hips up into her open mouth. In only two more thrusts, Kylo was shooting ropes of come down Rey’s throat. She swallowed every drop of his arousal, smiling as she released his cock from her mouth. 

 

_ Minx,  _ Kylo smirked. 

 

He grabbed Rey around the waist and laid her down on her back, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

Kylo rolled them onto their sides and continued to kiss Rey as he smoothed a hand down her back to cup her ass. 

 

Kylo quickly lifted his hand and brought it back down on her ass, his palm spanning the length of her ass and pussy. 

 

Rey gave a little yelp and her nipples hardened against his chest.  _ She had liked that.  _

 

“That’s for teasing me, starlight.” 

 

She burrowed herself against his chest and fluttered her eyes as they grew heavy. 

 

“Sleep now. You’ll need your rest for constructing your saber.” 

 

***

 

After a restful sleep, Rey awoke to a shock of cold. The fire had gone out and her only source of warmth was Ben’s body. She quickly removed herself from his heat and he woke with a start. 

 

They quickly got dressed and Ben wiped the sleep from his eyes. No words were spoken as he grabbed Rey’s hand and they made their descent further into the kyber crystal cave. 

 

Everything was shrouded in vast darkness. Shadows danced on the cave walls from the glow of Ben’s flickering red saber. It gave Rey a sense of foreboding. 

 

The cavern started to narrow and Ben ended up extinguishing his saber so he could crawl through the tunnel on hands and knees. Rey followed behind him, thankful for her thick leather gloves as she crawled over loose stone and pebbles. 

 

On the other side of the tunnel, the cavern opened up into a large natural grotto filled with luminescent crystals. 

 

Rey gasped at the sight before her. The Force pulsed in this place— light and dark battling against each other and calling forth to her. 

 

“Do you feel anything calling to you?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating on the Force that flowed through her body. There was a pulse like a beating heart. It was a beacon within the night. A bright light surrounded by darkness. Yet, the light shone brightly and shielded the darkness from consuming it. 

 

Rey reached out her hand and felt the Force wrap around the source of the light. She tugged and a crystal broke free from the rocky outlying. 

 

It flew into her outstretched hand and warmed against her palm. Rey looked up into Ben’s eyes and smiled. 

 

“It looks like you found your kyber crystal,” Ben remarked. 

 

***

 

Rey sat on the ground of the cavern surrounded by the two pieces of the legacy saber and her staff. Ben was starting a fire a few feet away from where she sat. 

 

“I have many containers of water in my pack,” Ben mentioned. “I will keep you hydrated while you meditate. There is no telling how long you will be in meditation.” 

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied, clutching her kyber crystal to her heart. 

 

Ben crossed over to her and got down on his knees before her. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to meet hers. 

 

“I love you,” Ben breathed against her lips. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

She crossed her legs and placed the crystal on the ground next to the saber components and then rested her hands, palm up on her knees. Rey closed her eyes and breathed. 

 

***

 

_ It was dark in the dreamscape. Rey found herself in a room with no doors and no windows. She was trapped.  _

 

_ She fell to her knees on the durasteel floor. She felt around in the darkness and only found a vast emptiness.  _

 

_ She was alone.  _

 

_ She heard whispers… voices that she was not familiar with.  _

 

_ “There will be balance. It is foreseen.”  _

 

_ “Rey, these are your first steps.”  _

 

_ “Your destinies are intertwined— fated to be connected.” _

 

_ “Bound by the Force.” _

 

_ Then another voice… her own when she was a child.  _

 

_ “Please,” Rey begged as she tugged on her mother’s hand. “Please don’t leave me.”  _

 

_ It stung. Her heart ached at the despair in her voice as she begged her mother not to leave her.  _

 

_ Rey pushed herself up to her feet and grasped the wall. Where was Ben? She needed him. He was her only family now and the only one that understood the soul crushing loneliness.  _

 

_ She felt along the confines of the room, searching for an exit. Rey needed to get out of the room.  _

 

_ A searing pain roiled through her stomach and she looked down at herself. Suddenly her stomach was round, swollen with a child.  _

 

_ “Ben. Where is Ben? He should be here,” Rey cried.  _

 

_ Time sped forward and Ben was screaming as he held his cauterized wound. His arm had been cut off just below his bicep.  _

 

_ Rey held a hand over her mouth and retched. She looked down at her body and her stomach was no longer round.  _

 

_ More time passed and Rey was laying in a large bed next to Ben. She felt a tiny finger tapping her arm. Rey cracked her eye open and saw two little children— a boy and a girl. The boy had a dark mop of hair reminiscent of Ben’s. And the girl had her brown hair pulled back in three buns lining the back of her head.  _

 

_ “Mommy,” the little girl said, “It’s time to wake up.”  _

 

***

 

Rey gasped as she opened her eyes. Ben was clutching her cheeks and he looked pale. 

 

“Rey? Oh Rey.” 

 

Surrounding them both were all the loose pebbles and the completed hilt of her saber. Rey’s chest heaved as Ben closed the distance and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

 

They stood there, beneath the glowing kyber crystals and surrounded by the Force. The pebbles drifted softly to the ground and Rey’s saber holt landed in the palm of her hand. 

 

“I was so worried. You were shaking… convulsing. I tried to comfort you but you had your shields up and I couldn’t feel you over our bond, even though you were right before my eyes.” 

 

Rey wanted to tell him of the visions that she witnessed. Everything was jumbled in her mind and she was still trying to make sense of all of it. Was it a vision of their fate? What could it be? Rey wasn’t sure and she needed the time to analyze what she had seen. 

 

She had so many questions. Where was Ben when she was pregnant and going into labor? 

 

Would Ben really lose an arm?

 

And those children.  _ Their  _ children. She wanted to know more about them.  _ Longed  _ to see them again and to hear the sweet sound of her daughter’s voice. 

 

Ben wrapped Rey up in his arms, hugging her tightly. She could feel the steady beat of his heart pounding against her chest. Rey snuggled up into his chest, pressing kisses along his exposed neck. 

 

When he released her, Rey looked down at the saber hilt that was held in her hand. The hilt was longer than any that she had ever seen. Upon further inspection she realized that she had used the mechanisms from the legacy saber but had used a good portion of her staff as her saber hilt. 

 

Rey held the lightsaber away from their bodies and pressed the ignition. An aqua blue beam ignited from each end of the saber. Ben’s eyes widened as he took in her weapon. 

 

“Wow, it’s beautiful, Rey. It suits you.” 

 

Rey gazed up at Ben through the fringe of her eyelashes. The look of awe on his face made her heart skip a beat. 

 

“Blue like the waters of Ahch-To, like the Skywalker saber,” Rey replied with a smile. She had never been more proud of something she had constructed. 

 

Ben reached for the weapon and she handed it over. He twirled the saber around in the grotto, testing the weight. 

 

“Blue like my first saber,” Ben answered, with a touch of sadness in his voice. 

 

_ Before I became a monster.  _

 

Rey opened her mouth to respond but as she stepped towards him, the blood rushed to her head and she wobbled on her feet. 

 

Ben was quick a Force lightning as he caught Rey’s body before she started to fall. 

 

“I just got dizzy,” Rey offered.

 

“Your body is weak from lack of sustenance. You were meditating for a standard day cycle.” 

 

“Oh!” Rey did feel very light headed and weak. She wanted nothing more than to eat a good meal aboard the  _ Finalizer.  _ When had she become so spoiled?

 

“We should head back,” Ben said. 

 

They crawled through the tunnel back to the main chambers of the cave. After Rey stood up and wiped her gloved hands over her pants, Ben leaned down and scooped Rey up into his arms. 

 

“Hey! Ben!”

 

“I’ll carry you the rest of the way. You need to rest.” 

 

“I can walk you,  _ nerfherder. _ ”

 

“I know you can, but you don’t have to. Let me help, Rey.” 

 

Rey rested her head against Ben’s solid chest. He wouldn’t let her fall. He was here— and she was loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

A few standard days after Kylo and Rey had gotten back to the _Finalizer_ , Kylo decided that it was time for Rey to train with her newly constructed saber staff with the Knights. He woke Rey up with a kiss on the lips and pulled her out of the bed and towards the shower.

 

They stood under the spray, holding each other in their arms. They hadn’t gone any further in their explorations of each other's bodies. Kylo was adamant about treating Rey like a lady. It wouldn’t be much longer until they were married— surely he could hold out until then. Making love to Rey on a lush planet surrounded by nature would be far more intimate that sleeping with her in the cold reaches of space.

 

He brought his forehead down to rest on hers, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the water raining down on both of them. Kylo moved his hands up the slick expanse of Rey’s back, brushing his fingertips over the notches of her spine. She was all soft curves and hard muscles. Kylo loved every inch of her body. Every freckle and every scar.

 

Their lips met and Kylo nudged his tongue into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her tightly, making her breasts press up against his chest and he groaned against Rey’s mouth.

 

His body was already reacting to the feeling of having Rey in his arms. Kylo turned her around, letting his gaze drop to her perfectly peach shaped ass before he grabbed the shampoo and started to lather Rey’s hair.

 

After he rinsed out Rey’s hair she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some of the gel into her hands. She looked up into his eyes and smirked.

 

“Lean down so I can wash your hair.”

 

Kylo leaned forward and Rey sunk her fingers into his wet locks. He loved the feeling of her nails scraping against his scalp. He closed his eyes and relaxed as she massaged his head. He could get used to this. In fact, Kylo decided that they would never shower alone again.

 

Once she was finished with his hair, Kylo took the bottle of soap and squirted some into his hand. Then he rubbed his hands together to lather them up. He paid special attention to cleaning her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her erect nipples and she moaned softly.

 

There was far too much that needed to be done today and it bothered Kylo that they couldn’t take more time in the shower. Rey needed to train with her new lightsaber, then they had meetings to discuss the wedding plans and the guest list. He had also set up an appointment with a seamstress for Rey to have her wedding dress designed to her specifications. He wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding. Kylo wanted to make Rey feel like a princess.

 

After sharing a few more kisses beneath the shower, Kylo turned it off and opened the glass doors of the fresher. He grabbed two dark towels and handed one over to Rey as he wrapped his around his waist.

 

They walked into the bedroom and Rey started to go through her drawers to find some leggings and a tunic to wear for training. Kylo walked over to the other dresser and opened the top drawer that was full of Rey’s panties. He grabbed a black pair that was seamless and soft to the touch.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Rey asked with a blush on her face. She walked over the drawer and slammed it shut, almost taking out his hand in the process.

 

“Fuck, Rey,” Kylo growled as he handed her the panties. “I was just grabbing these for you.”

 

Her face was still stained a crimson red as she thanked him. Kylo didn’t understand why she was being so secretive. He could feel her Force signature spike with anxiousness. He supposed he would bring it up to her later.

 

Kylo dropped his towel and walked over to the closet, completely bare. He could feel Rey’s stare boring into his back and he smirked to himself.

 

 _Damn this man and his fine ass._ He heard projected across the bond. Kylo held the towel over his crotch, turned and winked at Rey before grabbing his trousers and tunic.

 

***

 

Rey grabbed her lightsaber and hooked it to her belt. Ben had grabbed his own saber and walked over, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist and kissing her passionately. He tasted of mint.

 

Her cheeks still burned from the thought of Ben finding the lingerie she had purchased. She had waited long enough and figured tonight would be the perfect night to surprise him with the intimates.

 

Ben walked them through the corridors with his hand resting on her lower back. Stormtroopers and officers froze in their places as they passed. The amount of respect that surrounded the two of them as they walked through the hallways was stifling. Rey had never felt like royalty before; she was always a nobody from nowhere. Yet here, she had a purpose and she was respected.

 

The training room blast doors opened at their approach and Ben kept his hand resting on her lower back as they walked inside. Rey saw Tolas and Ayumi sparring on one side of the large room. Orion was deflecting blaster shots from a droid and the other three knights were standing near the doorway, working on saber forms.

 

Rey’s eyes scanned over the first knight. Ben had introduced him the last time that she had trained. His name was Archer and he had sharp features and dark hair and an olive skin tone. Archer looked up and gave Ben a nod as they approached.

 

The shortest knight, Rian, had sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He was always very kind and respectful towards Rey. She could tell that Rian had a lot of admiration for Ben. The last knight, Sirius, had dark skin and short cropped hair.

 

“Hello, my lady,” Sirius greeted Rey, reaching for her hand and pressing a kiss along her knuckles.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ben growled. The look in Ben’s eyes told the other man to kindly _back off._

 

Rey giggled and grabbed Ben’s bicep. He looked down at Rey and smiled before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her wetly. A few of the knights whistled and Ben smirked as he pulled away for breath.

 

“Now that I’ve gotten everybody’s attention, I’d like for Rey to show you her newly constructed lightsaber.”

 

The knights gathered around her and she grabbed the hilt, holding it out from her body as she ignited the duel blades. The piercing cerulean blue beams hummed as she gently spun the saber in her grip.

 

Ayumi was the first one to comment on her saber, marveling at the construction of the saber staff. Tolas, Archer, and Sirius nodded their approval at her weapon. Orion scoffed from where he stood.

 

Rey saw Ben’s shoulders tighten and felt the burning rage rolling off of him. Rey reached down and grabbed Ben’s hand, squeezing once to reassure him.

 

“What is the issue, Orion?” Ben rasped.

 

“She has the color of a Jedi.”

 

“All of you are well aware that my Empress, Rey of Jakku, is the known to the Galaxy as the   _last_ Jedi. I’ve never wanted her to be seduced to the dark. We’ve spoken about this since before Snoke’s death. To achieve true balance we must pull from both the dark and the light side of the Force. The color of Rey’s saber has little to do with her status as a Jedi or a dark Force user.”

 

Orion’s eye twitched before he threw his training saber across the room and stormed out of the facility. Rey bit her lip as she watched Ben run after him.

 

***

 

Kylo chased after Orion— the stuck up little _shit._ Orion had always acted disrespectful under Skywalker’s tutelage but this sort of insubordination and outright disrespect towards Rey— _his Rey,_ was infuriating.

 

Kylo caught up to the man and pushed him up against the durasteel wall.

 

“You are out of line, Orion,” Kylo growled.

 

Orion’s jaw ticked as he held Kylo’s gaze.

 

There was silence for a moment as Kylo decided what to do with him. He quirked his head to the side and gave the irritant a devilish grin.

 

“You will leave the fleet in two standard hours. I’m sending you on a mission to Dagobah. I want you to gather research on the inhabitants. There was once a very powerful Force user native to the planet. There is also a cave surrounded with dark Force energy. I want you to go and meditate, center yourself. I don’t want you to come back until you are balanced.”

 

“That murky swamp?” Orion groaned.

 

“Leave!” Kylo yelled, igniting his flickering red blade in warning.

 

Orion turned on his heel and made towards his quarters. Kylo pulled out his comm unit and called Hux.

 

“Make sure Orion Ren leaves the fleet for his mission in two standard hours. Then meet with me in the conference room to go over the location of my wedding.”

 

***

 

“What are your thoughts on Scarif?” Hux asked.

 

“No, there is a huge crater on the planet caused by the Death Star,” Rey argued.

 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You said you wanted a planet with lush greenery. Scarif has both jungles and beaches.”

 

“No, I refuse.” Rey crossed her arms.

 

She felt Ben place a hand on her thigh and squeeze encouragingly.

 

“You certainly don’t want Mustafar; although your betrothed _does_ have a castle there.”

 

Rey felt her curiosity peak. _A castle? On a volcanic planet?_

 

 _“Later, Rey,”_ Ben pushed across their bond.

 

Hux hadn’t stopped talking, not realizing that she and Ben were having a silent conversation through their Force bond.

 

“You’ve made it clear you don’t want Coruscant. Yavin IV was once a resistance base so you have to understand my insistence against that planet. What would you suggest… Empress?”

 

Rey turned towards Ben and bit her lip, looking at him through her eyelashes.

 

“I have an idea,” she all but whispered. “I was thinking maybe we could be married on Ahch-To.”

 

“Ahch-To?” Hux sneered. “What planet is that?”

 

Ben held his hand up to silence Hux.

 

“It’s the first Jedi temple. The planet is rich in the Force.”

 

 _“It’s were we first connected,”_ Rey replied through the bond.

 

 _“Where we touched hands across the galaxy,”_ Ben answered.

 

He looked over to Hux as he finally broke the silence. “It’s settled. We will be married on Ahch-To.”

 

“Alright,” Hux remarked as he typed in the name _Ahch-To_ onto his data-pad. “The seamstress will meet with the Empress in a few standard hours. I’ll have the woman sent to your quarters once she arrives onboard the _Finalizer._ ”

 

***

 

Ever since they had gotten back from Ilum, Rey had a sinking feeling in her stomach over the visions she saw while meditating. She hadn’t found a time to bring it up to Ben yet. Now, however, they were sitting across from each other while they ate nerf steak with whipped potatoes and roasted vegetables.

 

Rey started to cut her steak, meticulously cutting it into bite sized pieces.

 

“What’s the matter, Rey? I can feel the conflict in you. Orion is nothing to worry about; I’ve sent him away on a mission for his insubordination.”

 

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed. “I wasn’t worried about that. I actually wanted to talk to you about something I saw while meditating on Ilum.”

 

Ben slowly chewed his steak as he gazed at her.

 

“The first thing I saw was myself pregnant.”

 

“A premonition. Rey, that’s wonderful.” She could feel his pleasure over the bond. He wanted a family with her as much as she did.

 

“I was in labor but you were nowhere to be found. I was scared and alone.”

 

“I would never leave you alone, Rey. I will always be with you. Particularly when our children are born.”

 

Rey nodded, her eyes filling with tears. “There was more. A vision of you losing an arm. I heard you scream out in pain.”

 

“Oh, starlight,” Ben whispered. “Come here, baby.”

 

She quickly stood and scrambled into Ben’s lap. He wrapped his warm arms around her and brushed his hands up and down her back in soothing strokes. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

 

“And I saw them. Our children; a boy and a girl. They were… they were twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

The cloaked figure descended the ship, his feet sinking into the marshy swamp. He reached out and felt the pull towards the dark. The Force beckoned him towards the cave. He sloshed through the murky water, searching for the darkness that called to him.

 

On steady feet, he climbed out of the swamp and walked into the cave. The Force whispered to him, cackling hisses in an ancient tongue he couldn’t decipher. He dropped to his knees and clutched the ground with his gloved hands.

 

“I’m ready to complete my training,” he called out, his voice echoing against the dusty walls.

 

 _Young Orion,_ a gravelly voice responded.

 

Orion bowed his head as he growled, “Thank you, Master.”

 

***

 

Kylo swallowed hard as he stared into Rey’s bright hazel eyes. _Twins._ There was a future in the realm of possibility where they have twins!

 

He felt pride swell in his chest at the thought of Rey’s stomach round with his children. _Their_ children.

 

Then his mind wandered to the other premonitions that Rey had seen. He found it hard to believe that he would ever miss the birth of his children. That couldn’t be right. Also, the vision of him being maimed. A cauterized wound— Rey had said. That could only be done by a lightsaber.

 

Rey was still seated on his lap, her nose nuzzled up to his neck as he ran his hand up and down her back in soothing strokes.

 

“We will be alright, Rey. I promise,” he assured, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Come on starlight, lets get you to bed.”

 

She went rigid in his arms and he blinked at her in shock.

 

“Rey?” he questioned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just… I have a surprise for you. If you could wait for just a moment.”

 

She jumped off his lap and scampered into the bedroom. He heard the sound of drawers slamming.

 

Minutes later Kylo heard the blast doors to the fresher hiss shut. Rey sent an image on his bed to him from over their bond and she urged him to go lay down.

 

What was his lovely woman up to?

 

Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed and started to loosen his boots, slipping them each off before laying back against the pillows. His legs were crossed at the ankle with his hands resting on his lap as he waited for Rey to finish in the fresher.

 

The door hissed open and Rey walked into the bedroom. Kylo felt all the blood rush straight to his cock at the sight of Rey standing in his bedroom wearing nothing but a lacy babydoll lingerie set.

 

_Oh dear gods. She would be the death of him._

 

His mouth had to be gaping open. There was no doubt he looked like a moron as he stared at her. Rey starting wringing her hands in a nervous motion as she bit her lip.

 

“Is it… do you like it?”

 

Kylo attempted to speak, stuttering over his words. Rey giggled as her cheeks blushed. He swallowed and tried once more.

 

“Rey. Starlight, my beautiful girl. Come here.”

 

She padded across the room towards him and crawled onto his lap. Rey looped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. It was barely even a brush of her lips against his own. Kylo let his hands settle at her waist as he caressed the cream colored lace.

 

“Beautiful,” he mused. “All of this for me?”

 

Rey nodded once and chewed at her bottom lip. The sight made Kylo want to suckle on that plump rosy lip.

 

He pushed his hands beneath the robe and ran his fingertips across her taut stomach. He could see that she was wearing a delicate white bralette and panty set beneath the robe and he was very eager to see what it looked like.

 

Rey crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed the hem of the robe, pulling it over her head and gingerly placing it on the floor. She brushed the hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind her ears as she met his eyes.

 

Kylo moaned out loud. The lacy bralette left little to the imagination. Her nipples were visible and rosy. He wrapped one arm around her lower back as he started to kiss down her neck. His breath was hot against her breast as he took her nipple between his lips, sucking the hardened peak through the lace bralette.

 

Rey twined her fingers through his hair as he suckled at her breast. He released her nipple with a heady moan before he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

 

“I kriffing love you in white,” Kylo growled.

 

His cock was already hard and straining beneath the material of his trousers. Rey kissed at his neck as she ran her hands down his dark tunic.

 

She pulled away from his neck with a slick pop.

 

“I want this off,” Rey demanded, tugging at his shirt.

 

Kylo chuckled as he removed the tunic. Rey sighed and ran her palms over his solid chest.

 

Kylo captured her lips, kissing her deeply as he ran his hands up and down her back until he brought them down to cup her round bottom.

 

He groaned against her mouth as he squeezed the soft swells of her ass. Rey slid her hands down his chest to work at the fastenings of his pants until she released his erection.

 

She grabbed hold of his shaft and gave it a few experimental tugs. Kylo groaned and bucked his hips into her hand.

 

“Rey. I can’t…. you are going to make me come.”

 

She stopped her ministrations and sat back on her haunches, deciding instead to unclasp the bralette and release her breasts.

 

The cold steril air of the cabin immediately made Rey’s nipples harden. Kylo grabbed her waist and flipped them so she was laying on her back. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and grabbed his cock, stroking it as he looked down on his gorgeous woman.

 

“So beautiful. How long have you had this lingerie hidden away?”

 

Rey blushed pursed her lips adorably.

 

“Since Naboo,” Rey answered.

 

“Naughty little thing. Take off your panties and turn over onto your stomach.”

 

Rey blinked at him but then shimmied out of her panties, kicking them off absentmindedly. She rolled over and arched her back so she was resting her weight on her forearms.

 

Kylo admired the view of her peachy ass. He crawled on the bed grabbed her hips, lifting her ass into the air.

 

“What do you think, Rey? Do you think you deserve a few spanks for keeping me waiting? Hmm?”

 

“Yes,” Rey agreed, wiggling her hips enticingly.

 

_The minx._

 

He rubbed his palm over her smooth bottom, squeezing lightly before he brought his hand back. He let his hand come down with a quick slap. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to sting.

 

Kylo sunk one of his thick fingers into her cunt.

 

“Kriff. Already so wet for me, darling.”

 

He gave her ass two more slaps, one on her other ass cheek and the other on both cheeks, his fingers connecting with her wet cunt.

 

“Spread your legs and arch your back. Yes just like that,” Kylo praised Rey as she followed his directions.

 

He leaned in and licked her cunt, holding her hips in place as he lapped at her folds. Kylo wouldn’t never tire of the taste of Rey’s sweet pussy. He continued to pleasure her until her thighs were shaking and her clit throbbed against his tongue.

 

Kylo worked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, cradling her hips in his large palms as she came down.

 

Rey collapsed onto her stomach and rolled over onto her bad, looking up at him with a sated smile on her face.

 

“Your turn,” Rey said with a smirk.

 

She took a big breath before rolling herself up to her knees. She then threw herself against Kylo’s body, looping her arms around his neck as she devoured his mouth.

 

His erection was hard against her taut stomach, begging for attention. Kylo cupped Rey’s breast and tweaked her nipple as she grasped his cock and started to stroke him. Rey dropped forward so she was on hands and knees as she licked at the underside of his cock.

 

Kylo gathered her hair into his hand as she hollowed her cheeks and took his cock into her mouth.

 

 _Kriff._ Her mouth felt amazing. So warm and wet. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thought about how tight her pussy would feel. Rey was really trying his patience with the sexy lingerie and the way she sucked him off like she had been doing it all her life. It was decided— he was moving the damn wedding up. They could set course to Ahch-To and arrive tomorrow… couldn’t they?

 

Kylo knew he wasn’t going to last long as Rey took him deeper. Her tongue ran along his shaft as she bobbed her head, moaning around the head of his cock.

 

“I want to come on your tits,” Kylo growled.

 

Rey pulled away from his member with a pop. Kylo grabbed hold and started stroking himself quickly, chasing his release. It wasn’t long before he was spurting, painting her pretty little tits with his spend. He groaned at the sight and rubbed his come into his skin, squeezing each of her breasts as he admired his work.

 

“Lovely,” he remarked, brushing his thumb over her nipple, “Just lovely.”

 

***

 

Kylo woke before Rey the next morning. She looked beautiful in the starlight gleaming through the viewport, her hair fanned over the pillow. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before rolling out of the bed.

 

Once he was living area, he reached out— searching for the familiar figure in the Force of his mother. _There._ There she was.

 

_“Mother.”_

 

_“Ben. Is everything alright?”_

 

_“I’m marrying Rey on Ahch-To. It would mean a lot to her if you could be there.”_

 

Kylo felt his mother’s elation.

 

 _“It would mean a lot to me also. If you could be there,”_ he added.

 

_“I wouldn’t miss it, Ben. Just tell me when and I’ll be there.”_

 

Kylo smiled as he gave his mother the details and then closed their connection. He was going to marry Rey, the love of his life— and his mother would be there to witness it. Kylo walked over to the start brewing the caf, knowing that Rey would be waking up at any moment with a need for the hot beverage. He smiled to himself again. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

 

***

 

Orion Ren groaned in pain as his body was wracked with pain. He took the assault willingly, remembering the code.

 

_“Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken.”_

 

Yes, his chains were broken— he was no longer a knight of Ren. His master had never been Kylo Ren. The time had come to for him to gain his victory.

 

The voice that spoke to him in the cave chuckled darkly.

 

_“Do not disappoint me, young Orion. I was mistaken to believe the powerful dark resided in Kylo Ren. He is weak and foolish. A man filled with compassion and love.”_

 

“He is not my master,” Orion replied.

 

_“Take away the root of his compassion. Take away the light. Once you achieve this objective, he will crumble to your will and your training will be complete.”_

 

“Take away his light.” Orion mirrored.

 

 _“I trust you know what needs to be done,”_ the voice rumbled.

 

“Destroy Rey of Jakku. Take away Kylo Ren’s light.”

 

***

 

Rey awoke with a start. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She had an eerie feeling that was setting into her bones… and yet, she didn’t know what the cause for that feeling to be. Her skin was covered with a cold sweat and she heard the remnants of a dark voice whispering in her mind.

 

_Take away his light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 

“What do you mean his tracker has been disabled?” Kylo growled. 

 

The nervous lieutenant's hands were visibly shaking as he stammered out a quick reply. 

 

“I’m sorry sir, it seems that once he made planetfall on Dagobah, the tracker on his shuttle was destroyed. General Hux sent a recovery team but the only evidence showed that Orion Ren was no longer on the planet.”

 

“Mitaka, is it?” Kylo grit out. 

 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

 

The rage simmering in Kylo’s chest was threatening to explode. Kylo could see himself grabbing Mitaka’s neck and squeezing until the life died out of his eyes. But no… it wasn’t Mitaka’s fault that Orion had gone rogue. 

 

Kylo took a deep breath and clenched his fist, his eyes bore into the lieutenant’s face.

 

“Pass your duties along to General Hux on my orders. Your sole responsibility will be to track down Orion Ren by any means necessary.” 

 

“Uh… oh… okay,” Mitaka answered. 

 

“Oh and Lieutenant?” Mitaka looked up at him with wide eyes. “When you have him in custody, alert me immediately.” 

 

***

 

Leia Organa sat on the cot in the medical wing as Doctor Harter Kalonia gave Leia another routine check up. 

 

“How long?” Leia asked. 

 

Harter pinched her lips together in a solemn silence. 

 

“I need to know. My son… he’s getting married. I have to be there.” 

 

“Leia. It could be any day now. I’m sorry.” 

 

Leia’s eyes dropped down to her hands that were folded in her lap. Wrinkled aged hands. When had she gotten so old?

 

“Ben invited you to the wedding?” Harter asked. 

 

Leia smiled then, thinking of her son and how he had fallen in love. 

 

“Indeed he did. I know that many of the members here think that the marriage is arranged or forced. But I truly believe that they love each other. I’ve never seen either of them as happy as they are when they are together.” 

 

Harter walked over and grabbed Leia’s hands. Leia looked up into the eyes of her long time friend. 

 

“I know that you do not need this stress right now Leia, but this is something that you should know.” 

 

Leia’s stomach swirled with anxiety. She could imagine what Harter was about to inform her about and Leia knew it was something she would not approve. 

 

“There have been whispers. A select few want to rebel against the ceremony. They want to  _ rescue  _ Rey from this arranged marriage.” 

 

Leia brought her hand up to her forehead and let out a huge sigh. She knew just who the culprits were. It couldn’t be anyone else but Finn and possibly Poe. 

 

She would have to meet with them. Leia would have to insure them that she had it under control. She couldn’t let them ruin this ceremony for her son and her soon to be daughter-in-law, even if they believed they were doing the right thing. Gods above, Leia had learned that believing you are doing right and actually doing right are two very different things. 

 

***

 

Rey was in the shower when Ben had left for the morning. She hadn’t had time to speak to him about the premonition she woke up to. Rey was starting to feel like the Force was trying to tell her something. Like it was trying to guide her to the answers. 

 

Afterwards, she had gotten dressed for the day in a simple floor length rose color gown. The dress itself was made out of a soft, silk material that hugged her curves but was comfortable and allowed her to move around with ease. 

 

Rey would have dressed in her normal tunic and leggings; however, Ben mentioned that they would be attending an important dinner meeting in the banquet room. 

 

If she were being honest with herself, she was starting to like the dresses. Rey had never had anything so fine growing up on Jakku. And she happened to know that the sight of her in a dress drove her betrothed mad with lust. 

 

The door buzzed, interrupting Rey’s thoughts and she quickly walked over, pushing the button on the panel to open the blast doors. 

 

A woman was standing on the other side with a large data pad in her hands. 

 

“Lady Rey, the Supreme Leader summoned me to design the gown you’ll be wearing for your wedding. I have some options on my data pad that you can look through. Whatever you would like to change or modify can and will be done.” 

 

“Oh, come in!” Rey exclaimed, stepping aside to let the woman in. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Ria Sage,” she answered. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” 

 

They sat side by side on the settee as Ria flipped through the designs on her datapad. Some of the gowns were too ostentatious for Rey’s taste. Others had billowing skirts that Rey was certain she would get tangled up in and trip. 

 

“This might sound silly,” Rey said, “But when I was a little girl on Jakku, some of the older scavenger ladies told me tales of romance and magic. One of them was about a young girl that fell in love with her prince. I always imagined the wedding gown being sparkly and shimmery. Nothing on Jakku sparkled, everything was always rusted junk.” 

 

“I think I may have a design you would like,” Ria replied. 

 

She tapped on the screen a few times and then turned the the pad around so Rey could take in the design. 

 

It was a floor length silver gown with shimmering diamonds encrusted to the bodice and skirt of the dress. The open back gown had three rows of straps on either side  that crisscrossed to hold the dress together. It reminded Rey of a constellation of stars aligning to hold the dress together. 

 

Her eyes welled up with tears and she flipped through, looking at each angle of the dress. It was perfect. It was everything she ever imagined in a wedding gown. 

 

“This is it,” Rey whispered. 

 

“Any changes that you would like made?” Ria Sage asked. 

 

“No, it’s perfect the way it is.” 

 

***

 

Leia had called for Finn and Poe to meet her in her quarters so she could speak to them privately. Poe might be leading the Resistance but she was still the general. 

 

Poe was the first to arrive, running to her side with wide eyes. 

 

“Leia, is everything okay?” 

 

“I’m not dead yet if that’s what you’re asking,” Leia snarked. 

 

Poe frowned and started to object but Leia held a shaky hand up. 

 

“We will wait until Finn arrives so I can speak to the both of you.” 

 

Finn arrived soon after and the two men looked at each other guiltily. It was clear to Leia that these two were behind whatever nonsense being whispered about. 

 

“I want you two to tell me what is going on. I have eyes and ears everywhere and I know that you are planning something monumentally stupid.” 

 

“But General...” Poe started. 

 

Finn put his hand on Poe’s shoulder and addressed Leia. 

 

“I know Rey. She would never chose to marry Kylo Ren by her own free will. He must have done something. Threatened her, used the Force on her.” 

 

“First of all, that’s not how the Force works,” Leia chuckled. “And second, you know they have a bond. Is it really that inconceivable to think that the two of them care for each other deeply?” 

 

Finn grimaced and turned away to look at the corner of the room. 

 

Poe spoke out next. 

 

“General, all due respect. This would be the perfect time to strike. The Supreme Leader would be sufficiently distracted…”

 

“Wait, you want to attack? That wasn’t the plan. The plan was to get Rey out,” Finn argued. 

 

Poe turned to Finn and started arguing right back. 

 

“His defenses will be down; we can drop a bomb and take their leader out in one swoop.” 

 

“And endanger Rey? Are you insane?” 

 

“She’s a liability to the Resistance, Finn… as long as Kylo Ren is alive he will always have access to us through their bond.”

 

“Shut up both of you!” Leia yelled. 

 

The two men shut their mouths and stared at Leia like a couple of kicked loth cats. 

 

“I will be attending the ceremony. There will be no rescue.” she said, staring at Finn. “Rey is a strong girl and she wouldn’t marry  _ my son  _ if she didn’t want to.” She took a breath and then narrowed her gaze to Poe. “And there will be no attack. Do you remember what happened the last time you attacked without a second thought? You got our entire bombing fleet killed.”

 

Poe managed to look chastened, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“I know that you are both emotionally invested in this war. But you have to admit that the changes Ben has made as the Supreme Leader has done a lot of good for the galaxy.”

 

“But it’s the First Order— they are a dictatorship, evil!” Poe yelled. 

 

“Stand down and that’s an order. Do not make me put the two of you in a cell until after the wedding.”

 

“Yes, General,” Finn said. 

 

Leia looked at Poe and he nodded his head once. 

 

“Of course, General Organa.” 

 

***

 

Kylo was already seated at the dining table in the banquet room. General Hux was sitting on the other side of the table and many of the other seats were taken by lieutenants and officers of different factions. 

 

Once Rey arrived they would start their meeting. The plan was to tell all of the officers the agenda for the royal wedding. 

 

Kylo had ordered a four course meal to be catered to them. He couldn’t wait for Rey to get here already; he hadn’t seen her all day and he craved her attention. 

 

As if she was summoned, Rey walked into the banquet room wearing a gorgeous pink dress that hugged her soft curves. He pushed out from his seat and stood up to receive her. 

 

Rey walked over to him and Kylo kissed her softly on the lips. His arms went around her waist, pulling her snug against him as he deepened the kiss. Rey squeaked and blushed as she hid her face in his shoulder, shying away from his attention in front of the officers. Kylo didn’t mind the attention—  _ let them know what she means to me.  _

 

He sat back down and patted his lap. 

 

Rey looked at him as her mouth fell open in shock and he gave her a little smirk. The other seats at the table were already taken so she would have to sit on his lap. 

 

Rey smirked right back at him even though her cheeks were flushed adorably; she grabbed her skirt and moved the train out of the way so she could sit down on his lap. 

 

She shifted her sweet little bottom just over the seam of his pants and he let out an involuntary groan. 

 

_ Minx.  _

 

Kylo wrapped an arm around her waist and settled back in his seat. A group of stormtroopers entered the banquet room, filling up goblets with fresh water from the Naboo springs. 

 

The officers were talking amongst themselves so Kylo took the time to brush his lips over the shell of Rey’s ear and whisper. 

 

“I missed you today. Did you have a good day?”

 

“I did. I picked out my dress.” 

 

Kylo felt his chest surge with warmth. He couldn’t wait to see what she would be wearing at their wedding.

 

“That’s wonderful, starlight.” 

 

“I did have another dream or vision. It was concerning. I’d like to talk to you about it tonight.” 

 

“Of course, love. We will talk tonight before bed.” 

 

Kylo squeezed her side and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The stormtroopers returned with plates filled with a bed of greens, serving Kylo and Rey first before the others. 

 

Once they were alone again, Kylo used his fork to tap on his goblet, gathering the attention of the officers. 

 

Every head turned to look at Kylo and he cleared his throat. 

 

“I’ve called you all here to discuss our upcoming nuptials. We will be married on Ahch-To and it will be a private ceremony.” 

 

Kylo watched the reactions of the officers around the room. Hux was sneering at him from across the table while most of the others looked nervous or uncertain. 

 

Kylo grinned as he looked at Rey before continuing. 

 

“Let me tell you the entire objective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

 

Rey took her time gathering the fresh greens on her fork and eating as composed as she could. She didn’t want to eat like a scavenger in front of all of the officers in the First Order. Ben’s hand squeezed her waist in encouragement as he looked to the officers seated around the banquet table. 

 

Ben had announced that they would be having a private ceremony on Ahch-To. Rey didn’t miss the way Hux had sneered at the from the other side of the table. It appeared that he was less than pleased at the location and for the ceremony to be held in privacy and not broadcasted on the Holonet. 

 

“You agreed to broadcasting before and after the ceremony,” Hux called out. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

 

“We will broadcast before we leave the  _ Finalizer  _ and after the ceremony on Ahch-To. I don’t want the entire galaxy to see my bride in her dress before I get to.”

 

“Fine. We will hold a press conference before you leave for Ahch-To were you will speak to the galaxy about your union and what this means for the First Order,” Hux insisted. 

 

“I will agree to that. Rey and I will do a short broadcast after the ceremony but it won’t be for very long because I will be taking my new bride on a short honeymoon.” 

 

“Absolutely not!” Hux slammed his hand against the table. 

 

Rey felt Ben’s rage swirl in his Force signature. His hand that was resting on her waist gripped her tightly as he leaned forward and glared down the table at Hux. Rey placed her hand on top of Ben’s and stroked his knuckles. He only relaxed a little bit, his jaw clenched tightly and then he lifted his hand. Along with his hand, Hux’s goblet lifted with the effort of the Force and then Ben sent the liquid splashing onto Hux’s face. 

 

Rey couldn’t stifle the giggles that erupted from her mouth. Hux’s face turned redder than his hair and he pulled out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his uniform, wiping his face with it before tucking it back inside. 

 

“Any other objections to me taking my beautiful bride on a honeymoon?” Ben asked, looking around the table at all of the generals and officers. None of them made eye contact and continued to eat quietly. “Good. Then it’s settled.” 

 

***

 

Rose paced her room on the Resistance base as she tried to come to terms with what Finn had told her about his meeting with the General. Rose loved Finn, but sometimes he didn’t think things through all the way. 

 

In this case, Finn wanted to rush in to rescue his best friend from marrying the Supreme Leader of the galaxy. Finn may not understand that Rey could love Kylo Ren; but Rose saw the way the young Jedi looked at the leader of the First Order. It was the same way that Rose often looked at Finn. 

 

Finn wasn’t the problem however. The problem that the entire Resistance would have to worry about was the trigger happy flyboy. The man that had gotten the entire bombing fleet killed because he wouldn’t listen to the orders of his superior. The man that had gotten Paige killed. 

 

There was a knock on her door and then Finn let himself inside the bunk. He looked nervous as he brushed his hands down his thighs. 

 

“Do you think Poe will stand down?” Rose asked. 

 

“I don’t know, Rose. We’ve seen him disobey orders many times, all to do what he thought was the right thing. I can’t let him attack during the ceremony. What if he got Rey killed?” 

 

“Listen, we won’t let that happen. Finn, I know you want to help Rey but if I know anything it’s that she can handle herself. She’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever met and I’ve only known her for a short time. Do you really think she would marry Kylo Ren if she didn’t want to?”

 

“If she thought it was the right thing to do… if she thought it would save us. What if he threatened to murder us all unless she married him?” 

 

“I highly doubt that’s what he had planned. If anything don’t you think it’s Rey calling the shots with him? I bet he’s completely under her spell.” 

 

Finn looked at her with confusion. 

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Well, Leia was correct when she told you that the First Order has done a lot of good in the galaxy since Rey went to him. Don’t you think she is influencing some of those changes? This union could be a very good thing for us. With Rey on the inside she can insure our safety and our agenda.” 

 

“I never thought of it that way,” Finn admitted. “But she would be married to Kylo Ren.” 

 

“Remember what I told you once before, Finn. We aren’t going to win this war by fighting what we hate. But saving what we love. Rey wants to bring Ben Solo back to the light.” 

 

“You can’t possibly believe that she loves him? He’s Kylo Ren. He killed his own father.” 

 

“I don’t think we know the half of it Finn. You said it yourself that Rey hasn’t been the same since she got back from Ahch-To. She must have seen something. There’s more to the story than meets the eye.” 

 

Finn crossed his arms and looked down at Rose. 

 

“So what? You want me to just stand aside and let this happen?” 

 

“I want you to help me make sure that Poe doesn’t do something that he will regret. Can you help me with that, Finn?” 

 

Finn looked off to the side as if he was solving a problem in his head. Then he met Rose’s eyes and nodded. 

 

“Alright, I’ll help you.” 

 

***

 

“Since you insist on taking a honeymoon then I believe this ceremony should be held sooner rather than later,” Hux said. 

 

They were now eating nerf-steak with whipped potatoes and gravy. Ben was cutting up Rey’s steak for her and spearing a piece of the light pink meat with the fork, bringing the morsel to her mouth. 

 

“I’d agree to that,” Ben replied. “The sooner the better. Rey has already ordered her custom dress and I’ll make sure the seamstress is compensated heavily for an expedited construction of the dress. We can arrive on Ahch-To in a short two day cycle. That gives us time to let the only guests that will be attending the information needed. The last thing that I want is an attack to be planned, so I must insist that the location of the ceremony be kept between the members in this room.” 

 

“You want to get married in two days?” Rey found herself asking. 

 

Ben ran his hand up her spine until he was cupping the back of her neck. 

 

“That okay with you?” Ben whispered. 

 

Rey felt her face heat up. Two days. In two days she would be married and they would… 

 

_ Mind out of the trash compactor _ , she heard Ben press into her mind. She felt her blush spread to the top of her chest. 

 

“Yes, I’m just surprised that it will be so soon,” Rey admitted. 

 

The blast doors of the banquet room hissed open as the stormtroopers entered to clear their dishes. The final course would soon be served. 

 

“Since you keep mentioning that this will be a private ceremony and only certain guests will be allowed to be present, who, pray tell, is invited?” Hux asked. 

 

“That information is not pertinent to you,” Ben said. 

 

The dessert was served soon after and Rey’s eyes widened as the stormtroopers carried in plates piled high with a dark chocolate lava cake. They served Ben and Rey their desserts first and Ben scooped some of the cake onto a spoon and fed it to Rey. 

 

The officers seated around them hurriedly ate their dessert and quickly started to excuse themselves from the room. Rey was shocked at how blatant Ben was being in his affection towards her. Pride was rolling off of him in waves that everybody at the table saw what they were to each other. 

 

The last to leave the banquet room was Hux. He stood by the door and rolled his eyes, muttering something about  _ getting a room _ before exiting. 

 

Once they were alone, Ben took off his gloves and picked up a piece of the cake, feeding it to Rey with his bare hands. He stuck his fingers in her mouth and she sucked them between her lips. Ben groaned and she felt his cock grow hard, poking into the round of her bottom. 

 

He dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce and started to draw something on her chest and between her breasts. He looked down and noticed that he had written his name in perfect calligraphy around the top of one breast with a fancy swirl at the end that dove down between her cleavage. 

 

Rey was about to ask if he would teach her calligraphy one day when he growled and lowered his mouth to her chest, licking the sticky sauce away from her skin. 

 

Rey gasped and grabbed his head as he worked his tongue over the tops of her breasts. He tugged at the bodice of her dress until her breasts were exposed and he licked down the valley between, cleaning her of all the chocolate sauce. 

 

Rey closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the chair. She heard the sound of his fingers skimming over the dinnerware as she assumed he gathered more of the chocolate sauce. Then Rey felt him trace around her nipple, rolling the tight bud between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

Her eyes snapped open and she watched as he lowered his mouth, capturing the stiff peak between his lips. 

 

“Ben!” Rey gasped. 

 

He sucked hard and groaned against her breast. His other hand snuck up beneath her skirt and caressed the soft skin of her thigh before he found her center. Ben rubbed her through her panties and she rocked against his hand. 

 

“Ben, I need...” she panted. 

 

He pulled away from her breast and moved on to the other as his hand traveled up to the band of her panties. Ben slipped his hand inside and delved his fingers through her slick folds. 

 

_ Already so wet for me, darling,  _ Ben teased through their bond.  _ Two days, my love. Two days and I will take care of you. I will fuck this sweet little pussy of yours. I’ll fill you up with my cock that you so desperately want.  _

 

His words were filthy albeit true. Rey wanted him badly. She needed to feel his cock inside of her. Rey had never felt like this before, so wanton. There was just something about Ben that made her lose the ability to think. Ever since she saw him without a shirt on she felt this lustfull pull towards him. 

 

Ben thrust his finger inside her cunt, siphoning it in and out as she gasped and rock her ass over his hardened cock. 

 

“Kriff Ben!” Rey moaned out. 

 

“I plan to, darling. Oh how I plan to.” 

 

He moved his finger to her clit and she felt that his fingers were wet from her arousal. Her clit ached as he teased it with swift circular motions. Rey felt her orgasm rising  and she wanted Ben to share in her release. She rocked her hips, pressing her ass against his erection. 

 

Ben kissed her and she tasted the chocolate sauce on his tongue. His fingers worked at her clit and she felt the first flutters or her release wash over her. Rey grabbed his wrist and urged him to move faster as she peaked. Ben was thrusting against her ass at the same time and she knew that he was about to come just from rutting against her. 

 

Suddenly, he thrusted two fingers into her cunt making her spasm into another orgasm and Rey felt him over the bond as he came. 

 

Gently, he slipped his fingers out of her pussy and brought them to his mouth. Rey watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around his digits. 

 

“Mm, your pussy is sweeter than the chocolate,” Ben said smugly. 

 

Rey slapped him playfully and started to right her dress, pulling the bodice back over her breasts. 

 

“Ben,” Rey said, suddenly looking serious. 

 

His eyes grew wide in concern. Rey shifted herself in his lap and grabbed his face. She closed the distance between them and ran her nose against his before whispering against his plush lips. 

 

“Just wait for what I have in mind for our wedding night.” She nipped his lower lip and tugged it lightly. “You better be ready for me, Master Solo.”

 

Rey could have sworn she felt his cock twitch against her bottom.

 

_ Master. _ Ben replied through their bond.  _ Oh, I love the sound of that.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

 

Dathomir was a desolate planet drenched in a blood red hue from its central star. Orion landed on the dusty surface and slid his helm into place. 

 

The stone fortress of the Nightsisters loomed ahead. The voice that lingered in the back of his mind urged him forward. 

 

_ You know what you have to do, Orion Ren.  _

 

The planet pulsed with the dark side of the Force. Orion ventured further through the terrain as he felt the stirrings of activity in the base of the fortress. 

 

The large durasteel doors creaked open as Orion entered. The cavern was bathed in darkness, the only light being the reddish tinge of light leaking in from the skylight up above. 

 

There was a clan of female witches gazing at him with curiosity as they sat around a wellspring. 

 

“What brings you here, young one,” a woman asked as she rose to tower over him. Her figure was lean and her clothing was form fitting in swaths of black and red fabric. A hood concealed her face. 

 

“I have heard of the magical ichor that flows through this planet. You harness a power that I seek.” 

 

“What makes you believe that we would help you? What do have to offer in return?”

 

“You believe in the preservation of the dark side of the Force. As do I. The galaxy is unhinged. Every day that passes, the light grows stronger.”

 

“Skywalker is dead. The Jedi Order is dead. The heir apparent to Lord Vader rules the galaxy. There is nothing left to discuss.” 

 

“You’re wrong!” Orion seethed. “There is another, powerful in the light. Kylo Ren bleeds for her. She will be our undoing.”

 

The Nightsister crossed her arms and lifted her head, the red seeping down from the skylight painting her grim face. Her eyes were a stark blue and pierced into Orion’s very being. 

 

He felt the tendrils of the Force swirl around him. He clenched his fists and glared back into the Nightsister’s gaze. 

 

“What is it that you require?”

 

“Reanimation of the dead.” 

 

***

 

Once Ben and Rey entered their quarters, Ben walked swiftly to the fresher and started the shower. 

 

Rey blushed, knowing that it was her fault that he and made a mess of himself. Rey walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Her stomach was painfully full from their elaborate dinner. 

 

Ben walked out of the fresher without a stitch of clothing on, winking at Rey as he passed her and grabbed a towel, holding it over his member as he turned his back to her. Rey watched his ass as he walked back into the fresher. 

 

_ Like what you see?  _

 

Rey blushed furiously and slammed up her shields. 

 

Once she was certain Ben was busy in the shower, she pulled the drawers of the dresser open searching for a nightgown to wear. She found a cream colored one with a swooping neckline made of a silk fabric. 

 

Rey thought back to how she had awoken with that macabre voice chanting in the back of her mind.  _ Take away his light.  _ It unsettled Rey. 

 

Ben walked out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. She clenched her thighs together at the sight of him; hair damp and droplets of water sliding down his broad chest. 

 

_ Focus, Rey. _

 

Ben gave her a smirk and she blushed as she averted her eyes. 

 

“Two more days.” Ben chuckled as he walked over to the wardrobe and started to pull out a pair of sleep pants. 

 

“Benny, come here.” 

 

He crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her, pulling her against his chest as he sought out her mouth. Rey kissed him eagerly and then pulled away to catch her breath, looking into Ben’s hooded eyes. 

 

“Ben. I heard something, it was a voice in my mind. I don’t know if it was the Force warning me of what’s to come but I’m… worried.” 

 

His eyes were wide with concern as he cupped her cheeks. 

 

“Can you share it with me? Show me?” 

 

Rey nodded and Ben pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and pushed the memory of  _ that  _ voice into Ben’s mind. 

 

He reared back like he had been slapped. Rey took in his panicked expression as he gasped for breath. 

 

“No, no. It can’t. That’s impossible,” Ben stuttered. 

 

“Ben! What is it? Talk to me, please.” 

 

“He’s dead. I killed him. I’m free from him. This can’t be…” 

 

Rey’s heart dropped out of her chest. Ben jumped from the bed and rushed into the fresher. She followed behind as he retched, emptying the contents of his stomach. Rey grabbed a cloth and wet it in the sink, carrying it over to Ben’s prone form. His face was deathly pale. Rey brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed the wet cloth on his forehead. 

 

Rey brushed her fingers through his hair and placed the cloth on the counter. Ben burying his head against Rey’s stomach and held on to her like he was afraid she would slip out of his grasp and disappear into the ether. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Rey cooed, massaging his scalp lovingly. 

 

His fingers bunched up into the fabric of nightgown as he let out a series of raspy breaths. 

 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “Ben, I’m here. You aren’t alone.” 

 

“He’s dead, Rey. I killed him. Snoke is dead.” 

 

“I know, I know,” Rey assured him. “I know, Benny. He’s gone.” 

 

“He can’t possibly be around. Dark Force users don’t become Force ghosts.” He seemed as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact. 

 

“It was a nightmare, Ben. It was probably a remnant of one of your past night terrors. When he stalked and haunted you as a child.” 

 

Ben nuzzled his nose against her stomach and breathed in. Rey carded her fingers through his hair, soothing him until his breathing slowed down to a normal pace. 

 

“Orion is missing,” Ben admitted. “He destroyed the tracker on his ship and left Dagobah. He’s gone rogue.” 

 

No other words were spoken between the two of them as Rey held Ben in her arms. Her stomach flipped with anxiety. She was fearful of what was to come; afraid of the unknown. 

 

***

 

Kylo had a fitful night sleep. He was haunted by the memories of Snoke’s abuse. Though he had come down from his panic attack, Kylo still felt terribly unsettled. 

 

He wasn’t sure what kind of dark Forces that Orion was meddling with but Kylo knew that the former knight needed to be stopped.

 

The message wasn’t lost on him either.  _ Take away his light.  _ Kylo knew that this was a threat on Rey’s life. Snoke was never one to shy away from his opinions when it came to Rey. Even on Starkiller, Snoke had warned him about his compassion for the girl. 

 

It was Snoke’s plan all along for Kylo to kill Rey.  _ It seems a reminder is in order. Bring the girl to me. I’ll show you the dark side.  _

 

He remembered the way Snoke had tortured Rey in the throne room, painfully ripping the location of Skywalker out of her head and then taunting her… telling Rey that he would kill her with the cruelest stroke. 

 

He looked down at Rey sleeping peacefully in his arms. Kylo would do anything to keep her safe. 

 

He needed to call Mitaka and see what his research had brought about. Perhaps he would send the other knights to scour the galaxy. Tolas and Ayumi were his most trusted pupils, he could request a meeting with the two of them to explain their mission. 

 

Kylo brushed Rey’s hair out of her face and lowered his lips to brush against her temple. Rey needed her rest. Later in the day they would have a live feed that would broadcast on the holonet of the preparations for the wedding. A press conference would be held and they were expected to be seen as was their compromise with Hux to certify a private ceremony. 

 

He rolled out of the bed and pulled the sheets over Rey’s body. She let out a little whine in her sleep and Kylo smirked. His little sunbeam. She enjoyed cuddling in bed, seeking the heat of his body. 

 

Kylo quickly got dressed and grabbed a piece of parchment and his calligraphy set, writing a note to leave for Rey. 

 

_ Starlight,  _

 

_ I have some meetings to attend and won’t be back to our quarters until after the time that your lunch will be served.  _

 

_ I have arranged for you to spend time at the spa. I want you to relax and enjoy your last day as a single lady.  _

 

_ Tomorrow night, you are mine.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Ben _

 

_ *** _

 

Kylo met with Tolas and Ayumi in the knight’s training room. He didn’t have to explain why he had asked them to meet. Tolas took one look at Kylo’s stern face and muttered  _ Orion _ under his breath. 

 

“There are so few in the Order that I can willingly put my trust in. The two of you have always respected me as your Master and followed orders without complaint. I need you both to leave the fleet. Your mission is to find Orion and bring him into custody. I want him brought in alive. He must be punished for his insubordination.”

 

“Do you believe he would be dim enough to take up residence in Lord Vader’s castle on Mustafar?” Tolas asked. 

 

“He is more intelligent than that. Though it wouldn’t hurt to start the search there. I would suggest searching planets that are strong in the dark side of the Force.” 

 

Ayumi tapped a blood red nail against her chin and nodded in consent. 

 

“Then we shall leave straight away.” She turned to look at Tolas, her short blue hair fluttered against her neck. “Gather our belongings and ready the ship.” 

 

Tolas nodded and excused himself from the training room. 

 

Ayumi tentatively reached out and traced her fingers over Kylo’s arm in a comforting gesture. Kylo furrowed his brow in confusion. 

 

“Don’t worry about Rey. She can take care of herself.” 

 

“I know that. What makes you think I’m worried about her? She’s perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight… believe me, I know first hand.” He motioned towards the scar that bisected his face. 

 

“Master, I can see it written on your face. We will find Orion. Stop worrying yourself sick.” 

 

Kylo pinched his lips together and let out a low growl. 

 

“I can’t  _ help  _ it. I love her.” 

 

“I know.” Ayumi smiled. “Because of that, you should be careful. As you said earlier, there aren’t many you can trust in the Order. I’m afraid there are some that would exploit your love for her as a weakness.” 

 

_ Hux. _

 

Kylo merely nodded and turned to walk out of the training facility. He pulled out his comm and entered the code to connect him to Mitaka. 

 

When the transmission connected, Mitaka answered a stuttered greeting. 

 

“Report,” Kylo growled. 

 

***

 

Rey stretched and blinked her eyes as she rolled over, finding Ben’s side of the bed empty and cold. She frowned and wondered where he had run off to. 

 

On the nightstand she saw a piece of parchment with a beautiful scripted message. Rey absolutely beamed as she grabbed the parchment and read the letter that Ben had written her. 

 

After reading it three times over, she held the letter to her chest and sighed happily. She had giggled at the part where Ben had possessively claimed her as his own. She could hear those words in his voice and it made her shiver with arousal.

 

Rey placed the letter back on the nightstand and noticed a single white flower laying on the surface. She picked it up and brought it to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. 

 

Rey couldn’t help but to fall a little bit more in love with the man. 

 

Finally, she rolled out of the bed and got dressed in a comfortable tunic and leggings. She grabbed her datapad and searched the location of the spa. 

 

She almost couldn’t contain her excitement. Rey had never been pampered before and Ben seemed to want to make this wedding exceptional. 

 

Rey pushed a wave of love and adoration over the bond towards Ben and then smiled as she walked out of their quarters, heading towards the spa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

 

The First Order spa was unlike anything Rey had ever experienced. She was shown to a private room with a massage table with a white sheet folded up on the end. The blast doors sealed closed, leaving Rey alone inside. She had been instructed to remove her clothing and lay down on the table, covering herself with the sheet. 

 

After she had gotten herself settled on the table, she closed her eyes and reached out to Ben from across their bond. He was sitting in a meeting, scheduling the broadcast that they would record later that evening. 

 

Rey sent him an image of herself, naked and laying on the table with the sheet draped over her bottom. She felt his arousal spike and his deep voice growled in her mind. 

 

_ “Rey. I don’t appreciate being teased. You are supposed to be relaxing.”  _

 

_ “I am relaxing, Benny. I just miss you.”  _

 

_ “You are a little minx, you know that? Your Master might have to punish you for your insolence.” _

 

Rey blushed and hid her face in the pillow. The doors opened and a female massage therapist walked inside. Rey slammed the bond closed but not before she pushed another image of her naked breasts into Ben’s mind. 

 

“Good morning, Empress Rey. It is my pleasure to attend to you this morning. Emperor Ren has scheduled for you to have a massage and then a soak in the tub afterwards. I’m going to begin your massage, let me know if there are any areas I should pay special attention to.”

 

Rey hid her face back into the pillows. That’s when she felt the first touch of the woman’s hands. She started on Rey’s shoulders, kneading the flesh in swift circles as she worked her way down the column of Rey’s spine. 

 

Rey didn’t realize that she held so much tension in her shoulders and back until the massage therapist worked her magic. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed into the table, letting her mind clear of all the stress in her life. 

 

The blast doors shot open and Rey immediately tensed up on the table. She was vulnerable in her nudity, only covered at the waist by a thin sheet. Ben’s Force signature filled the room and Rey felt herself relax. 

 

“Supreme Leader,” the massage therapist uttered. 

 

“Miss Becks. Thank you for your assistance but I believe I can take it from here,” Ben stated. 

 

The woman scurried out of the room, leaving Rey alone with Ben. She lifted herself on her forearms and peered over her shoulder, giving Ben a little pout. 

 

“Why did you send her away? I was just starting to enjoy that.” 

 

“You need to be taught a lesson about teasing me while I am occupied in meetings, Rey.” 

 

Ben crossed the room and placed one large palm over her ass through the sheet, squeezing relentlessly. He gathered the sheet in his palm and tugged it down, exposing the top of Rey’s ass. 

 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, arching her back as she wiggled her ass. “What are you going to do?” 

 

He ripped the sheet from her body and tossed it to the side. Rey gasped and felt her nipples harden at being utterly exposed like this. 

 

“Keep your head down,” Ben rumbled. 

 

Ben ran his gloved palm down the expanse of her back, stopping to squeeze at each ass cheek before he trekked lower, thrusting a single digit into her heat. Rey’s pussy clenched at the intrusion and she rocked her hips, trying to get more friction but Ben removed his finger, leaving her empty. 

 

“Mm, you smell you sweet,” Ben mused. 

 

Rey heard the sound of fabric rustling. His gloves being removed and pushed inside a pocket. 

 

“My gloves smell like your sweet pussy. Everytime I sit in those meetings and think of my lovely empress, I will smell you on my gloves.”

 

His hand came down with a smack on her bottom. Rey yelped and arched her back. Ben thrust two fingers inside her and groaned. 

 

“So wet for me.” 

 

Ben removed his fingers once again, making Rey cry out. 

 

“Please, Ben. Please don’t tease me.” 

 

She heard Ben moving around, grabbing something from the cabinet and coming back to her side. Her face was still buried in the pillow as she waiting for his next move. 

 

***

Kylo held the vessel of hot wax in his palm. Rey was being so good for him. The little tease had gotten him all riled up when he was meeting with Hux and the other officers. She had gotten him hard just from sending him a mental image of her breasts.  _ Minx.  _

 

He had excused himself from the meeting, knowing that there was no way he would have been able to pay attention, knowing that his girl was laying on the massage table like a snack ready to be eaten. 

 

She was really testing his patience. One more day. He could wait one more day. 

 

Kylo lifted the hot wax and started to pour a few liberal drops onto her back. Rey gasped out at the sensation and fisted her palms in the pillow that her head was resting on. Having already removed and pocketed his gloves, Kylo dropped his hands to Rey’s back, gently spreading the hot wax as he kneading in into her skin. 

 

“Rise,” Kylo commanded. 

 

Rey lifted herself back up onto her forearms and glared at him. He walked around the table and studied her. Her tits were perky and oh so inviting. Kylo rubbed the oil into his hands and reached down to caress her breasts. He rolled her nipples through his fingers, tugging and plucking at the little buds. Her mouth dropped open as she moaned in pleasure. 

 

Kylo pinched her nipples particularly hard and relished the little yelp that she let out. He moved around the table so he was gazing at her peachy ass. 

 

“Relax Rey, lay back down,” Kylo said. 

 

“Yes, master.” 

 

_ Kriff! _

 

She knew how to play him. Maker— she would be the death of him. 

 

Kylo smoothed his hands down her back, running his fingertips over the notches of her spine before her reached her perfectly round bottom. He massaged the supple flesh before delving three fingers into her tight channel. 

 

“Gods!” Rey cried out. 

 

He angled his fingers inside and rubbed at a spot that made Rey jolt in pleasure. Kylo could feel it over their bond, making his cock grow impossibly harder. Without removing his digits from her cunt, Kylo used the Force to undo his trousers. Once the ties had been released, he shucked the pants down his thighs and grabbed his erection with his right hand. 

 

Kylo started to stroke his cock as his fingers pummeled Rey’s pussy. She started to pant and groan as her cunt clenched around his fingers. 

 

“Fuck, Rey! You are so sexy,” Kylo grunted. 

 

“Oh, Ben. I’m so close. Please, Ben. Please,” she babbled. 

 

Kylo continued to finger her as he rubbed his cock. He ran his thumb over the head, spreading his precome. He felt himself rising higher, getting closer to his release. At the same time, he could feel Rey’s climax building over their bond. 

 

The connection between them seemed to be getting stronger. Not only was he feeling her emotions but he was also starting to feel more and more of her physical reactions. On occasions he could feel her pain. But here in this moment, he could feel her pleasure.

 

He felt it wrap around him, intertwining with his own. Rey’s walls clamped down hard as she cried out in ecstacy. Kylo stroked his cock as he worked Rey through the aftershocks of her orgasm. A few more tugs and he was coming in hot spurts on her back. 

 

Kylo removed his fingers from her cunt and brought them straight to his mouth, sucking them clean as he moaned at the  _ taste _ of her. He tucked his cock back into his trousers and then looked at the mess he had made of Rey’s back. 

 

He smirked to himself as he started to massage her back, wiping his come into her skin as an alternate massage oil. 

 

“Come on, starlight,” Kylo said as he made his way around to the head of the table, lifting Rey’s chin to look into her bright hazel eyes. “I’ve had a bath prepared for us. Let’s get you all cleaned up.” 

 

***

 

The adjoining room was a small heated bathhouse. The large tub took up a third of the flooring and had steps that carried you down into the heated whirlpool. Showers were rare in Jakku; however, baths were even more rare. 

 

Tentatively, she stepped into the pool of warm water. Rey looked over her shoulder to where Ben was watching her as he leisurely took off each article of clothing. She sat down on the bench and glanced over her shoulder at Ben as he dropped his belt and tunic onto the pile of clothing. 

 

He had no right to look this appealing. Ben was built of corded muscle. He looked like his body was carved out of marble. Rey’s cheeks turned pink as she watched him walk down the stairs into the pool to join her on the bench. 

 

Ben put his arm around her shoulder and pulled Rey flush to his side. His other hand rested on her hip as the bubbly water lapped at their sides. His dark brown eyes looked down at her with an emotion Rey could only describe as devotion. 

 

She wasn’t sure who closed the distance between them. Their lips met in soft kisses, drugging kisses. Rey felt Ben’s tongue softly nudging at her lips. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance, licking into his mouth with a soft assurance of love. 

 

Ben’s hand moved from her hip to cup her ass, squeezing ever so lightly as he devoured her mouth. He pulled away leaving Rey breathless. Ben smiled at her kindly as he turned and reached for the bottle of soap. Rey watched the corded muscles of his back flex with the movement and she felt her mouth go dry. 

 

Ben squirted some of the liquid soap into his hands and rubbed them together. Rey knew what he wanted without him having to voice any words. She pulled her long hair to the side, exposing her back and looked over at him shyly. 

 

He started to clean her back as he leaned forward pressed kisses along her neck. Rey giggled as his lips hit a ticklish spot behind her ear. After he had finished washing her back, Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her back flush with his front. Her head rested on his shoulder as she gazed up at him. 

 

More soap was squirted into his palm and he moved his attentions to her collarbones. Ben was attentive as he made sure not to miss any inch of her skin. He palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple between soapy fingers. 

 

“Ben,” Rey moaned. “I want you.” 

 

“I know, my darling. But not here. Not like this. I want to cherish you, I want to take my time and make love to you as my wife. Tomorrow we will be married. Can you be good and wait for me?” 

 

She nodded her head as his hand dropped beneath the surface of the water, finding her clit and rubbing it in swift circles. 

 

“Can you wait for me, Rey?” 

 

“Yes!” Rey gasped out as he worked her into another release. 

 

***

 

Back in their quarters, Ben was brushing through Rey’s wet hair. The crew of stylists would be arriving at any moment to prepare them for the broadcast. Ben would soon be ushered out of their chambers so the stylists could do their jobs. In the meantime, Ben was softly braiding her tresses. It was relaxing to feel his fingers work each section of her hair. She wondered if the vision of the twins would come true and if perhaps one day Ben would teach her how to braid her daughter’s hair. 

 

There was a buzz from the blast doors and Ben opened the doors using the Force with a flip of his wrist. Ria Sage walked inside holding two large garment bags. 

 

“Good afternoon, Emperor Ren, Empress Rey.” 

 

Ben knew that was his cue to leave. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Rey’s neck. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, starlight,” he murmured in her ear. 

 

After he had left the quarters. Ria Sage walked over and hung one of the garment bags up and started to unzip, revealing a long golden gown with a plunging neckline. 

 

“What’s this?” Rey asked. 

 

“It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony. So I had this gown made for the broadcast. This, my dear, will drive the Emperor mad before he even sees you in your wedding gown.” 

 

Rey smirked as she admired the golden gown. It would certainly catch Ben’s eyes. 

 

“Thank you, Ms. Sage.” 

 

“My pleasure, dear.” 

 

There was another buzz at the door and Rey called out for whomever it was to enter. A few more women walked inside with their arms full of different sized containers. Rey had never had anybody dote on her before. The woman all started pulling out makeup and hair brushes from their boxes. 

 

“Let’s make her even more irresistible to the Emperor than she already is,” Ria announced. 

 

Rey’s heart was pounding as the woman closed in, one of them brushing a golden powder over her cheeks while the other started weaving gold flowery accessories into her braids. In just a few hours they would be facing the entire HoloNet to proclaim their love for one another and soon after… they would be married. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

 

Rey looked at herself in the mirror and did not recognize the woman staring back at her. She wore a long golden gown with a plunging neckline that exposed the entirety of her cleavage. Gold dust had been brushed across her cheeks and around her eyes, bringing out the green in her hazel orbs. Golden flowery designs were painted onto her arms and across her exposed collarbones. 

 

She looked like a queen. She looked like royalty. Never before had she worn something this extravagant. Rey was a nobody. A scavenger from Jakku whose parents sold her off for drinking money. They had thrown her away like garbage. 

 

She was nothing. 

 

_ But not to me. _

 

Now she was something. The last Jedi. The empress of the Galaxy. Rey was no longer nothing. 

 

_ You are everything to me.  _

 

Rey grabbed the skirt of her dress and held them up as Ria Sage appeared before her with a pair of shimmery golden shoes. The heels were slim and incredibly high. Rey groaned as the seamstress slipped them onto her feet. 

 

“I’m not good with heels,” Rey admitted. 

 

“Oh sweetie, you’ll be fine. You’ll have that big, handsome man’s arm to hold on to.” 

 

“Speaking of Ben; is he coming back here to fetch me?” Rey asked. 

 

“We’ve already sent a comm. He should be arriving in any minute.” 

 

***

 

Kylo was wearing his normal black tunic but the cape her wore in place of his regular one was more ornate. Gold thread was embroidered into the stitching and a chain rested on his collarbones holding the cape into place over his shoulders. 

 

The final touch was a crown placed on his dark locks.  _ Hux’s _ idea. 

 

Kylo was alerted via comm that Rey was finished getting ready. He walked swiftly down the corridors towards their shared quarters. 

 

He felt Rey’s anticipation over their bond and he sent a reassuring nudge to her before opening the blast doors and walking inside the chambers. 

 

Rey stood before him, biting her lower lip that was painted a deep red. His eyes widened and he was simply in a loss for words at the sight of his gorgeous woman looking like a goddess sent from the heavens. 

 

He patted his pocket, feeling the slender box that was nestled inside. It was a necklace that he had designed just for her. Kylo pulled it out and handed the box over to her. She looked down at it and blinked a few times in awe. 

 

“Ben… I?” 

 

“Open it, starlight.”

 

She opened the velvet box and grinned brightly at the necklace that lain inside. The chain was feather light and so small that it was almost translucent. A small star shaped diamond hung from the chain. 

 

“Turn around, I’ll fasten it around your neck,” Kylo offered. 

 

She handed him the box and turned around. He took the necklace out of the box and gently clasped it together in place. He let his fingertips whisper across the elegant slope of her neck. Rey turned around and he smiled at his beautiful girl. 

 

“It’s perfect,” he praised. “A star for my starlight.” 

 

The seamstress bustled forward, holding a hanging bag, draping it over her arm. “It’s time, Emperor Ren.” 

 

“Right, of course.” Kylo offered Rey his arm and she grasped his bicep with her hand as she stumbled into his side. 

 

“Kriffing shoes,” Rey snapped. 

 

Kylo chuckled and patted her hand. 

 

“I promise, once this is all over, I will give you a wonderful foot massage.”  _ You know how good I am at giving massages,  _ he added through their bond. 

 

Even though her cheeks were painted with a gold powder, he still didn’t miss the way they flushed an adorable pink. Kylo led Rey out of their chambers and towards the bridge. Hux had the press gathered to receive them there. 

 

He tried to remain calm and centered. However, his stomach was swirling with anxiety. He wanted this to be perfect and he couldn’t help but to worry about the visions Rey had received. Kylo had a sense of foreboding. He only hoped that his gut instincts were wrong. 

 

***

 

Leia was preparing her shuttle for departure. Ben had given her the coordinates, explaining that the planet they had decided to get married on, was in fact— Ahch-To. Leia thought back to the moment when she had sent Rey to Ahch-To to retrieve her twin brother. Little did she know that by doing that it would be the start of Rey’s journey of bringing Ben back to the light. 

 

She loved Rey like a daughter. Leia was thrilled that her only son fell in love with such a strong, beautiful girl. Rey believed in him when nobody else did. She was an anomaly. A break in the code. Rey was the only person that could get through Ben’s ironclad shields and make him see that he was not alone. 

 

For that, Leia would be forever grateful.

 

Chewie was in the pilot’s seat, already setting the coordinates to Ahch-To. Leia sat down beside him and watched out the viewport as the Resistance members moved about the base. She felt the icy pull of death, seeping into her bones. And yet— she felt the Force flowing through her veins. She knew that she could hold on, long enough to see her son wed the love of his life. She could hold on— of that Leia was certain. 

 

***

 

Rose held the stun gun in her hand as she walked towards the hangar. Finn was already stationed at his corner, looking out for any sign of Poe Dameron and his ill-advised plan of going against Leia’s orders.

 

Just as she expected, Rose saw the man in question sneaking towards the hangar with a packed bag. 

 

Rose nodded towards Finn, signaling him to make his move. The former stormtrooper came around the corner and stopped right in front of Poe, grabbing the pilot by the arm and talking to him in hushed voices. 

 

Rose crept closer, the stun gun in her hand at the ready. Poe was starting to lose patience, his voice raising to a louder volume as he tried to reason with Finn’s protests. 

 

“Leia gave us direct orders, Poe. Listen, I don’t like this either. Do you think I want to see my best friend married off to some monster?” Finn interjected. 

 

“No offense, Finn… but the General isn’t thinking clearly. This is her son. She is still holding out hope that he can come back to the Resistance. We both know that is never going to happen.”

 

“What makes you so sure that Rey can’t help him?” Finn asked. 

 

Rose smiled in pride, knowing that her insistence on the matter was starting to get through to Finn. 

 

“You can’t be serious, Finn. You’ve seen how they run things in the First Order.  _ You’ve  _ been there.” 

 

“And I broke free from it!” Finn yelled. “I was raised to kill. To follow orders. But I got out. Is it really hard to believe that nobody else would make the same choice?” 

 

Rose hurried forward, knowing that she needed to strike. It appeared that Poe had struck a nerve with Finn as the pilot was now backtracking and trying to assure Finn that it wasn’t what he had meant. 

 

The stun gun was jabbed into Poe’s side and he crumpled to the floor as the electric shock coursed through his body.

 

“Help me move him,” Rose said, grabbing Poe’s legs. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Finn replied. 

 

_ Hah! _ Rose thought.  _ There will be no interference from the Resistance. Rey would be sure to have her dream wedding.  _

 

***

 

Ayumi watched the holo-screen in a seedy cantina on the planet of Moraband. Tolas joined her in the booth with two mugs of some sort of whisky. Every holo-screen in the bar was tuned in to the broadcast that was taking place on the  _ Finalizer.  _

 

A hush came over the patrons as the feed focused in on the two individuals walking arm-in-arm towards the podium. Ayumi let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand— Rey looked stunning in her golden gown. 

 

She felt a hand engulfing her own and she turned her head, gazing at her lover. Tolas smiled back at her and brought her hand to his lips, kissing along the bony ridges of her knuckles. 

 

Humanoids and sentients alike started grumbling amongst themselves as the Emperor and Empress addressed the Galaxy. 

 

***

 

Leia had her holo-projector stationed in as her ship hit light speed. Silent tears fell down her cheeks when she saw the first image of Ben and Rey come through the feed. Chewie growled beside of her—  _ They look like you and Han.  _

 

“Han never wore anything that extravagant,” Leia remarked, though she smiled at the sentiment. She knew somehow, somewhere… Han was watching over them and smiling. She wished he could be here to watch their only child get married. 

 

***

 

“That’s Rey?” Finn’s eyes grew wide. This did not look anything like his first friend. 

 

“She looks beautiful,” Rose replied. “And look at Kylo; he looks very handsome.” 

 

Finn scoffed and glared at Rose. “What do you mean handsome? He’s a murderer, Rose.” 

 

Rose smacked him on the chest, “Relax, Romeo. You are the only man for me. Plus, I don’t want to face the wrath of an angry Jedi.” 

 

“You really think she has feelings for him?” Finn pressed. 

 

“I just have a feeling. I’ve seen that look in her eye before. It’s the same look I have when I look at you… dummy.” 

 

Finn grinned and leaned into her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He returned his gaze towards the Holo-screen and watched as Kylo silenced the troops. He hated to admit it, but the two of them looked good together. Perhaps, the Galaxy had a chance with Rey offering her insight. 

 

***

 

Kylo cleared his throat and looked out at the various cams pointed at him and Rey. His heart was pounding in his chest, making him regret the decision to broadcast anything at all.  _ No. _ They had to do this. In order to give Rey the wedding she deserved, then they had to do this broadcast to appease Hux and the Galaxy. 

 

A male twi’lek raised his hand and Kylo called on him. 

 

“Hello, Supreme Leader Ren. How long have you and Lady Rey been courting?” 

 

Kylo repressed the urge to roll his eyes. This felt oddly similar to the Alderaanian customs that his mother drilled into his head. Mentions of courting and the like. 

 

“Since she was born, next question.” 

 

“Where are you getting married?” A blonde Admiral asked. 

 

“That’s classified. Holo-images will be uploaded onto the Holo-net after the wedding. It’s a matter of security, you must understand.”

 

“Rey, Lady Rey!” a young senator called out. Kylo sneered at him as he continued. “Was this marriage arranged? Surely the last Jedi wouldn’t marry the Jedi Killer by her own free will?”

 

Kylo felt rage flood his body. He started to reach his hand up, intent on Force choking the fool… when he felt the gentle stroke of Rey’s hand on his cheek. He looked down at her bright hazel eyes and she smiled at him, stealing all the anger from his bones. 

 

“This marriage was not arranged and it is completely legitimate. The reason I am marrying him is rather simple.” Rey paused as she looked into Kylo’s eyes, “I love him.”

 

***

 

“Did she just...” Finn asked, looking at Rose with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, yes she did,” Rose answered. 

 

The Resistance base around them were in an uproar. Shocked gasps and angered yells rang out around them. 

 

“We have to do something!” Rose said. “They are panicking. We have to do something, Finn.” 

 

Finn nodded and grabbed her hand. Together they made their way to the front of the conference room. Finn started to speak above the voices of the Resistance members. 

 

Rose yelled out, “quiet!” which silenced the room. 

 

They looked at each other and then started to ease the worries of the Resistance. 

 

***

 

“She loves him,” Leia whispered, holding a hand to her lips. “She loves my son.” 

 

Chewie moaned in approval, stating that Ben Solo was an idiot if he didn’t love that woman back. 

 

“That goes without saying,” Leia added. “It is written all over his face. He is absolutely smitten with her.” 

 

Chewie growled again, letting her know that they would be arriving on Ahch-to in a standard day cycle. She looked out the viewport at the stars and smiled to herself. 

 

***

 

The broadcasts were cut shortly after Rey confessed her love to the entire Galaxy. Kylo grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their ship. They would be departing momentarily for Ahch-To. Once the ramp closed up behind him, Kylo pushed Rey’s back against the bulkhead and started pressing kisses to her neck and down the valley of her breasts. 

 

“Ben!” she gasped out. “Wait, Ben. The designs.” 

 

He pulled away from her breast with a slick pop, leaving a reddening bruise in his wake. The beautiful golden designs of swirls and flowers were already smeared from his kisses. Kylo smirked and went back to kissing her breasts. 

 

“No one is going to see you anymore, my love, so it won’t matter if I make a mess of things.” 

 

She sunk her fingers into his hair and groaned. 

 

“So kriffing sexy, Rey,” he said as he sucked her nipple through the fabric of the dress. 

 

They burst apart when the ramp opened, a line of wedding planners moving in with Rey’s garment bag and a few other boxes. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Ria Sage smirked. “Rey, you can’t leave without your wedding gown.” 

 

“Right,” Rey flushed. 

 

Kylo grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, finding her mouth and kissing her passionately. 

 

“Ready to get married?” he asked. 

 

Rey simply smiled and kissed him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend atchamberlin commissioned PANDA to do this gorgeous artwork for the wedding! It can be found here on tumblr ... http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/180598115915/my-amazing-friend-atchamberlin-commissioned-this
> 
> Thank you Alex! She has a cameo guys, see if you can spot it!

* * *

 

* * *

 

When they arrived on Ahch-To, the sun was shining brightly over the tiny island. It was as if the gods were looking down upon them, ensuring that their wedding would be exceptional. 

 

The staff arrived on another ship mere moments after they landed Kylo’s craft. Rey was soon led to one of the stone huts to get prepped for the ceremony. Ben took solace in another one of the huts. 

 

He had never been to the island before, only through their bond. It was remarkable— the way the Force thrummed in this place. He could almost feel the presence of past Force users. The hut he had entered must have been the one that his uncle lived in. There were a few sets of robes hanging in the corner. Kylo looked around the interior, studying the little trinkets that Luke had collected among his time as a Jedi. 

 

There was a necklace with a red kyber crystal hanging from a post. Kylo knew without a doubt that this was his grandfather’s kyber crystal. There was an energy emitting from the crystal— a darkness that spread like fire. Kylo wondered how Luke was able to be around that and not fall victim to the dark. 

 

Kylo saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at it fully, he noticed that it was his compass. The one he had kept in his room at his uncle’s academy. Luke had  _ kept  _ it. Why would he do that? That very night, Luke had tried to murder him in his sleep. And yet— he’d kept Kylo’s compass. 

 

It didn’t make any sense. 

 

None of this made sense. 

 

Kylo sat down on the stone bench. His wedding attire hung on a post. He needed to change out of this ridiculous ostentatious attire. He had brought something more simple for their wedding. His normal black tunic with a long cape with silver stitches. Ria Sage had mentioned the silver would match with the gown that Rey selected. He was not one to argue. 

 

He felt the atmosphere around him grow cold and it seemed as if time itself had stopped. 

 

That presence… it was… how could it be?   
  


Kylo whirled around and saw the image of Luke Skywalker standing in the entrance of the hut. 

 

“Hey, kid.” 

 

***

 

Ria Sage and the crew of hair and makeup stylists started pulling out all of their supplies and and spreading them out on the stone bench of the hut. This hut had been the one she stayed in for the short few days that she had been on Ahch-To. This was where she had been when the bond first connected. 

 

The caretakers must have repaired the hut after Luke had destroyed it when he walked in on her and Ben touching hands across the galaxy. The bond was an interesting entity. 

 

Rey remembered feeling the ticklish spindles of the medical droid that had been working to remove the bandage covering the scar she had given Ben. It served as a reminder that this strange bond they shared— they could feel each other’s pain, emotions, thoughts. It would have always come down to this. They were destined to be lovers. Neither would ever be able to hurt the other without serious consequences. 

 

“I have a gift for you,” Ria announced. She handed Rey a beautiful white box with a silver ribbon tied around it. “Well, it is more of a present for Lord Ren.” 

 

Rey bit her lower lip and started to open the box. Inside was a small set of lingerie that left little to the imagination. It was a diamond encrusted lingerie set. The women in the small hut fawned over the gift. 

 

“He will simply die on the spot when he sees you in this,” a pretty girl called Alyx, remarked. 

 

Rey felt her cheeks heat with a blush. 

 

They gave Rey some privacy to change into the racy lingerie. The bra top was composed of strings of glittering diamonds that barely covered her nipples. The panties were also fashioned with bedazzled diamonds. 

 

Once she turned around the women starting whistling at her lingerie. Rey tried to cover herself as she felt suddenly  _ very  _ exposed. Ria Sage took that as the signal to retrieve Rey’s wedding gown from the garment bag. Rey stepped into the gown and was guided over to the bench to have a seat while the ladies worked on her hair and makeup.

 

Ria pulled out a pair of silver, sparkly heels and Rey groaned. 

 

_ Why couldn’t she just be barefoot? _

 

***

 

“I told you I would see you around, kid,” the Force ghost of Luke Skywalker spoke out loud. 

 

Kylo felt anger coursing through him at the man that had betrayed him. His family— his own flesh and blood. 

 

“I told you I was sorry, and I am, Ben. There is nothing I can do to make up for the mistakes I made with you.”

 

There was a crack in Kylo’s heart that filled with pain so raw it made his eyes well with tears. The betrayal of his uncle had been detrimental to his emotional wellbeing. Little Ben Solo believed that his uncle loved him more than the Force. He believed that Luke would be the one to help him keep the darkness at bay. 

 

It was like a punch in the gut when Luke had pulled out his saber. Kylo could feel Luke’s energy radiating off of him. The man was fearful of Kylo’s power. Moreover, Luke wanted to protect those he loved from the monster— and in that moment it became clear to Kylo that he wasn’t among the things that Luke loved. 

 

“You’re wrong,” Luke said. 

 

Kylo clenched his fist and evened his breathing. This was his wedding day; it was supposed to be a happy occasion. 

 

“Ben, don’t you realize why I faced you on Crait? Why it had to be me?” 

 

Kylo scoffed and violently ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“You were there to distract me so the Resistance could get away. And it worked— I was a fool.”

 

“That was part of it, yes. However, I knew I needed to face you— to apologize for failing you. I meant it when I said I was sorry, Ben.” 

 

Kylo moved over to the other side of the hut and started to fix his hair. 

 

“I also knew that you were angry with me. So angry that you would have killed me if given the chance. By projecting myself through the Force, I took away that possibility from you. My blood would not be on your hands.” 

 

Kylo snapped his head around to look at his uncle, fully. 

 

“You sacrificed yourself for the Resistance… not me.” 

 

“I did it for both, kid.” 

 

_ I’m still angry with you,  _ Kylo thought,  _ I’m still hurt.  _

 

“I see you did not destroy her,” Luke chuckled. 

 

Kylo glared at him as his cheeks heated. He had said that in anger— when Rey left him. It was an empty threat. They both had seen through it as soon as the words had left his mouth. 

 

“I love her,” Kylo replied. “She makes me a better person.” 

 

“You’ve always been a good person at heart, Ben. She just helped you along the way. For what it’s worth, I am happy for you. For both of you.” 

 

As that final word left Luke’s mouth he disappeared, leaving Kylo once more alone. 

 

***

 

Kylo started to walk up the stone steps that led to the ancient Jedi temple. He witnessed a ship come out of lightspeed and that’s when he felt the Force signature of his mother. He stopped in his ascent and watched as the ship landed. 

 

Momentarily, the ramp opened and Chewbacca walked down, staring at him from the distance. Kylo gulped as he slowly started to walk towards where the ship had landed. The last time he had seen Chewbacca was when Kylo murdered his own father. Chewbacca had howled in despair from Kylo  _ killing  _ the wookiee’s best friend. 

 

A dull pain radiated from the bowcaster wound on Kylo’s abdomen. If he hadn’t slowed the shot, he wouldn’t be standing here today. Chewbacca had almost killed him in that split second. He wondered now if he was walking towards certain death. Would the wookiee pull his limbs off and toss him off the cliff? He wouldn’t blame Chewie if he did. What Kylo had done was unforgivable. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when his mother made her way down the ramp. His heart clenched at the sight. She had grown much older, her hair had turned gray in some areas. He walked up to her and stopped just in front. He towered over her smaller frame and yet he still felt like a child in her presence. 

 

“Mother,” he whispered. 

 

Leia closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. Kylo held her tight against his body and rested his chin on his mother’s head. She was here— she had made it. 

 

“Don’t tell me that you are getting married at the top of those stairs?” Leia snarked. 

 

Kylo chuckled and looked over to the steps. 

 

“Well, yes. Rey wants to get married over the prime Jedi mosaic in the ancient Jedi temple.” 

 

“Ah, well let’s get going. These old knees won’t last very long.”

 

Kylo shook his head. “No, don’t worry,” he assured. “We will use the Force to float you up there… together.” 

 

Leia took his hand and smiled. “Alright, son.” 

 

Kylo helped his mother up to the first Jedi temple. When they arrived in the stone open aired grotto, he saw the prime Jedi mosaic for the first time. Kylo kneeled beside it and let his fingers run across the symbol. 

 

Leia was sitting on the stone bench with Chewie standing by her side. Kylo couldn’t make eye contact with the wookiee that had once been an uncle to him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed awkwardly as he waited for Rey to finish getting ready for their wedding. 

 

Leia called him over and he took tentative steps towards them. 

 

“Son, did you know that when Rey met you on the  _ Supremacy _ that it was Chewie that dropped her off?”

 

“What?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Yes, Rey asked him to stay out of range. But he willingly went along with Rey’s plan to send herself into the belly of the beast… for  _ you. _ ”

 

Chewie let out a growl,  _ Sunshine wanted to save you.  _

 

_ Sunshine,  _ Kylo thought. Well, Rey was a bright beam of light. His starlight. 

 

“What Chewie means is… he is here for you. Both of you,” Leia announced. 

 

Kylo smoothed a hand through his hair and nodded. His stomach swirled with a nervous energy. It was strange to think that in mere moments, Rey would be his wife. 

 

***

 

In the twisted bentlike forests of Dathomir, Orion trudged through the vegetation bathed in the red light of the central star. In front of him stalked the visage of Snoke. The aged man looked even worse for wear than he did in life. Now he looked more mangled with sickly pale skin. 

 

“Lord Snoke, if we hurry there is still time to interrupt the ceremony.” 

 

Snoke let out a bone chilling laugh. 

 

“No, no. Let them get married. Let them believe that they are safe. We will strike when their guard is down. Then once we have eliminated Kylo Ren’s weakness, only then will we begin to achieve what we have worked towards. Kylo will be forced to bow to our rule. Or he can die as he tries to defy us.”

 

***

 

Kylo looked out at the opening of the grotto that overlooked the startling blue waters of Ahch-To and the green rocky peaks. It was almost time. He could feel the excitement over their bond as the ladies were putting the finishing touches on Rey’s hair and makeup. 

 

A chirp pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over at the cluster of birdlike creatures. 

 

_ Porgs. _ That’s what Rey had called them. They inhabited the island. Kylo kneeled beside the porgs and held a hand out in a welcoming gesture. The big eyed creature hopped over to him and climbed on his shoulder. It snuggled up to his hair and Kylo felt a grin form on his face despite the annoyance of these little creatures. 

 

He turned back to the scenery of the island, watching the waves crash against the shore below as he waited for Rey’s entrance.  

 

He felt her approach, the soft click of her heels on the stone. Ben held his breath as he turned, the porg flying off from his shoulder. Rey fidgeting nervously about ten feet away from him. She was standing on the prime Jedi mosaic, in front of a small trickling waterfall and brushing her hands over her sparkling silver gown. His eyes widened as he took in her dress in its entirety. 

 

The dress scooped low to show off her ample cleavage, the garment hung to her curves highlighting her narrow waist and round bottom. Every inch of the dress was covered in glittering diamonds. She looked— well she looked like a star. His starlight, lighting up the night. Her hair was braided on each side with the back curled and pulled up in a messy bun. Her face wasn’t heavily made up which suited him just fine. He liked it better when he could see the smattering of freckles that graced her nose and cheeks. 

 

Kylo closed the distance and grabbed her hands as he took his place inside the tiled mosaic. The ceremony was witnessed by his family and the ladies that helped Rey get ready. The Force was the officiant. He felt the swirl of the Force wrap around their bodies as they took in each others presence.

 

“Rey, my love. You are my light in all of the darkness. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you, starlight.” 

 

“Ben, my love,” she smiled. “You are my equal and you have given me the belonging that I have always sought after. I love you, Benny.” 

 

Their Force signatures intermingled as it wrapped around their bodies, bringing them closer against each other. Then, Kylo captured Rey’s lips in a passionate kiss and it felt as if the planet stopped turning on its axis. For the first time since the Throne room battle— the Force was in complete balance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night ;)

* * *

 

Rey looked down at the gorgeous ring placed on her finger and the matching one that now adorned Ben’s. The rings that he had made from the crystal of the Skywalker legacy saber completed their unity of marriage. 

 

Ben wrapped her up in his arms, pressing his lips against hers again and again in long, searching kisses. She heard the few people around them cheer and clap. Breaking away from Ben’s lips, she turned to see Leia with teary eyes. 

 

She could feel Ben’s excitement over the bond— it was a dark and possessive flare. An image of herself lying beneath him as he rocked into her was pressed into her mind and her cheeks flushed.  _ If only he knew what lies beneath this dress.  _

 

They walked together over to where Leia was sitting, their hands intertwined as they approached the woman that was now her mother-in-law. 

 

One of the women that had helped Rey get ready in the hut appeared with a syringe. 

 

“Sorry Lady Rey, but I will need to insert your birth control implant,” Alyx announced. 

 

The woman injected the implant into Rey’s arm, it was a sharp pinch and then the pain had withered away. Ben rubbed the spot and pressed his forehead to Rey’s. They had discussed this prior to the wedding— wanting the war to be over before they had children. 

 

The few ladies from the First Order quickly packed up their supplies and headed back to their ship that would take them to the First Order fleet, leaving Ben and Rey alone with Leia and Chewie. 

 

As much as Rey knew that Ben wanted to get her alone so they could celebrate their wedding properly, she didn’t have it in her heart to say goodbye to Leia just yet. She could see it in Ben’s eyes as well— he hadn’t been in the presence of his mother in many years. 

 

“How are you?” Ben asked, as he reached out for Leia, warily. 

 

Rey felt her eyes sting as the older woman took his hand and allowed Ben to help her up to her feet. 

 

“I’ve had many better days,” Leia replied. “I’m just glad to have been here for this moment. Your father would be proud of you.” 

 

Rey could feel how those words cut through Ben, a pain emitting from his heart. She reached out and grabbed her husband’s hand, squeezing it in reassurance. 

 

“Well, I have to ask for the both of you to help me back down this wretched mountain. I can’t leave the Resistance for too long. I need to get back and train up my replacement… for when I’m gone.” 

 

“Mom…” Ben whimpered. Rey had never heard the insecurity in his voice before. 

 

“Son, I don’t have much time left. I know this. No sense in getting upset. You shouldn’t be thinking about me anyway; you have a very beautiful wife that I’m sure you have planned a wonderful honeymoon for— I raised you right, Ben Solo. You will spoil her, won’t you?” 

 

Ben shook his head and ran a hand through his curly locks. 

 

“Just… don’t give up hope,” Ben remarked. 

 

Leia closed the distance between herself and her son, wrapping her arms around his waist. Rey dropped his hand so he could hug his mother in a tight embrace. They needed this— it was closure. As much as Rey knew that Ben didn’t want it to be the end, it was apparent that their time was limited. 

 

At least he had this moment. At least he didn’t lose his mother and live in uncertainty of whether she had forgiven him. Or— Rey remarked— seeing the look on Leia’s face and knowing that she was feeling the same as her son. Begging for forgiveness. 

 

***

 

After Chewie and Leia had departed the island, Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and led her back up to the huts. The caretakers had taken a boat to the small island across the waters in order to give the newly married couple some privacy. 

 

Kylo held Rey’s hand gingerly, as he guided her up the stone steps. Once they were outside the series of huts, he swooped down and picked her up in his arms. Reminiscent to the time he carried her like this in the forest, Kylo carried her across the threshold of one of the huts. Gently, he placed her down on her feet before he kneeled at his feet and helped her take off the high heeled shoes that he was certain were making her feet hurt. 

 

She groaned in satisfaction once her feet were released and Kylo had to stifle a laugh. He made his way over towards the corner of the hut and took off his boots. Rey smiled at him as he crouched down beside the fire pit and then started to build a fire. 

 

“You know, this was the hut that I was staying in when we touched hands,” Rey announced. 

 

He looked over to her and saw her biting the pink flesh of her lower lip. 

 

He remembered the look in her teary eyes as she poured her heart out to him. The tears that streamed down her cheeks and the longing in her gaze as she told him that she had never felt so alone. 

 

Kylo had never felt more connected to her than in that very moment— well, that was until their wedding ceremony. 

 

“Didn’t my uncle destroy this hut?” Kylo remarked, remembering the way Luke had yelled at the two of them. 

 

“Yes, but those little fish nuns that are native to the island, they make all the repairs. They don’t like me very much.” 

 

Kylo walked over to her and reached for her face, brushing his thumb along the apple of her cheek. 

 

“I can’t imagine why anybody wouldn’t like you,” Kylo insisted. And he meant every word. To him, Rey was  _ everything.  _

 

Now, a fire was starting to burn and he turned away from Rey to lay out a thick bedroll on the floor of the hut. Rey was standing in natural light that was peeking in through the open windows. The temperature had dropped with the setting of the sun and the moonlight caught every surface of the shimmering diamonds on Rey’s gown. She looked like a star. His star. 

 

His starlight. 

 

She turned her back to him and he let his eyes fall down to the straps that crossed her back. Her hair was braided and pinned up in a bun at the base of her neck. He let his fingers trail down her spine, ghosting over every delicate notch of bone. 

 

He found the clips that held the dress in place and gently unhooked them, the straps falling open to leave her entire back exposed to the cool, night air. 

 

Kylo noticed a simple string of diamonds that ran horizontally across her back. He furrowed his brow and let his eyes trail up her spine to the strap that looped around her neck. Sinking his fingers into her hair, he started to undo the intricate braids. 

 

This— yes, this was another tradition that he had learned about. An Alderaanian tradition of taking down the braids of a lover. He realized now how intimate the action was. He let his fingers brush through the delicate braids, fingers weaving through the twisted tresses. Kylo gathered her now loosened hair in his hand and brought his lips down to the back of her neck, kissing her softly. 

 

His hand moved to the top of her dress, to the final piece that was holding to her body. With shaking fingers, he unhooked the clasp. Rey let out a little gasp as the dress fell to the stone floor of the hut, the shimmering material pooling at her ankles. His eyes trailed down her back, taking in the single strand of diamonds he recognized from before. 

 

She turned around and that’s when Kylo took in what she had been wearing beneath the wedding dress the entire time. His mouth fell open as his eyes gazed down at his glimmering, lingerie clad wife.

 

Rey’s perky breasts were supported by strings of diamonds that showed off the milky skin of her tits. Her panties— if you could even call them that— were diamond encrusted and barely covering her mound. 

 

Kylo closed the distance between their bodies and reached for the string of diamonds, smoothing his fingers down the strand as he looked down at breasts. 

 

He had lost the ability to speak— that much he was certain of. Rey’s deft fingers started to tug at his tunic and the cape he wore over his shoulders. 

 

“You seem to be overdressed,  _ husband _ ,” Rey said. 

 

He started to strip himself of his clothes, suddenly feeling too hot in the layers of fabric. Rey looked gorgeous in her star studded lingerie and he was even more eager to get her out of them. 

 

She let out a little gasp when his tunic fell to the ground. Kylo wasn’t a stranger to the way Rey reacted to him without a tunic covering his chest. Even during one of their first Force bond sessions, she had tried to avert her eyes. Now, she looked at him and bit her pretty pink lip, delighted with the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen. 

 

Kylo crossed the small distance to where Rey was standing, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. His lips met hers in heated passion as he smoothed a hand up her spine. 

 

“Where does this unclasp, darling? Because as lovely as it is, I’m seconds away from ripping it off of you.”

 

Rey reached behind her neck and released the catch and then pulled the bralette away from her body, placing it on top of her wedding gown that was in a pile on the floor. 

 

Kylo grabbed her waist and gazed down at her body, lovingly. Her nipples were rosy and peaked, he longed to capture one in his mouth and suck them between his lips. Deciding to do just that, Kylo dropped to his knees and started to kiss the softness of her pert breast. His mouth closed around her nipple and he looked up at her through hooded eyes as he sucked at her breast. His hands cupped her ass and squeezed her soft globes. Releasing her tight bud with a slick pop, he looked down at her panties and hooked his fingers beneath the shimmery waistband. 

 

With a gentleness that Kylo didn’t realize he had, he removed her panties and kissed her mound. He rose back to his feet and wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her sweetly as he walked her backwards towards the bedroll. 

 

He laid Rey down on her back and kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him with devotion and trust in her eyes. It made his heart swell with love. She reached up for him, beseeching. Kylo laid down between her splayed legs and kissed her deeply. 

 

Her tiny fingers trailed down his chest until she found the button of his trousers. He chuckled against her lips as she hurriedly worked to undo and push his pants down his thighs. Together they successfully rid him of the offending garment. 

 

He lowered himself on top of her once again. His erection was hard against her thigh and Rey moaned as he brushed his fingers along her slick center. He pumped one finger inside her cunt and then added another, scissoring them as he rubbed against her. 

 

“Please, Ben,” Rey whimpered. 

 

The very sound of her voice stunned him. Looking up into her eyes he saw longing. He felt her need rolling off of her. The Force between them twisted around their bodies, bringing them closer together. It was as if their bond was encouraging them to join— to become one. 

 

Kylo knew exactly what Rey needed. He slipped his fingers out of her pussy and wrapped his drenched fingers around his cock, rubbing her arousal against his shaft. He guided his head to her entrance and pressed inside. 

 

Rey’s fingernails dug into his shoulders as he slid inside, inch by torturous inch. She was so warm and tight. Her pussy hugging his cock was indescribable. 

 

He looked down at her face which was scrunched up as he slid the rest of the way inside, burying himself to the hilt. Kylo rested his forehead on hers and took measured breaths as he let her adjust to the sting of the stretch. 

 

Her lips trembled and then she met his gaze with watery eyes. Kylo grit his teeth as he looked down at her— ashamed at himself for  _ hurting  _ her. It wasn’t supposed to hurt. This was supposed to be perfect. 

 

He felt the touch of her fingers against his cheeks and when he met her eyes once more, she smiled at him. That bright, sunny smile that always led him to the light. 

 

***

 

Rey was aware that her first time was supposed to be uncomfortable and yet— it wasn’t nearly as painful as what she had anticipated. There was a slight pinch when Ben seated himself inside of her. But that pain quickly eased and she was left feeling full. She felt him inside of her… felt the press of his skin against hers… and it brought tears to her eyes. Never before had she felt complete, or whole. 

 

Ben took in her teary eyes and Rey felt shame roll off of him. She touched his cheeks, needing to assure him that everything was fine. It was perfect. That’s when she smiled at him and whispered sweet promises of love and adoration. 

 

He started to move, pulling out and snapping his hips. His length brushed against something inside of her that made her body jolt with pleasure. Rey looped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a passionate kiss. 

 

Ben’s large palms smoothed over her leg and squeezed her ass. His thrusts came a little faster as her legs crossed at the small of his back. Their lips met in a flurry of soft kisses, her fingers tangled in his wavy locks as their bodies rocked together. 

 

The only sounds she could hear was the steady rhythm of their hearts beating in sync, the crash of the waves on the rocky shore below, the rustle of the bedroll and the slide of skin on skin as they made love in the stone hut. 

 

_ Their hut,  _ Rey mused. 

 

She felt herself rising up to her climax. Rey knew that Ben was getting close as his thrusts started to quicken in time with his breaths. She sank her fingers into his wavy hair and kissed him as her release rolled through her body, igniting every nerve in a surmountable pleasure. Her walls fluttered and contracted around his length, milking him of his own release. 

 

Ben rested his head on her shoulder as he languidly thrust through the aftershocks. Rey lovingly brushed his hair out of his face as he lowered himself down, resting his entire body on top of hers. Rey wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly. 

 

They were one. They were whole. And in this moment, Rey knew that she would never be alone again. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

 

Rey awoke to the gentle sound of rain falling and the feeling of Ben’s warm lips pressing kisses to her pulse point. She giggled at the ticklish feeling and wiggled her hips as she tried to bundle herself beneath the thick blanket that covered their naked bodies. 

 

That’s when she felt the hard length of him pressed against her backside. She rocked back against him and Ben groaned against her neck. 

 

“Good morning, starlight,” he mumbled against her neck, placing a wet kiss against her skin. 

 

“Very good morning,” Rey replied. 

 

She turned so she was facing Ben on the bedroll, smoothing her hand up his neck to sink into his hair, bringing him down for a heated kiss. Their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss. Ben’s erection was resting between their bodies— hot and ready for her. 

 

Rey opened her legs and grabbed his straining cock, rubbing the head up and down her slit. 

 

Ben growled— a deep rumble reverberating through his chest as he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, replacing her hand with his own as he guiding his length to her core. 

 

He slipped inside, bottoming out in one smooth stroke. Rey let out a little exhale of breath at the stretch of her muscles getting used to his size. She was a little sore from their lovemaking the night before, but she felt complete with Ben inside of her. 

 

“You okay?” Ben asked, kissing her nose and then her lips. 

 

“I’m better than okay, I’m great.” 

 

He rolled to his back, bringing Rey with him as she settled herself astride him. Ben’s warm hands held her hips in place as he encouraged her to move at her own pace. Rey placed her hands on his toned chest and started to lift herself up and down his cock. 

 

Ben looked so handsome with his dark hair falling over his eyes, she brushed his bangs behind his ear and gazed down into those deep brown orbs. It was as if he was looking into her very soul. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Ben mused. “Stuffed full of my cock.” 

 

“Kriff,” Rey gasped out at his filthy words. 

 

Her pussy clenched around his length and he let out a low groan. Ben’s hands moved around her back to cup her ass as he helped her to rock against him. She found herself looking between their bodies at where they were connected and biting her lip at the sight of her strong husband lying prone beneath her. The emperor of the Galaxy was on his back for  _ her.  _ A scavenger, a nobody. 

 

His eyebrows furrowed in concern but then he was bodily lifting her up and down his cock, hitting a place inside of her that filled her with pleasure. Her clit rubbed up against his public bone and before too long she was climaxing, her walls rippling around his length in the early morning light. 

 

Ben thrust a few more times until he was spilling inside of her. Rey collapsed on top of him, with his cock still buried inside of her as she nuzzled against his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he stroked his fingers up and down her spine. 

 

She felt his warm lips brushing against her forehead and then he let out a deep sigh. 

 

Rey was happily sated, listening to the steady thud of Ben’s heart that she almost missed his words as he whispered. 

 

“You aren’t nothing.” 

 

Rey lifted her head and looked up at Ben. He was staring at the ceiling of the hut, averting his eyes in order to not make eye contact with her. 

 

“I only just realized that I never apologized for saying you were nothing. That was wrong of me. Because you aren’t nothing, Rey. I hate that I made you feel that way. You are everything to me.” 

 

She was silent as she traced patterns on his chest, just over his heart. 

 

“Well you did say I wasn’t nothing to  _ you. _ ”

 

“Yet, that was also untrue. You mean a lot to many people. The Galaxy trusts you and believes in you. You are the last Jedi, Rey. You are the symbol for hope.”

 

Rey pushed up on her elbows and looked down at her husband’s stricken face. She could feel the guilt rolling off of him for having hurt her. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I should never have called you that. You aren’t nothing. You are everything.” 

 

She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his, smiling down at him before capturing his lips in a kiss. When she laid back down on him, settling herself against his naked chest, she could still feel something bothering him. There was an uncertainty licking at the threads of their bond. 

 

“What’s wrong, Ben?” Rey asked. 

 

“It’s just— if the Resistance hadn’t been in peril, what would you have done after I killed Snoke and we took down the Praetorian guards?” 

 

She let out a measured breath as she thought about what he was asking. Rey had gone to the  _ Supremacy  _ for Ben. When they touched hands, she had seen his future. She saw them together— not in a platonic way, but together as a family. That belonging that she had always wanted was with Ben. 

 

When she learned that Luke had failed his own nephew because he believed that Ben had turned, she realized that Ben was just as alone and abandoned as she had always been. She flew straight to the First Order fleet because she  _ knew _ that if she were to go to him, he would turn. 

 

Even now, she knows that his heart will never be completely in the dark. He has always struggled with the conflict that pulls him between the light and the dark. It was naive of her to believe he would come back to the light— to the Resistance. There was still light in Ben Solo and yet, there was a darkness in herself. For the Force to be balanced, there needs to be light and dark. Otherwise, it tips one way and everything is thrown off kilter. 

 

Thinking back to the throne room and when Snoke showed her the Resistance fleet being attacked— what if he hadn’t shown her that? 

 

“I… well, you have to know that I would not have stayed with the First Order. But I can see myself asking you to come with me. Not to the Resistance per se but somewhere else. Just to escape the war and be together.” 

 

“Are you happy here? With the First Order now? With me?” 

 

“I am!” Rey assured. “I am happy, Ben. I mean, I don’t see us ruling the Galaxy until the end of time. I want to live somewhere beautiful and I want to start a family with you when we’ve built a house. I want our kids to have stability and I want them to grow up surrounded by nature— not the cold, sterility of space.” 

 

Ben kissed her again, closing her eyes as he pressed light kisses against her lips. 

 

“We will,” he promised. “We will have all of that one day. I promise.” 

 

***

 

After they had gotten dressed in their normal attire and packed up their wedding clothes, they made their way down the stone steps of Ahch-To towards their ship. Rey was giggling as they rushed down the stairs with the rain pouring down on them. 

 

Ben reached his hand out and used the Force to open the ramp. She rushed inside and shivered. Ben followed after with their garment bags, he took them to the quarters in the back and hung them up in the oversized closet. 

 

Rey made her way towards the cockpit and waited for Ben to return. She wasn’t sure what he had planned for their honeymoon but she was eager to find out. 

 

Ben appeared behind her, startling her as she shivered from the cold. He had changed into something dry and peered over his shoulder to the captain’s quarters. 

 

“Go get changed, starlight. Can’t have you getting sick.” 

 

She scoffed but turned to make her way towards the quarters. 

 

“You are a desert flower, you need the sun to survive,” Ben called over his shoulder to her. 

 

She rolled her eyes as she pressed the button to open the blast doors to the captain’s quarters. 

 

***

 

Rey returned moments later with a long sleeved gray tunic over long black leggings with a wide black belt around her waist. Ben patted his thigh as an invitation for her to sit across his lap as he got ready for launch.  

 

She sat down and Ben’s arm immediately went around her waist. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

Ben trailed his fingers over the fabric of her tunic as they finally began the launch. Wherever he had planned to take her had a great emotional impact on him. Their bond was alive with a feeling of melancholy. 

 

“Endor,” he offered. 

 

Endor— the forest moon— was well known in galactic history. The battle of Endor was passed on by word of mouth and often times on Jakku, Rey would hear about the elusive Luke Skywalker. She had always thought he was a myth. Now, however, she was married to that man’s nephew. She was a part of that legendary family. 

 

Ben pressed the button to launch them into lightspeed. Rey cuddled up against him, hugging his waist as she pressed kisses along his neck. 

 

“Why Endor?” she asked. 

 

“Well,” he cleared his throat as a blush spread across his cheeks. “When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories about Endor. It sounded so… mystical. And when I, uh… when I entered your mind, I saw something about you enjoying nature and moreover, the color green. Endor is rich in vegetation. I think you would love it.” 

 

_ I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole Galaxy.  _

 

Ben had seen that,  _ felt  _ it in his soul. And because of that, he took it upon himself to take her to one of the most vividly green places in the Galaxy. One that had so much history to his family. 

 

“Tell me about Endor. Have you been there before?” 

 

Ben pulled her closer into his chest as he let out a puff of breath. He kissed her temple and stared out at the long streaks of stars that passed them by through the viewport. 

 

“I went once as a young boy. I was probably around eight years old. There were trees that grew so high, you couldn’t see where the ended. There were houses built within those trees— large wooden structures. The inhabitants that still live there are the Ewoks. They took a liking to my mother and oddly enough, that blasted droid C3PO.” 

 

Rey hummed as she kissed his neck, relishing the feel of his pulse. 

 

“What else?” 

 

“I remember taking my stuffed tooka doll with me and sneaking out of the treehouse. I remember looking up at the night sky and just gazing up at the stars and planets that could be seen. It reminded me of how large the Galaxy is and how small I was.” 

 

Rey reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. 

 

“When I was on Jakku, sometimes I would climb on top of my toppled over AT-AT and stare at the night sky. I would look at those stars and wonder where my parents were. Though deep down, I knew they were never coming back for me. But I had hoped that somebody out there wanted me.” 

 

“I always found myself looking to the stars,” Ben said. “We were both looking to the stars. I didn’t realize it then, but it’s clear to me now… I was looking for you.” 

 

Rey felt her eyes well up with unshed tears. All those lonely nights, looking at the sky above. Looking at the stars and wishing for the pain in her heart to disappear. She was looking for Ben. She was looking for the man that would understand her loneliness. The man that was her equal. The man that she was bound to through the Force. Their connection went deeper than companionship and love… their destinies were intertwined. 

 

She thought back to that night on Ahch-To when they touched hands. 

 

_ You’re not alone.  _

 

_ Neither are you.  _

 

“I was looking for you too,” Rey admitted, and then she kissed him, pouring all of her love and devotion into the press of her lips against his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

 

Endor was a forested planet with the greenest trees Rey had ever seen. Ben had landed the craft in a clearing and smiled sheepishly as he let the ramp down and gestured for Rey to lead the way. 

 

This planet was rich in Ben’s history and she could feel in the Force, swirling around them. Ben caught up to her with their bags slung over his shoulder. He reached for Rey’s hand and she interlaced their fingers as he guided them towards the thick forests. 

 

“Where are we staying though?” Rey found herself asking. 

 

Ben looked back at her and smirked. 

 

“It’s a surprise, but I’m certain you will love it.” 

 

They trekked through the trees for a few miles before a large wooden structure that was built within the trees, came into view. Rey felt her mouth fall open at the sight. Her first thoughts were curiosity as to how the structure was built and then she wondered how Ben’s tall frame would look climbing the narrow steps that led to the treehouses. 

 

She let out a giggle and Ben looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. 

 

“Sorry, I was just imagining you climbing up there.” 

 

“Well, you won’t have to imagine for long, this is where we will be staying,” Ben said. He then ran a hand through his hair and looked over at her nervously. “So um, I should tell you about the inhabitants that live here.”

 

Rey thought initially that the planet might be filled with warriors or scavengers reminiscent of Jakku. She patted her lightsaber on her hip— ready to fight anybody that would threaten their honeymoon bliss… but then she remembered that Ben had already mentioned the inhabitants. She saw a rustling in the bushes and out came a few bear like sentients. They came up to her hip and had the cutest look on their little faces. 

 

“Oh my!” Rey shrieked with glee. “Who might these little fellas be?” 

 

Ben grunted as he crouched beside her. 

 

“These are the Ewoks. They are native here. They are also very loyal to my mother.” 

 

“And C3PO,” Rey giggled, remembering what he said about the Ewoks. She hadn’t expected them to be so cute. 

 

Ben shared a few words with the leader of the Ewoks. The little creature speaking in a tongue that Rey wasn’t familiar with. Soon after, they Ewoks left the settlement to forage through the woods. Ben turned to Rey and smirked. 

 

“They are giving us some privacy,” he answered her silent question. 

 

Ben took Rey’s hand and started to lead her towards the treehouses. Together, they walked up the wooden steps as they spiraled up the bark of the large trees. Ben pushed open the door to the largest treehouse and gestured for Rey to walk inside. 

 

The interior was quaint and filled with warmth. It was clear that Ben had planned this honeymoon entirely, as the large bed that was situated in the far corner of the room was covered by a luxurious, white canopy. Beneath that canopy, the soft mattress was covered with petals from the sunnydew flowers. 

 

Rey turned to meet her husband’s eyes and gave him a smug grin. 

 

“You planned all of this out?” she questioned, as she closed the distance between them, looping her arms around his neck. 

 

“Perhaps,” Ben replied. “Do you… like it?” 

 

Rey answered him with a kiss. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her body flush against him. 

 

His lips pressed against hers and Rey felt his tongue dart out to lick between her lips. Ben walked her backwards a few steps towards the large bed. He pushed the fabric of the canopy open to allow Rey to lay back on the large mattress. 

 

He crawled over her, settling his body down between her thighs as they continued to kiss and melt into each other. Ben smoothed his hand up the length of Rey’s body, pushing it beneath the fabric of her tunic to cup one of her breasts. 

 

Rey moaned into his mouth at the feel of his large palm massaging her supple flesh. His lips moved to her pulse point, sucking a bruise against her neck and Rey’s hands found their way into his hair. 

 

“Mmm,” he rumbled against her skin. “Take this off, starlight.” 

 

He tugged at her tunic and Rey gently pushed him to the side so she could sit up and rid herself of her shirt. She looked at her husband as he laid on his side. 

 

“Take yours off too,” Rey insisted. 

 

Ben didn’t have to be told twice. He sat up and pulled his own tunic over his head, tossing the material to the ground. Rey watched his muscles flex with the motion and she felt her mouth go dry. 

 

How did he always end up making her blush?

 

Rey was wearing a practical breast band instead of fancy lingerie. However, Ben still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the entire Galaxy. His arm wrapped around her back, working on the ties that held the thin material snug around her. 

 

After he had successfully removed her breast band, they were both equally naked from the waist up and Ben lowered his body on top of her as he continued to press kisses to the slope of her neck. 

 

His solid chest pressed against her breasts and Rey felt her nipples brush against his pectorals. She felt a jolt of pleasure that rippled through their bond and she wasn’t sure if it was her or Ben’s pleasure that she was feeling. 

 

With a roll of his hips, Rey felt the hard length of him brushing against her covered pussy. Rey met him, thrusting back on him as she let out a heady moan. 

 

Suddenly, Ben reared back, releasing her neck with a slick pop. His eyes were dark with lust. He grabbed the band of her leggings and started to pull them down her thighs. 

 

“I kriffing love your legs, Rey— sunkissed and golden. You are so incredibly beautiful.” 

 

Rey shimmied out of her panties as Ben moved to the edge of the bed, standing to take his trousers off. When he turned back around, completely nude, Rey tossed her panties in his face and giggled when he let out a yelp of surprise. 

 

“Naughty little one,” Ben’s deep voice rumbled in the darkened room. 

 

He held her panties up to his nose and inhaled. 

 

“I can smell your arousal. You are already so wet for me.” 

 

Warmth pooled in her core at his words. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed up on all fours, wiggling her rear enticingly at him. Rey heard him groan and then she yelped when she felt his palm cut through the air and slapped against the cheek of her ass. 

 

Rey laid flat on her stomach and looked over her shoulder, pouting at him. Ben rubbed her abused flesh and then started to press kisses along the notches of her spine. He continued his path towards her bottom, kissing both cheeks before delving between and licking at the slick folds of her pussy. She shuddered beneath his wicked tongue as his hands clamped down on her narrow waist, keeping her still on the surface of the bed. 

 

She felt his tongue slide up her cheeks as he licked at the puckered hole and she jolted in shock, but the feeling of his tongue sent pleasure shooting straight to her core. 

 

When he pulled away, Rey let out a little whine, rising up to her knees. But soon she felt the hard press of his cock to her entrance and then Ben had hilted himself inside of her cunt. 

 

He started to pump in and out of her. Rey’s ass slapped against his hip bones in the quiet of the treehouse. This position caused him to reach deeper inside of her, rubbing against a bit of flesh that made her moan. His hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her back against him, kissing her cheek as he continued to thrust. 

 

“I love you,” Rey panted. 

 

Ben slowed his thrusts, pulling out completely. Rey whined at the loss but he was quick to turn them around, laying Rey down on her back as he entered her again. 

 

“I love you too,” he replied, holding her gaze as he moved in and out of her. “I love you so much that it hurts.” 

 

Rey kissed him softly with every snap of his hips. Their eyes met at the moment that Rey was pushed over the edge, her walls rippling around Ben’s length. 

 

Making love to Ben was even better than Rey ever imagined it could be. Their bond connected them in mind, body, and soul— and that feeling was only heightened when they lost themselves to their pleasures. 

 

She was glad that they had waited until their wedding night. It felt right that they were to become one in every sense of the word. But now that she had a taste, she was eager to learn and share every part of it with Ben.

 

***

 

They were laying in the canopy bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms when Ben pressed a kiss to Rey’s temple and rolled over so he was gazing down at her. 

 

“Now that night has fallen, I have something I want to show you.”

 

He crawled out of the bed and Rey found herself watching his tone back and cute bottom as he bent down to grab some sleep pants from the floor. Rey stole Ben’s tunic and pulled it over her head, not bothering with any underwear. 

 

Ben led her outside and they stood on the balcony overlooking the scenery. Rey’s eyes widened as she noticed various balls of vivid blue lights glimmering in the bushes and within the leaves of the trees. 

 

“What are they?” Rey asked. 

 

“They are called aura blossoms. They are flowers.” 

 

“Can we get a little closer?” 

 

Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and walked down the wooden steps. Once they got to the bottom, Ben used the Force to grab a blanket from their room and he spread it out on the ground, offering Rey a seat. 

 

She was surrounded by the gorgeous indigo flowers that glowed brightly in the night sky. She was so distracted by the lights that she didn’t realize Ben was holding something behind his back. 

 

“What do you have?” she asked when she noticed the look on his face— his lips were pressed tightly together and his brow furrowed as if he was nervous. 

 

“I have a gift for you,” Ben admitted. 

 

She sat on her knees and held her hands in her lap as she waited for him to show her the gift. He brought a small black sphere from behind his back and held it in the palm of his hand. With his other hand he used the Force to levitate the sphere and with a twist of his fingers, within the sphere, a galaxy of stars illuminated, projecting the star maps around them. 

 

Rey had never seen anything like this before. Her eyes widened at the sheer beauty. It was like holding the Galaxy in the palm of her hand. 

 

Ben bit his lip and floated the sphere over to her. Rey cupped her hands and felt the smooth crystalline surface against her fingertips. 

 

“I always call you my starlight,” Ben said. “I thought you would like to have a piece of the Galaxy to call your own.” 

 

“This is beautiful, Ben. I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“It’s a holoprojector of the highest quality— no grainy images or blue tinted holograms. I wanted you to have something beautiful.” 

 

Rey levitated the sphere and moved so she was leaning her back against Ben’s chest. She could feel his heart beating against her back and she sighed in bliss. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

 

“I think our destinies were written in the stars,” Ben admitted. 

 

Rey leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked up at his warm, brown eyes. Ben pressed his lips against hers and she felt warmth spread through her body. They were surrounded by the glow of the aura blossoms and the sound of the forests at night and Rey had never felt more at home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

 

The following days on Endor were spent making love beneath the stars. Ben would have Rey on her back in the grassy forest floor as he thrust into her. Her eyes would roll back at the slow drag of his cock as he moved in and out of her pussy. 

 

They would stumble back up the winding stairs and across the rope bridges to their treehouse; laughing and grinning at each other between steamy kisses. 

 

Once they would settle down for the night, limbs intertwined as she snuggled up against Ben’s chest, he would pick little twigs and flowers out of her hair that had gotten stuck after their romp in the forest. 

 

Rey had never been more in love. Ben’s affection, admiration, and devotion to Rey reverberated off of him in waves, traveling down the threads of the Force that tied them together. Neither of them could ever lie to one another. Their bond would not allow it. It was a comfort to know that she would never be alone— never abandoned or forgotten. Ben would always be there and he had given his heart over to her willingly. And in return she had given her heart to him. 

 

Rey woke up the next morning with Ben’s warm lips kissing a line down her neck. She giggled at the ticklish feeling and tried to shimmy away from him but his arms tightened around her waist as he rocked his hard length against the curve of her bottom. 

 

“Morning, starlight,” Ben said huskily. 

 

Rey arched her neck back and twisted so she could capture his lips with a sweet kiss. Ben kissed her back with fervor as his large palms roamed up and down her taut stomach. When he pulled away, he pressed a fleeting kiss to her nose and then gave her a little smirk. 

 

“What?” Rey asked, turning in his arms to face him head on. 

 

“Want to bathe in the lake?” Ben asked, tracing his thumb along the curvature of her breast. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Rey replied. 

 

***

 

Rey grabbed one of Ben’s tunics and pulled it over her head while Ben stepped into a pair of black sleep pants. There was no sense in getting  _ completely  _ dressed when in a matter of moments they would be taking those same clothes right back off. 

 

They walked together, hand in hand as Ben led her towards an aged speeder bike. Ben started up the engine and scooted up so she could slide in behind him. She looped her arms around his waist. Before long, they were zipping through the thick forests, the wind in her hair and the sun shining through the leaves of the tall trees. 

 

The lakeside was in a more remote area of the jungle moon. Ben parked the speeder and guided Rey to the shoreline with a warm hand on her lower back. Once her toes dipped into the water, she crossed her arms in front of her body, grabbing the hem of the tunic and ripping it up and over her head. 

 

Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he watched her. It gave her a sense of pride that she could render him speechless just from the sight of her naked body. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her naked before they had gotten married— he had seen all of her; however, every time she took her clothes off, he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy. 

 

Rey tossed the tunic to the sand and skipped into the shallow water of the lake, looking over her shoulder as Ben pushed his sleep pants down his hips. She let her eyes trail down to his length and felt her cheeks heat when he caught her staring. 

 

She yelped when Ben splashed some water at her and then chased after her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they waded into chest deep water. Her legs went around his waist and his hands cupped her ass as they kissed. Rey’s heart swelled with her love for him— for Ben Solo. 

 

***

 

They were supposed to be bathing, that’s why Kylo had brought her here. But now, his cock was straining against her stomach as their lips met with wet kisses. His hands squeezed at the soft flesh of her ass and he rocked against her out of instinct, seeking her warmth. 

 

He smoothed his lips down her jawline and nibbled at her neck. 

 

“Lean back,” Kylo crooned, supporting her lower back with his palm as his other hand pressed onto her sternum, urging her to arch her back and dip her head into the water of the lake.

 

Her perky breasts were just oh so inviting, rosy nipples peaked as she ran her hands through her wet hair. Kylo was unable to resist the temptation, palming one of her breasts in his hand as he tweaked a nipple. 

 

Eventually they did bathe. Kylo felt better after he lowered his head to the water and brushed his hands through his tousled curls. When he snapped back up, water droplets running down his chest, he caught the heated gaze in Rey’s eyes as she admired his toned arms and muscular chest. 

 

She walked ahead of him as she made her way back towards the shore where their sparse clothing was left behind. Kylo watched her peachy little bottom sway as she walked. He rushed ahead and grabbed her ass, startling her and causing her to yelp. She turned in his arms and looked at him with mock annoyance. He pulled her snug against him. Rey’s tits pressed against his chest and he swallowed her protest with a kiss. Rey’s lips softened against him, her tongue swiping against his lower lip. Kylo thrust his tongue inside her mouth and marveled at the taste of her. 

 

After they had gotten dressed and started to make their way back towards the speeder, Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and traced the ring on her finger that he had made. His  _ wife.  _ Rey was his wife. 

 

“I love you,” he declared. 

 

She smiled back at him, showing all of her pearly white teeth. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

***

 

It was nearing the end of their honeymoon when Kylo’s emergency comm frequency pinged with a message. He grumbled as he grabbed the comm and pressed the button.  _ This had better been an actual emergency and not just Hux moaning about Gods only knows what, _ Ben thought. 

 

Rey was sitting by the window trying to decipher one of the ancient Jedi texts. She looked up at him as he growled into the comm. 

 

“What is it, Hux?” 

 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux’s nasally voice announced, “I’m aware that you are still scheduled for your leave but I thought it was of paramount importance that you were made aware…” 

 

“I’m listening,” Kylo rumbled. 

 

“You might want to return to the fleet. Lieutenant Mitaka has found some information on your missing Knight.” 

 

“Why can’t you have Mitaka relay the message to me now? I will be returning to the fleet in a couple of standard day cycles.” 

 

“This is something you should hear in person,” Hux sneered. 

 

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“Ben, it’s fine!” Rey replied. “We’ve had a wonderful time; we should go back to the fleet. It wouldn’t be good for us to be gone for too long.” 

 

He nodded before addressing Hux.

 

“Fine, we will rejoin the fleet. Send me your coordinates.”

 

***

 

It didn’t take Kylo and Rey long to rejoin the fleet. Kylo let Rey fly their craft from Endor. He was much more intent to reach Tolas and Ayumi— if Mitaka had learned something about Orion then surely his most trusted knights had as well. 

 

He excused himself from the cockpit and used his comm to leave a transmission message for Tolas, requesting that he and Ayumi rendezvous with the fleet. 

 

Rey landed the craft in the hangar bay of the Finalizer. The doors hissed as the ramp lowered and when they departed the ship, they were immediately met with the scowling face of General Hux. 

 

“Welcome back, Emperor Ren and Empress Rey,” he sneered. “Follow me.” 

 

Kylo held his arm out for Rey to take, she rested her hand in the crook of his arm as they followed the ginger irritant towards the conference room. 

 

Mitaka was sitting at the table when they entered. He quickly stood and gave an awkward bow as he rung his hat in his hands. Kylo looked down his nose at the lieutenant and stood imposingly at the end of the table, waiting for the nervous man to enlighten him to Orion’s whereabouts. 

 

“Well?” Kylo spat, impatience with being made to wait. 

 

Rey sunk her nails into his arm and he tried to relax, easing up on the tension in his shoulders. 

 

“Supreme Leader,” Mitaka stuttered, “A First Order spy saw the knight on Dathomir.” 

 

_ Dathomir. The nightsisters?  _

 

“But that’s not all, sir… there was somebody else.” 

 

Kylo didn’t want for his assumptions to be confirmed. Though he needed to hear what Mitaka had to say. 

 

“And… who might that person be?” 

 

“The former Supreme Leader… Snoke, sir. It was Snoke.” 

 

Kylo swallowed and clenched a fist by his side. He had already slayed this demon. Yet, somehow Orion had brought his former master back from the dead.

 

“How interesting,” Hux chuckled. “I suppose your little Jedi slut failed at her one and only task… killing the Supreme Leader.” 

 

Kylo reached out with the Force and squeezed Hux’s throat, cutting off the general’s air supply. 

 

“This changes  _ nothing! _ ” Kylo shouted. “And if you  _ ever  _ refer to my wife in that manner again I will personally throw you out of the airlock. You saw Snoke’s mangled corpse on the Supremacy, as did I— if you were even the least bit intelligent, you would see that this is something else.” 

 

He dropped Hux to the ground and turned on his heel. Once he was at the blast doors, he turned to take in Hux’s angry expression as the ginger man held onto his neck, coughing as he caught his breath. 

 

“And General Hux… you might want to remember the abuse that Snoke brought on you. I’m not the only one that this affects. If we want to beat him, it is adamant that you remember we need to work together.” 

 

***

 

Back in their quarters, Rey was quick to move towards the living area and lay down on the settee. She had grown increasingly tired from the honeymoon and would love nothing more than to take a nap. 

 

However, Ben was reeling beside of her. She knew that he needed her now more than ever. 

 

“Ben, come here,” Rey said, reaching her arms out beseechingly. 

 

He dropped to his knees in front of her and buried his face in her lap. Rey scratched at his scalp and ran her fingers through his dark locks. 

 

“He knows more than he is letting on,” Ben remarked. 

 

She felt the edge of his nose nuzzle against her tunic. 

 

“What do you mean?” Rey questioned. 

 

“Hux knows that I was the one that murdered Snoke— he is smarter than he lets on. He measures his time, so he can strike when ready. I was a fool to think the truth wouldn’t get out. I would like to think that I have the respect of the First Order. But Rey, I  _ know  _ he has the respect of the armies. If he starts a coup… I don’t know if we will survive it.” 

 

“Ben, you aren’t alone in this. You have your knights… you have me. I think you just reminded Hux that there is a common enemy. I don’t think he will try anything until that is dealt with. I believe that.” 

 

“We need to be on alert. I want you to keep your lightsaber on you at all times. If I have to I will assign one of the knights to be your bodyguard,” Ben rattled on.

 

“Hey! Ben, look at me,” Rey pleaded. “Relax, I’m fine. We are going to be just fine.” 

 

“I can’t lose you, Rey. I can’t lose you and be alone again. I wouldn’t survive it.” 

 

“Well that makes two of us,” Rey insisted. “We will get through this, together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

 

The beeping from Ben’s alarm woke Rey up from a deep sleep. She groaned as she turned in his arms, snuggling against his bare chest. Rey felt his lips press against her forehead. The beeping continued and Ben growled as he reached out with the Force grabbing his chrono and throwing it across the room, hitting the wall and shattering it into tiny pieces. 

 

“Ben,” Rey chastised. 

 

He mumbled and rolled so he was laying his entire body weight on top of her. Ben ran his nose against her neck and pressed kisses along her skin. 

 

She was exhausted; her entire body felt like it was weighed down. Rey carded her fingers through his hair as she settled back against the pillows. Ben left one last lingering kiss to her neck before he pushed off the bed and rolled away. 

 

Rey whined at the loss of his body heat. He chuckled and grabbed the blanket, tucking her in effectively. 

 

“I’ll order some breakfast, starlight. What do you feel like eating?” 

 

“Surprise me,” Rey replied, burrowing into the blankets as she closed her eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep. 

 

***

 

Kylo had said that he was going to order Rey food. However, he had the urge to make his wife something to eat. Maybe serve it to her in bed. When had he turned into such a sap? 

 

He opened the cooling chamber and pulled out some packaged bantha sausage. Kylo hadn’t cooked a meal in a long time. He always had cooking droids growing up. When he was at Luke’s academy, they each took turns in the kitchen, making meals for the students. Once he got to the First Order, he had always been treated as a guest. Snoke made sure to give him all the luxuries of the highest officers. Kylo cringed now at the memory. It was just the start of Snoke’s grooming. 

 

Grabbing the pan in the cabinet of the little kitchenette, Kylo started to fry up the bantha sausage along with scrambled ganza eggs. He plated up the meal and poured a glass of blue milk to add to the tray. There was still something missing… 

 

He looked around the living area and saw the everlillies he had given to Rey. They had survived for many days but now they were looking pretty sad. Most of the petals had fallen onto the table. Kylo crossed his quarters to his comm and called for Mitaka. 

 

“Supreme Leader,” the lieutenant mumbled nervously. 

 

“Can you tell me which flowers we have onboard the  _ Finalizer?  _ I need a single flower.” 

 

“Sir? Of course. Um, there are a few in the floral cooler. Did you have a preference?” 

 

Kylo ran a hand through his raven locks as he thought about what he knew of his wife. She wouldn’t care for anything too extravagant. He did want it to be symbolic, however. 

 

“It needs to be beautiful. If there are any Ithorian roses— just retrieve one.” 

 

“Yes sir, certainly.” 

 

Kylo ended the comm and went back to the tray filled with Rey’s breakfast. Once Mitaka arrived with the rose, he would wake Rey up with her meal in bed. 

 

***

 

Rey yawned and rolled over, blinking her eyes awake when she heard the sound of the blast doors to the bedroom opening. Ben walked in carrying a tray and his cheeks were flushed a light pink. She could feel across their bond that he had wanted to do something nice for her— breakfast in bed— something that she could get used to after growing up with only portion packs. 

 

Ben placed the tray down on the nightstand and Rey reached her arms out for her  _ husband;  _ she would never tire of referring to Ben that way. He sat down beside her on the bed and captured her lips in a kiss. 

 

“Are you feeling well rested?” Ben questioned. 

 

Rey yawned in response, “I’m still very tired. I’m not sure why.” 

 

“It could be all the travel. Your body needs to get back in a routine.” 

 

_ That was probably true.  _

 

Rey looked over to the tray and noticed the single stemmed flower that was placed on top. She reached over and lifted it off the tray, bringing the flower to her nose to inhale the scent. 

 

“Did you order this?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben cleared his throat and his cheeks flamed a deeper red. 

 

“I… well I  _ made  _ you breakfast.”

 

“I love you,” Rey smiled, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled against her lips and reached over to grab the tray, placing it over Rey’s lap. 

 

“So what did you make?” 

 

Ben started to point out the bantha sausage and ganza eggs, when he got to the blue milk she felt her stomach roil. An image of Luke squeezing green milk from the thala siren on Ahch-To. She put a hand in front of her mouth and gagged. 

 

“Rey, are you okay?” 

 

She gestured for him to grab the tray. Ben lifted it off her lap and she shot off towards the fresher. Once she was inside, she landed on her knees in front of the toilet and started to dry heave. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Ben had followed behind her, gathering her hair and rubbing her back. 

 

“Baby, you must be sick,” he remarked. “I’m calling the nurse.” 

 

He helped her back to her feet and swooped down to pick her up in his arms. He carried her back to the bed and tucked her in. 

 

“I’ll just… uh, get rid of this,” Ben mentioned, reaching for the tray. 

 

Rey grabbed his wrist and and looked into his warm brown eyes, filled with concern— for  _ her.  _

 

“Just the milk. Get rid of the milk.” 

 

His lips twitched into a small smile and he grabbed the glass of milk and left the bedroom. Rey grabbed a piece of the bantha sausage and started to take small bites. Her stomach seemed to have calmed down with the milk out of her sight.  _ What a strange reaction.  _

 

***

 

Kylo had called the nurse and scheduled an appointment for Rey to be seen as soon as possible. It was no problem at all for them to move around some of the other appointments to fit in the empress immediately. Kylo wouldn’t have had it any other way and he suspected that it had a great deal to do with their status as Emperor and Empress of the Galaxy. 

 

As much as he wanted to attend her appointment, he had meetings set up all morning that he couldn’t miss. Rey had waved him off, telling him that it wasn’t important and that she was already feeling much better after eating some food. Yet, he still noticed how pale she looked and the change in her eating habits— it just wasn’t like Rey to  _ not  _ finish a meal. He knew that her stomach was still unsettled. She was just too stubborn to admit it. 

 

He walked her to the infirmary, leaving her in the capable hands of Alyx, the head nurse of the First Order. Kylo kissed Rey deeply, pulling her into an embrace before he had to leave. 

 

He turned to Alyx and eyed the young nurse, “Comm me with the results. And… take care of her.” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and walked into the room, taking a seat on the cot. 

 

Alyx turned to him and smiled kindly, “Don’t worry, sir. Everything is going to be alright.” 

 

He nodded and backed out of the room. Gods, he wished he could cancel all of the meetings and just stay with Rey. Ruling the Galaxy wasn’t  _ exactly  _ what he had envisioned. 

 

***

 

The first thing Kylo noticed when he walked into the meeting room was the projection that Hux had set up. Kylo furrowed his brow and took a seat at the head of the table. 

 

“Ahh, Supreme Leader,” Hux sneered. “I thought you might want to see what the Galaxy is saying on the Holonet about the royal wedding.” 

 

Hux turned the projection screen on which was connected to his personal Holopad. There were a few feeds playing, showing the excitement of the various sentients on different planets. 

 

“They love the empress,” Hux smirked. “She brings them hope. It was a grand idea for you to marry her— join forces, if you will. She is good for your image as a ruler. The Resistance will have to bow to the First Order, all of their allies will question their loyalties when the First Order is making strides to better the Galaxy. By having her on our side, we have more leverage over them.” 

 

Kylo clenched his fist. Everything that Hux said  _ was  _ true. Yet, he hated to hear how his marriage was a good political move. That wasn’t why he married Rey.

 

He couldn't help but to wonder what was the Resistance reaction to the wedding. His mother had been especially joyous over the occasion. Kylo hoped that she was getting treatment to prolong her life. He had just gotten his mother back in his life and he didn’t want to lose her now. 

 

***

 

Leia coughed loudly and felt the pain in her chest intensify. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her friend, Dr. Kalonia, had given her a bacta treatment and now she was resting in her quarters. 

 

She had already been visited by Finn and Rose. Rose was eager to hear about the wedding and Leia was happy to share all the little details about the ceremony. Rose had listened with a smile on her face. It was clear that the young woman loved a good love story. She must have read a lot of romance holonovels growing up. Finn, on the other hand, still looked utterly confused by the situation. Rose was a good influence over the former stormtrooper though. Although Finn didn’t understand why Rey would willingly marry Leia’s son, he had accepted it for what it was. 

 

Leia coughed again and clutched at her chest, wheezing. 

 

Poe was another story completely. She had to pull him aside and remind him …  _ hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you’ll never make it through the night.  _

 

She hoped that he would remember that when she was no longer here. Poe was a good pilot and a hard worker. But he had a lot of growing up to do. 

 

***

 

“Alright, relax Rey.” 

 

Rey sat on the medical cot as Alyx took a sample of her blood. It was a quick prick of her finger and the little droplet was collected into a glass cylinder. 

 

The test results would show if she had any lasting issues from her malnourishment growing up. Alyx had mentioned such things as iron deficiency. Rey didn’t think it was anything from her past— she had been fine until the last few days. 

 

Alyx came back with the test results and looked over at Rey a little nervously. Rey furrowed her brow and stood from the cot. 

 

“What is it? Is something wrong? Do I need to get Ben?” she questioned. 

 

“It’s not that,” Alyx insisted. “It’s just that… well, you are… pregnant.” 

 

“But that’s impossible,” Rey insisted. “The birth control implant.” 

 

“There is always a .01% chance of pregnancy, even with the implant. This hardly ever happens, Lady Rey.” 

 

Rey felt Ben’s presence from across their bond. She slammed the connection closed. He couldn’t find out this way. She needed to tell him in person. 

 

“I need to remove the implant if you would like to keep the pregnancy. There are also other options…” Alyx stated. 

 

“No, no. I want this. Please, remove the implant.” 

 

A few minutes later, the implant had been removed and Alyx discharged her. Rey walked hurriedly back to their quarters. 

 

Ben was walking back and forth in the living area, clearly trying to calm himself down. When he caught sight of Rey, he stalked forward and wrapped her up in his arms. 

 

“When you closed the bond… I got so worried. Tell me everything's okay, Rey. Tell me that you are alright. I can’t do this without you. I can’t lose you.” 

 

Rey grabbed either side of his face and looked into his eyes, she kissed him softly and felt a few tears stream down her face. 

 

“Ben, everything is fine… I’m… I’m pregnant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

 

Two words. Two simple words to strike fear in Kylo’s heart. Rey— his wife, she was… he had gotten her… pregnant? No… no, no. That was impossible. They had taken precautions. Him, a father? No… he had killed his own father. He couldn’t… he would be the worst. 

 

His eyes were boring into the flat of Rey’s stomach. Nestled inside there was their baby. Gently, he reached out to trace his fingertips across her stomach, through the material of her tunic. Rey’s chest was heaving and when his eyes met hers he saw glistening tears in the corners threatening to spill over. 

 

She was nervous of his reaction. She was fearful of his thoughts. 

 

A corner of his mouth quirked up as he held onto her hips. Kylo got down on his knees and started to press warm kisses through her tunic towards her lower abdomen. He nuzzled his nose against the material and reached out through their bond, wrapping her up in the warmth of his Force signature. 

 

He felt the exhale of her breath— the sigh of relief. 

 

“I love you, Rey. I love you so very much. And I love our baby.” 

 

He pushed the tunic up to expose her smooth skin, pressing more kisses below her navel. 

 

“You’re happy? You aren’t upset?” Rey asked, “I know you wanted to wait. We both did… but…” 

 

Kylo stood up from the floor and scooped Rey up into his arms like a bride—  _ his  _ bride. 

 

“I’m not upset. I am scared, absolutely. But how could I ever be upset with the proof of our love?” 

 

She gave him that bright smile and looped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a warm kiss. 

 

Kylo felt wetness against his cheeks and he realized that he was crying. Rey’s eyes were tearing up as well. Kylo wiped her tears with his thumbs as he placed her down on their bed. 

 

“Starlight, don’t cry,” Kylo insisted, kissing away her tears. 

 

“You’re crying too,” she replied with a wet laugh. 

 

“This is what we’ve always wanted. Belonging. A family of our own. Your parents abandoned you… I was sent away. We will never abandon our child.” 

 

He brought his hand down to her abdomen and felt the little signature of the Force that swirled within. Kylo’s eyes widened with awe. 

 

“Rey, do you feel that? Can you sense it?” 

 

She nodded as she placed her on top of Kylo’s. 

 

“Our baby.” 

 

***

 

Perhaps it was the hormones that came along with being pregnant. However, Ben’s constant hovering and insistence on making sure Rey were to rest was starting to annoy her. 

 

It had been a few days since the pregnancy was confirmed. Ben had called the medics and personally scheduled an ultrasound appointment. 

 

Currently, they were waiting for the medic to enter the exam room and Ben was holding Rey’s hand as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. She could feel his turbulent emotions licking at the edges of their bond. Rey gave his hand a tentative squeeze and poured her trust and hope across their connection. 

 

He looked over at her and smiled, bringing her hand to his lips so he could press a kiss along her knuckles. 

 

“I love you, Rey.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Their moment was interrupted with a soft knock on the blast doors. The medic that specializes in obstetrics entered the room. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Rebe. She had long brunette hair and a kind smile. She crossed the room and pulled a machine over with a datapad screen. 

 

“If you will lift your shirt just above your abdomen,” the doctor requested. 

 

Rey pulled her tunic up and Dr. Rebe squirted some warm gel over her skin. She was excited for this baby but a part of her was still terrified. She knew that Ben felt much the same way. She was worried that she wouldn’t be a good mother. Worried that she would turn out like her parents. 

 

Yet, when she looked into Ben’s warm eyes and witnessed the smile on his face— she knew that they were going to be fine. They would not make the same mistakes that their parents made. 

 

Ben held her and pressed kisses along her knuckles as the doctor moved the wand around until— 

 

“Is that?” Rey asked, with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Dr. Rebe replied with a smile. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” 

 

The gentle pulse of the heartbeat brought tears to Rey’s eyes. A steady wave was shown on the datapad, recording the heart rate. Ben’s Force signature spiked with excitement. Rey felt his hand squeeze her own. 

 

“Oh!” Dr. Rebe smiled. “Hear that? A second heartbeat.” 

 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Rey had  _ seen  _ them already. In a vision. In a dream. Her son and daughter— the twins that she and Ben were destined to have. Yet, those other visions came to mind. She remembered how fearful she had felt— going into labor without Ben by her side. Moreover, the vision of Ben screaming in pain as he… 

 

No, she couldn’t think about that right now. Ben was pressing kisses against her temple as the doctor pulled up the sonogram screen. She pointed to the grainy image and pointed out two small dots. 

 

“And these are your babies,” Dr. Rebe stated. “Everything looks normal. We will schedule monthly appointments to measure growth. I’ll give you both some privacy.” 

 

The doctor left the room and Rey turned to look into Ben’s eyes. 

 

“Twins,” she said. 

 

Ben smiled at her and brushed a kiss against her lips. 

 

“I can’t wait to see your stomach swell with our children. I can’t believe I did this,” he remarked, gazing at the screen that projected the image of her womb. “I’m going to take such good care of you. All three of you,” Ben insisted. 

 

***

 

Twins! They were having twins. Kylo couldn’t keep the ridiculous smile off his face. He escorted Rey back to their quarters and he didn’t miss the way officers gaped at him or how the stormtroopers froze in their place as if they were too startled to move. 

 

Was it really that surprising that the Supreme Leader was smiling? 

 

He ignored everybody and kept his attention on his pregnant wife. His beautiful, sexy, pregnant wife. 

 

As soon as the doors to their quarters were closed, Kylo pushed Rey against them and kissed her soundly. There was no mistaking the bulge that was currently pressed against her taut stomach. 

 

“Ben,” she moaned and Kylo nipped at her lip in response. 

 

He scooped her up in his arms as she let out a startled gasp. Kylo carried her into the bedroom and placed her down on the mattress. 

 

“Take off all of your clothing and spread those sexy legs,” Kylo demanded. 

 

Rey’s cheeks flushed and she bit her lower lip. However, she started to remove her clothing, following his orders. 

 

Once she was completely bare, Kylo kneeled on the mattress and crawled over her body, kissing a hot line down the valley of her breasts. He stopped to lave at each nipple before descending lower. 

 

Kylo spread her thighs further, settling himself between them. 

 

“Your cunt is so beautiful, it’s obscene.” 

 

“Ben… I…” 

 

Kylo used his fingers to part her folds and leaned in to lap at her clit. Her hands flew to his hair, holding him as she rocked against his mouth. 

 

He sucked her clit between his lips and let a hand slide up her body to cup her breast. An image of her breasts swollen with milk entered his find and he felt his cock twitch against the mattress. He would file that away for later— much later. 

 

It didn’t take him long to get Rey writhing against his mouth. He crawled up her body with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“You have entirely too many clothes on,” Rey remarked. 

 

Kylo snorted and rolled to the side as he started to undress. He stroked his cock as he made his way over Rey’s body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Kylo guided his erection to Rey’s entrance and hilted himself inside in one smooth stroke.  

 

“Kriff, you feel amazing,” Kylo praised. 

 

He pulled out only to thrust back in, relishing the feel of her slick inner walls squeezing him. Kylo dipped his head to capture her lips in a kiss as he continued to thrust into her warm cunt. 

 

“I kriffing did this,” he preened, running a hand down her body, stopping to squeeze a breast on his journey before ending at her lower abdomen just above where their bodies met. “I fucked babies into you.” 

 

Rey flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. 

 

“I love you, but you talk too much,” she said as she slid down his cock, moaning as he bottomed out. 

 

His feisty girl, always so mouthy. Kylo held her hips in place as he fucked up into her. She was so tiny, his large hands spanned the small width of her waist. 

 

“I love the way you look, stuffed full with my cock,” he groaned. 

 

Rey placed a hand over his mouth and he licked her palm it wasn’t long before he started to suck her fingers between his lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took her pleasure, rolling her hips as she rode his cock. 

 

Her walls fluttered around him, milking of his own release. Kylo growled as he filled her little cunt with his warm come. 

 

They fell asleep in each others arms, comforted with the warmth of each other. 

 

***

 

The haze of sleep washed over Kylo and he was startled away by a feeling of dread. He sat up in the bed and felt his stomach swell with anxiety. Something was terribly wrong. 

 

He stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sleep pants. He entered the fresher and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen and he felt like his throat was closing up. 

 

It was difficult to breathe. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to center himself. That’s when he saw his mother’s face. He opened his eyes once more and saw the sad smile on her face. She was there, in the room with him— but also so very far away. 

 

She wasn’t projecting herself through the Force— no, she looked the same way that Luke had when he appeared at the wedding. Which could only mean… 

 

“No,” Kylo wailed. “No, no. I’m not ready. No, I can’t.” 

 

“Son, it’s going to be okay. I’m no longer in pain now. You should be happy.” 

 

He felt like he was going to throw up. Tears started to fall and roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Ben, you are going to be a father,” Leia said with a smile. 

 

“You… you know?” 

 

“Yes, I felt it through the Force.” 

 

Kylo wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath. His mother was looking at him with such pride and he couldn’t understand how she could look at him like that when he had killed his own father— the man she had been in love with. 

 

Sensing his train of thought, Leia simply smiled. 

 

“How do you feel about those two little babies?” 

 

“I love them already, more than I thought possible,” Kylo answered. 

 

“So you realize now, that that’s how I feel about you. There’s nothing in the Galaxy that you could do to make me love you any less.” 

 

He bit his lip as he stared at his feet. 

 

“I have to go, Ben. Always remember that you are not alone. I will always be with you.” 

 

She started to fade and Kylo reached out for her hand, trying to grasp her in some way. Trying to hold on— but his hand slipped through her image like water through his fingers. 

 

“May the Force be with you,” Leia whispered. 

 

Kylo was left alone in the fresher with a gaping hole in his chest where his mother’s presence used to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

 

Rey’s eyes opened and she felt a tightness in her chest. The space beside of her was empty and she felt a tug on the other side of the bond. Ben needed her. 

 

The aching in her chest didn’t cease and she reached out with the Force, searching for the source of the pain. She felt it then— the lack of Leia’s presence in the Force. 

 

Leia Organa had passed away. 

 

Rey burst through the blast doors of the fresher’ to find Ben sitting on the durasteel floor with his head resting against his knees. His body shook with sobs. 

 

Rey hurried over to him, falling to her knees beside the man she loved. Ben lifted his head, aware of her presence. His eyes were swollen and red rimmed. 

 

No words had to be said. Rey knew that Ben needed her. He needed to be held. Ben buried his face against her abdomen and she brushed her fingers through his dark locks soothingly. 

 

Rey felt shell shocked. She knew that Leia was sick and that her mother in law didn’t have a lot of time left. But Rey had still hoped…. wished that everything would turn out alright. 

 

Especially now that they were having the babies.  _ Twins.  _ It still didn’t feel real to Rey. Not quite. And she would have wanted the babies to meet their grandmother. She was the only grandparent they would have had— and now she’s gone too. 

 

Ben held onto her tightly as he shook with sobs. After a few moments he pulled himself together enough to stand and wipe his eyes. Rey looked at him through her own tears. He closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

 

“It only just happened,” Ben remarked. 

 

“I felt it too,” Rey replied, reaching for Ben’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “At least she isn’t in pain any longer.” 

 

Ben nodded once and brought her hand to his lips, planting a fleeting kiss across her knuckles. 

 

“I have a meeting to attend, did you want to sit in?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey bit her lip and then nodded. She needed to support Ben in these meetings. He was always interested in her input and even asked her many times what her thoughts were on the First Order’s tactics. 

 

She felt nauseous but used the Force to ease the queasiness. The last thing she wanted was for the First Order officers to learn of her pregnancy before they were ready to announce. 

 

Ben must have caught on to her thought because his hand tightened against hers and his jaw clenched. 

 

“Hux needs to be in the dark as long as possible,” Ben said. 

 

Rey thought back to how Hux had used their engagement and wedding to his advantage. The conniving general wouldn’t have any qualms of using their babies for his agenda. 

 

“I won’t let anything happen to them,” Ben promised, placing a hand on Rey’s lower stomach. 

 

***

 

The news of General Organa’s death had already hit the holonet. It hadn’t even been a few standard hours and the galaxy was already mourning the loss of their princess. It took every ounce of self control for Kylo to keep his features blank— to not give away the gnawing agony that he felt inside.

 

“The Resistance is crippled and left without a leader,” Hux announced to the group of officers. 

 

It didn’t take Hux long to use his mother’s death for his gain. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek. His hand shook with the need to raise it. He imagined the invisible tendrils of the Force wrapping around Hux’s neck and squeezing until his face turned as red as his hair. 

 

Rey placed a hand on his thigh, beneath the table. Her touch instantly soothed his anger. 

 

“Now is the time to make your move, Supreme Leader. We can conquer them while they are weakened.”

 

“General Hux is right,” Rey spoke up. 

 

Kylo couldn’t help the way his eyes bugged out as he looked at his wife. 

 

She chuckled and continued, “From a certain point of view. I think we should build trust with the Resistance by offering them aide.”

 

“We can’t offer them aide,” Hux sputtered. 

 

Kylo smirked at the redhead’s annoyance. 

 

“I think offering the Resistance help in this time of need would be an act of good faith. If the galaxy sees that the First Order is helping rather than conquering— we will establish more allies,” Kylo stated. 

 

“And whom are you suggesting we send? The empress?” Hux sneered. 

 

Kylo sat up straight in his chair and wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders. 

 

“Yes, and I will be accompanying her.”

 

“Supreme Leader, if I may— that is  _ not  _ wise. They trust this girl— the empress. However, they wouldn’t hesitate to execute you upon sight.” 

 

Kylo was about to point out that he wields the Force and it wouldn’t be so easy for some hot head like Dameron to take him out, when Rey grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

 

“He’s right,” she replied, looking into Kylo’s eyes intently. 

 

_ “There is no possible chance in the galaxy that I will let you go to the Resistance without me,”  _ Kylo said mentally. 

 

_ “I won’t let the father of my children risk his life purely because he is afraid that I will leave him,”  _ Rey fired back. 

 

_ “That’s not what this is about, Rey, and you know it. You’re pregnant and I won’t allow them to take advantage of you. You and the babies are my priority.” _

 

_ “And you are  _ mine _. I can take one of the knights with me if you insist.” _

 

_ “I don’t like this, Rey.”  _

 

_ “Trust me, Ben. I won’t even be gone for a full day cycle.” _

 

_ “Tolas and Ayumi will accompany you. If something happens I won’t hesitate to destroy their entire base.” _

 

_ “It won’t come to that,”  _ Rey insisted. 

 

Kylo let out a low growl and turned towards the general. Hux was looking between them with disgust and a touch of intrigue. It was clear that Hux was aware that Kylo and Rey were having a silent conversation. 

 

“Rey will find a way to contact the Resistance and will offer aide. A few of my knights will be assigned as her security detail.”

 

***

 

Tolas and Ayumi were called back to the fleet. Rey was in their quarters packing a small satchel with some of her belongings. Kylo paced around the living area. He wasn’t ready to be apart from Rey. Even if it was only for a few hours. 

 

“How are you going to make contact?” Kylo asked. 

 

Their former contact— his mother— was no longer available. Dameron has changed the encryption channels. There had to be a way, Kylo just wasn’t sure how they would do it. 

 

“I may have had your mother give me a cloaked comlink. It’s for emergencies and it will connect me with Finn.” 

 

Kylo felt a twinge of something in his chest, a layer of hurt that he didn’t know how to address. Why hadn’t she told him? 

 

Rey must have sensed the spike in his Force signature. She crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. 

 

“Love, I was going to tell you. But then our honeymoon got cut short and we found out about the babies. Please don’t be upset.” 

 

He placed a warm palm on her lower back, pulling her snug against him. Her body was all soft curves. Kylo couldn’t wait for her to stomach to swell with their children. The proof of their love visible for all the galaxy to see— 

 

Kylo shook himself from the thought. So easily was he distracted by his wife. He let out a sigh and rested his chin on the top of Rey’s head, swaying from side to side with Rey nestled in his arms. 

 

“I’m not  _ angry _ . And I’ll try not to be upset. But I think we should try to be honest with each other. It’s hard to hide anything from each other with the nature of our bond. You hid this from me. Why?” 

 

“I  _ was  _ going to tell you. I know you have your reservations with Poe. And to be quite honest I’m not happy with his methods as of late. I didn’t want you to take the information and use it to…”

 

“To kill Dameron,” Kylo growled and released Rey from his arms. “I should kill him after how he treated you… like a weapon— like a traitor.”

 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, Ben. You are so quick to anger when it comes to me. You nearly killed Orion for something he thought in his mind without even speaking out. And Hux… how many times have you almost killed him?”

 

Kylo pinched his lips together to keep from shouting. He measured his breathing and calmly replied, “If I had killed Orion then we wouldn’t be in our current plight.”

 

“Ben, please,” Rey whispered. She walked over to where he was standing and smoothed her hands up his chest. “We can offer them aide along with the peace treaty that we spoke about. Everything that we wanted. I can make it happen, Ben.” 

 

“I don’t trust them, Rey.”

 

“Trust  _ me, _ ” Rey insisted. 

 

Kylo closed his eyes and groaned then he opened them again and moved to kiss her soft lips. 

 

“Take note that I don’t like this. But I do trust you. Just come back to me quickly. I’m lost without you by my side.” 

 

Rey smiled at him. That beautiful, sunny smile. 

 

“I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone.” 

 

***

 

Kylo had called Tolas and Ayumi back to the fleet. A few days after the order was sent they arrived on the  _ Finalizer.  _

 

Rey had already made contact with the  _ traitor.  _ They had planned for Rey to meet with the Resistance to offer up a peace treaty. If both sides worked together, they could bring order to the galaxy. Just as Kylo had wanted when he offered to rule amongst Rey in the throne room after Snoke’s demise. 

 

Tolas approached him while Ayumi got the ship ready for launch. Once Kylo had gotten word from Mitaka about Orion being on Dathomir, he had sent Tolas and Ayumi to investigate and interrogate the Nightsisters. Kylo was eager to hear what Tolas had found out, but now wasn’t the time. 

 

“I need you both to keep Rey as your number one priority. She needs to be protected at all costs.” 

 

“Yes, Master Ren,” Tolas bowed his head respectfully and then looked up at Kylo. “She’s with child, yes?” 

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, though he should have known that Tolas would pick up on Rey’s pregnancy. Tolas was always very sensitive to the Force. 

 

“Twins,” Kylo replied. “Nobody else can know. I am trusting you with this information. If anything happens to her…”

 

“It won’t. She will be safe, Ben.” 

 

It was strange hearing Tolas call Kylo by his birth name but not unwelcome. He only ever called him  _ Ben  _ when he was trying to make a point. This instance, Tolas was urging Kylo to trust him. 

 

Tolas gave a curt nod and walked towards the shuttle. Rey was wearing a tunic reminiscent of her desert garb. It was a pearl white tunic with wraps across her chest and matching arm wraps. A brown leather band was covering the scar she received during the throne room fight and her hair was tied back in her three bun style, though the buns looked more elegant in their styling. 

 

She looked like an angel. Like a beacon of hope. His starlight. 

 

“You changed your hair?” Kylo asked with a small smile on his face. He reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, clutching her cheek afterwards with his gloved hand.

 

“I had some help,” Rey blushed. “From your mother.”

 

“She visited you?” Kylo asked and Rey nodded in affirmation. 

 

Rey looped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a deep kiss. His tongue licked at the seam of her mouth and Rey opened eagerly, sliding her tongue along his own. 

 

He didn’t want her to leave him. Not again. It was too painful. Yet, Kylo knew that this separation was necessary. If they could build trust with the Resistance and offer an armistice, then the war would be over and they could raise their children in a galaxy of peace. 

 

It was only for a few standard hours. He would have Rey back in his arms by the end of the day. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips. 

 

“I love you, too,” Rey answered. 

 

Then she slipped from his embrace and turned to walk up the ramp of the shuttle. Kylo watched as the ramp slid closed, separating him from his wife. 


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

 

Rey was traveling to the belly of the beast. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit she was nervous. She felt a fluttering in her stomach from the nerves. There was no telling how Poe Dameron would react when she set foot on the Resistance base. Rey had stayed positive in front of Ben, not wanting him to worry. She had enough of that in her own mind without feeding into his anxieties.

 

Her hands shook as she steadied them on her lap. Rey was eager to see Finn again. If everything went according to her and Ben’s plan, then perhaps she would get to see Finn more often. 

 

The coordinates had been entered and she sat behind the pilot's seat, waiting eagerly to break atmo. Ayumi was seated in the co pilot's chair as Tolas prepared the ship for launch. 

 

Ben was standing at the hangar bay viewport with his hands crossed behind his back. Rey knew he would wait and watch until the ship disappeared beyond the stars. 

 

***

 

The Resistance base had changed after Rey left to join Ben Solo. It was now on the jungle planet of Batuu. 

 

The first thing Rey noticed when she walked down the ramp of the shuttle was how humid the weather was on this planet. Her body had gotten used to the cold vastness of space even after years of living on Jakku. She felt sweat bead on her forehead and trickle down her temples. 

 

Finn and Rose were there to accept her. Tolas and Ayumi followed behind as her guard. Rey felt her eyes tear up as she met Finn’s gaze. They stared at each other with bated breath before both of them rushed towards each other. Finn hugged her tightly and Rey felt the warmth of his embrace. She had missed her best friend. 

 

Finn released her and Rose took his place, giving Rey a tight hug. Rose’s hair was parted on the side and tied back at the base of her neck. She had a glow about her. Rose looked beautiful and  _ happy.  _

 

“Who are your friends?” Finn asked with hesitation. 

 

“Oh! Um, this is Tolas and Ayumi. They are here for my protection.” 

 

“Protection or possession?”

 

“Finn!” Rose warned. 

 

“Protection, Finn. I love Ben. He isn’t the same person from the forest on Starkiller Base. He’s changed.” 

 

“I don’t trust him, Rey. I might not like it and I might not understand it. But the one thing I know more than anything else is that I can trust you.” He was silent as he pinched his lips together. “For what it’s worth, I can see the way he looks at you— like you move the stars.” 

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Rey replied with a smile. 

 

“Alright, we need to take this to Poe,” Rose interjected. “We mentioned the peace treaties to him so it isn’t as if we are springing this on him abruptly. He’s expecting you, Rey.”

 

“Okay, lead the way.” 

 

***

 

The Resistance Base was made up on stone structures surrounded by rich vegetation. Poe was waiting in a command room along with Kaydel Connix, Jessika Pava, and Snap Wexley. BB-8 rolled over to her and beeped excitedly. Rey crouched down and fixed BB’s antennae. Beside the spherical droid was one that she hadn’t seen before. The small droid reminded her of a duckling. 

 

BB whistled and Rey smiled. 

 

“Nice to meet you, D2.” 

 

Rey stood up, being met with Poe— his arms crossed with a stone cold glare on his face. She swallowed and fixed him with a steely gaze of her own. 

 

“I’ve heard that you are here to form an armistice.”

 

“That’s correct,” Rey answered. 

 

“Why would we agree to this?” Poe questioned. “The First Order only wants dominance over the Galaxy and I’m not about to let them own  _ me. _ ”

 

“That’s not true!” Rey spat. “The First Order died along with Snoke. Ben is starting a new order. The way he rules is more in line with what you want for the Galaxy. You’re just too afraid to admit it.” 

 

“Even so, they are still the First Order. They go to extremes to get what they want. And you— you willingly joined them.” 

 

“Poe, right now that’s the least of our worries.” 

 

The Resistance members along with Finn and Rose focused their attention on Rey. She clasped her hands together and took in a deep breath. 

 

“There is something bigger. We need your help against a common enemy.” 

 

“Who might that be?” Poe questioned alertly. 

 

“A rogue knight of Ren that has brought Snoke back from the underworld.” 

 

***

 

Kylo Ren stared down at the mangled mask that belonged to his grandfather, Darth Vader. There had been a time when he spoke to the mask, asking for guidance— pleading. All of that had been a farce. Snoke’s manipulation ran deep. 

 

After Luke’s betrayal, a voice had spoken to Kylo claiming to be his grandfather. After he joined Snoke, that voice had disappeared. Kylo found himself begging with the mask, eager to hear the voice of his family— the only one that truly understood the tumultuous emotions that ripped through him. 

 

It was all a lie. 

 

Kylo reached out with his gloved hand. Shaky fingers wavered just in front of the mask. He imagined his own obsidian mask, shattered to pieces in the turbolift. His fingertips brushed over the disfigured helm. 

 

His breath stopped short as darkness descended upon him. The room felt heavy— thick with a dark energy. A red glow illuminated the room. Kylo squinted to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden blackness. 

 

Voices— both familiar and strange. He walked towards the glow. Two shadowy figures were conversing in a tongue from long ago.  _ Sith.  _ The Sith were all dead. Destroyed when Vader killed Palpatine and then died saving his only son. 

 

A laugh erupted and the whisper followed after. 

 

_ Nobody’s ever really gone.  _

 

That was Luke— but he… where? 

 

The scene melted away and Kylo found himself back in the room. The mask seemed to taunt him with an echo of that chilling laugh. 

 

_ What had that been? What was it trying to tell him?  _

 

Kylo shook himself from his reverie and left the room. It had only been a short amount of time since Rey had left and he already needed her back. He needed her in his arms. An uncertainty filled his veins almost like a warning. 

 

Kylo knew what his father would say at a time like this. 

 

_ I have a bad feeling about this.  _

 

***

 

Poe had listened to everything Rey had to say and agreed that their odds were better if they helped each other. It wasn’t as easy as becoming allies— there was a lot more that needed to be discussed and Poe mentioned that they would have to negotiate terms. He led Rey over to a room that would be her temporary quarters until a deal was finalized. 

 

Once she was alone in the small bunk, she laid down on the cot and rested a hand on her flat stomach. She thought of her babies— their twins. Nobody here knew of Rey’s condition. The only ones that did were Ben, the nurse, and the doctor on the  _ Finalizer _ . 

 

It was safest for all of them if her pregnancy remain a secret. However, before long she wouldn’t be able to hide the swell of her stomach. If Snoke and Orion were to find out, they would target her babies. Rey couldn’t let that happen. 

 

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Tolas and Ayumi were taking turns guarding her quarters. She snorted and rolled on her side. There wasn’t anybody here that would hurt her. Poe may have his disagreements but he wasn’t a cold blooded killer. 

 

Her stomach rumbled and a wave of nausea hit her. This was one thing she had to get used to with the pregnancy. If she went long times between meals her morning sickness would manifest. Frankly, she was tired of running to the fresher. 

 

Rey opened the door to her bunk and was met with Ayumi’s soft smile. Her deep blue hair a stark difference to the grays and browns of the Resistance Base. 

 

“I’m hungry,” Rey announced. 

 

“Well we can’t have that,” Ayumi smirked. “Lord Ren will have my head if his wife goes hungry.” 

 

They walked together down the halls until they found the mess. Rey walked inside and the murmuring conversations felt short as everybody turned to stare at her. It was hard to believe there was a time where she had thought she belonged.

 

Rey made her way towards the queue and grabbed a tray. It hadn’t been very long since she had left the Resistance; yet she found herself grimacing at the rations that was being served. When had she gotten so spoiled? 

 

“Kylo wouldn’t approve of this menu,” Ayumi grumbled under her breath. 

 

Rey snorted and grabbed a roll. Ayumi had a point. If Ben were here, he would have insisted he provide fresh fruit. Not only for her— but for the babies. The thought of the twins made her smile. 

 

She grabbed a few more snacks and walked beside Ayumi while they searched for a place to sit. Near the back of the mess, Rose was waving them over. Rey sat her tray down across from Rose while Ayumi took the seat aside of her. 

 

Rose was accompanied by Kaydel Connix. When Rey sat down, she felt the blonde woman’s eyes on her. Rey looked up and was met not with hesitance but a knowing smirk. 

 

“Kay and I were just talking about you!” 

 

Rey’s jaw clenched, “Nothing bad I hope.”

 

“No! Certainly not,” Kaydel smiled. “Rey, it’s true then? You are  _ with  _ Kylo Ren?” 

 

“Yes, we’re married,” Rey replied. 

 

“So it’s not just a political union though?” Kaydel pressed. “You are  _ together,  _ together.” 

 

Rose snickered as Rey’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“Well of course we are  _ together. _ ”

 

“It’s just, some rumors have been flying around that it was an arranged marriage to unite the galaxy. However, that is besides the point,” Kaydel grinned. “How big is he?” 

 

Blue milk shot out of Ayumi’s mouth. “Oh gods— that is something I don’t ever want to think about,” she choked out. “He’s like a brother to me.” 

 

“Well he’s not my brother,” Kaydel replied. “So Rey, spill! We need to know all the details.” 

 

Rey felt her face heat up, crimson painting her cheeks. 

 

“He’s uh… well, he’s proportional. I mean— he’s a  _ big  _ guy. Tall. Very tall.” 

 

“Leave her alone, Kaydel,” Rose chuckled. “We’ve all seen the guy. Rey, you’re a lucky woman.”

 

Rey stuffed the roll into her mouth and bit down. The texture was stale but it was better than having to face the eyes of the Resistance women. Rey wasn’t sure which was worse— being hated by the Resistance members or being interrogated about her husband’s  _ dick.  _

 

***

 

Later when Ayumi was walking Rey back to her temporary quarters, she felt the flutter of the Force bond. 

 

“Ayumi, I’ll be right there. I just… need a moment.”

 

Ayumi nodded and headed down the hallway, giving Rey some privacy. She walked to a more secluded nook and when she was away from the main path, she saw Ben standing before her just as clearly as ever. 

 

She let out a sigh of relief and threw herself into his arms. He was shaking and she broke away, holding him at arm's length so she could look into his eyes. 

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Ben replied. “I just miss you.”

 

“I want to come back to the fleet but we haven’t settled everything yet. There’s a lot of negotiations that need to be made. The important thing is that they are listening to us.” 

 

He wrapped Rey up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Rey snuggled up to him, relishing this time they had before the Force cut them off from one another. 

 

Rey looped her arms around Ben’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. As their lips met, she felt the bond start to fizzle out. Rey clinged onto him, hoping that she could keep Ben with her for just a little bit longer. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

 

“I love you too,” she answered with watery eyes. 

 

Rey smoothed her hands down her tunic and turned. She halted in place as BB8 and D2 quirked their heads to the side in question. She probably looked like an utter fool— talking and kissing somebody that wasn’t there.

 

“It’s a long story,” Rey addressed them. 

 

***

 

Tolas had just gotten out of the shower when Ayumi walked into their assigned quarters. He only wore a towel slung low over his hips. Ayumi admired him with his shower wet hair. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

 

“Where’s Rey?” Tolas questioned. Ayumi smirked; he was always so loyal to Lord Ren. 

 

“She’s in good hands— their bond was opening and I decided to give her some privacy.” 

 

Tolas let the towel drop to the floor as he started to pull out a fresh set of robes. Once he was dressed, Ayumi captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe the conversation I was privy to at the mess today,” Ayumi remarked. 

 

Tolas’ brow furrowed as he looked at her in question. 

 

“Rey’s female Resistance friends were asking about the Supreme Leader.” 

 

Tolas snorted, “They really thought she’d willingly give up information on her husband? How daft.” 

 

“Not exactly,” Ayumi added with a sly grin. “They were more interested in his skills in the bedroom.” 

 

Tolas sputtered and pulled away from her which only made Ayumi erupt into a fit of laughter. If she had to suffer through that conversation, then she was going to make Tolas endure it as well. 

 

***

 

In the unknown regions in unchartered territory— Orion Ren was sitting inside the ruins of an old Sith temple. His master, Snoke, had retired for the night, claiming that a being brought back from the dead needed his rest. 

 

There was something off about Snoke. Perhaps the reanimation changes the person into something not quite human. This was something else entirely. It brought Orion back to the darkness that coursed through him. 

 

He closed his eyes and listened to the voice that had urged him on. A voice that told him of the greatness he was capable of. 

 

_ Malachor _ , it insisted. 

 

The coordinates flashed through his mind like an encryption. He knew just where they would be traveling to thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori


End file.
